


Three Wishes

by TheDyingMoon



Series: Devil May Cry V X Reader Halloween And Christmas Special [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baking, Bedtime Stories, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Moving On, One True Pairing, Poetry, Short & Sweet, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ The desire to go out and have fun with friends. The longing to have a peaceful sleep.And wanting to move on,...V will grant you these three wishes you requested last Halloween.He will give you everything you deserved, and more.He will make you,... the happiest woman on earth.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Devil May Cry V X Reader Halloween And Christmas Special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542277
Comments: 83
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

"This,... is no time to be joking around." V was suddenly wide - eyed upon hearing Griffon's statement.

V seriously has no idea what turned him into that of all things in the first place. All he knew was that Avery and Roman were planning for something truly special for the kids in the neighborhood of Swan Lane for Halloween. Ideas were discussed, plans were formulated, even some weird props were bought from the local store.

What happened next was easily the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to the poor, clueless poet.

And that was almost seven weeks ago.

Despite that, V would still cringe from time to time whenever someone reminded him of that. But, it doesn't matter. All he knew was that, in spite of wearing heavy makeup and some form of unspeakable costume, you were there.

 _You_ were there.

And he could still remember the moments and every bit of conversation he had with you that day.

It all started when Avery and Roman transformed their mansion into a _haunted_ mansion. Not only that, everyone he knew was _commissioned_ ( not _asked_ or _invited_ ) to show up on that day in their most impressive Halloween costumes. Kyrie and Nero, being the two biggest suckers in the world when it comes to children, graciously accepted, and made costumes of their own. Dante, whose water and electric bills were due on the first of November, reluctantly accepted, and declared that he made a costume that would end all costumes. Nico also answered, and her participation involved effects such as different colored - spot lights, creepy sound effects, and a fog machine. Even Shadow and Griffon were given roles of their own.

And V? Let's just say he has no other choice but to go along with Nico's _idea_ , since he didn't have enough time to buy or make a costume of his own ( unlike Dante, who chose to lie around the shop all day, the poet accepted jobs left and right, even though it pushed him to his limit most of the time ).

They had one job: to scare the children who dared enter the mansion and give rewards to those who could make it to the last room.

And Nico, being _Nico_ , invited you of all people.

"This,... is no time to be joking around." V was suddenly wide - eyed upon hearing Griffon's statement.

"I'm serious here, V! She's already skulkin' 'round the courtyard." Griffon declared, his eyes were as wide as V's. "She'll be here within a few moments!"

Meanwhile, as you walked cautiously about the courtyard that was cutely decorated with skeletons, scarecrows, and graveyards, you felt someone stalking you from behind. You couldn't help but giggle, fully expecting something to jump out of the bushes and try to scare you.

And a few seconds later, as expected, something did jump, not from the bushes, but from one of the Styrofoam tombs. It was brown, it was furry, it has frightening claws, it has yellow eyes,...

... and it was wearing a pair of Fortuna University jerseys with the numbers 007 in it.

"Huh?" The werewolf _thing_ mumbled as he scratched his head in confusion. "Were you even scared?"

"Umm, what are you supposed to be?" You asked the Wolf - man with an apologetic smile.

Nero was able to smile despite the few pounds of makeup and prosthetics on his face and flexed before you, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. "I'm Bond. James Bond. Teen Wolf Bond, actually."

"Oh. Okay,..." you nodded. Not wanting to disappoint the young Devil Hunter, you added, "Oh, but, hey! That's a very creative costume!"

"I made it with Kyrie. The idea is mine."

"Well,... I like your creativity. Good job!"

"You do? Hehe, thanks!" If Nero could wag the fake tail that was attached to his bottom, he could very well do it multiple times in happiness after hearing your compliment.

"Go get 'em, Teen Wolf Bond!" You said, saluting him. Nero saluted and went back to where he was hiding to wait for his new victims.

Then, you made your way towards the mansion. Before you could even enter the premises, however, the door opened by itself, allowing you to walk freely and wander about the place.

 _Hmm, this must be the Artisan, Nico’s idea_ , you thought as you smiled and accepted the invitation. _Nice touch,..._

However, even before you could take a few steps inside the room, something jumped from one of the Grecian statues and howled with the full intention of scaring you. But, you didn't. Instead, you felt yourself bursting with muffled laughter at the sight.

With hair severely slicked back using some kind of cheap one - dollar wax, face hilariously pale with pharmacy - grade foundation, and a blue coat done with the worst stitching possible, Dante made quite an impression.

The smile on the Legendary Devil Hunter's face vanished as you finally let out the suppressed laughter that was quite literally killing you.

"That's not the desired response,..." Dante mumbled as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I told you! No one's gonna get scared with that." Avery, who just came down from the second floor dressed up as Morticia Addams, scolded.

"You're wrong there, señora." Dante retorted. "My brother is the creepiest, most frightening creature I've ever met."

"I'm sorry, who?" You asked through your uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"My brother, Vergil!" Dante proudly announced. "Scariest of the scariest douchebags I know. He's away on a mission right now."

"Well, I'm not scared of him." You answered after catching your breath and finally calming down. "Unless he's a zombie who raids local pharmacies for cosmetics like how you're portraying him, that is. Then, I would definitely get scared. Of the real one."

Dante's pout almost made you hysterical with laughter once more, and before he could further embarrass himself in front of the children who would come and explore the house, Avery stepped in and intervened. "Think of a different strategy. I know you can do it." She said with a mighty tap on Dante's shoulder.

And with a smile, you left the two and headed for one of the rooms on the right. Skipping the life - size portrait of an evil - looking doctor with a moustache ( Avery placed Lancaster's portrait back on its former place for added horrific flair ), you entered what looked like a living room, complete with a sofa, a glass top table, and an old television in front of it. Thinking that the person here could be emulating a scary scene from a popular horror movie, you sat on the sofa and glanced at the television, which was currently only airing some weird static.

With a feeling of sheer anticipation for what's to come, you drummed your fingers on your lap and waited. And a few moments later, you noticed something coming out of the television's screen.

 _Nice detail_ , you thought to yourself as you watched a hand pop out of the screen. _How are they doing this?_

You continued to watch as another arm popped out of the screen, and inch by creepy inch, the lady in white finally managed to come out of the television.

 _So, she's doing the girl from_ Ring _!_ You thought as you watched the lady convulse and hiss at you, her rotten face actually doing a good job of unnerving you. She didn't do anything else aside from that, however. She remained where she was, rooted to the ground and convulsing.

And so, as you thanked Nero's girlfriend for doing a marvelous job on her scary prank, you got out of the room just in time to hear some childish screams coming from the great hall. 

_Dante must've changed strategies now,..._

As you were about to leave the hallway, you noticed something blue and shiny on the ground. You grabbed it right away and realized it was an exquisite feather that seemed to glow and cast light to the dark hallway. You looked ahead of you and noticed more of these blue black feathers scattered on the floor, clearly leading towards another room.

Rightfully thinking that this could very well lead to an interesting discovery, you followed the path made of feathers that was made solely for you. Picking the beautiful feathers one by one and collecting them, you felt the temperature in the mansion clearly dropping by the second, and when you reached your destination - a door which was being pointed by that last feather - you heard someone running about on the other side. You even heard some voices, not one but, two.

Smiling and feeling excited, you opened the door,...

... and saw nothing, aside from the three or four bookshelves and the old grand piano in the middle of the room.

Taking a step inside, you cautiously looked around the place, waiting for something to come out and chase you around.

The door closed on its own, and the temperature dropped even further. You closed your parka and took a few more steps. Then, you noticed something on the stool in front of the piano - a steel pot.

Raising your eyebrows, wondering what a steel pot was doing there, you walked towards it, and before you could even grab it, you noticed something that looked like a dishcloth next to it.

A steel pot, and a dishcloth,...

_Do they want me to rub this thing clean?!_

Rolling your eyes and chuckling at the simple thought, you carefully placed the feathers you collected on a small table nearby ( you wanted to make something out of those ), took the steel pot and the dishcloth and started rubbing it, waiting for something to happen,...

"Oh! Now?" You heard a whisper from behind one of the bookshelves. "Okay, here goes!"

All of a sudden, something like a weak electricity ran through your whole body and startled you, making you drop the steel pot on the floor, and when you bent to pick it up, black smoke rose from it, engulfing it and swallowing it whole.

_Where did - ?!_

"Greetings, my lady." A low voice spoke. You slowly looked up and saw,...

... that gentleman you met at your cousin's wedding.

Now, who was this man again? Oh! It's V! His name is V. Although,...

... what’s that funny – looking turban doing on top of his head? Why was he standing like that, all proud and mighty, with his arms crossed over his chest?

And, most importantly, why was his skin _blue_?

"Umm,..." You began, uncertain how to respond. "Y - your steel pot,... I don't know what happened. It seemed so real and - "

"You have set me free from a hundred years of slumber." V spoke in what he hoped to be a mystical kind of tone. "And to show you my gratitude, I shall now grant you,... **_three wishes_**."

"W - wait a second here, three wishes?" You asked, finally figuring out what V was supposed to be. "Do you mean to say you're a Genie,... trapped in a steel pot?!"

V felt his face heat up at your words but, due to his heavy blue makeup, he was most definitely certain that you couldn't see through his shame of being a Genie for Halloween. He knew you have every right to laugh at him, to mock him for going through such a foolish thing, however,...

... you only gave him a gentle and understanding smile as if you sensed his discomfort.

And it warmed V's heart.

"Wanna sit down for a while?" You offered, and a few moments later, you were laughing at his stories of how he ended up here doing Avery's _bidding_ once more.

"Stand in a steel pot, she said." V said, his words making you laugh harder. "It'll be fun, she said."

"I'm glad you didn't stand in a steel pot, though." You answered as you gave the man an apologetic look. "One comic relief for a Halloween attraction is enough. We don't need to add another."

V hummed in agreement, not saying any more words to add to the conversation.

For a while, V just sat there beside you, appreciating the quiet and peaceful moment between the two of you. No words were exchanged between you for a while, and yet, despite that, V truly felt at ease next to you.

It was like,...

... he was back during that time when he first met you. Not during the wedding, no, but, way back.

It was right here where he saw you after wandering about in the dark for so long. You played the piano for him, and you even gave him words of encouragement. And those words were the very weapons he used against the evil that once imprisoned the innocent souls here in this mansion for its own gain.

It was also here where he kissed you for the very first time.

And he was well aware that, unfortunately, you couldn't remember a thing about him, only that you knew you have seen him before but, couldn't remember when or where exactly. He confirmed this, himself, when he started observing you from the moment you reunited with him during Avery and Roman's wedding.

And now, as he observed you in the corner of his eye, he noticed the subtle look of sadness in your face. You may have shown him that you were happy and well, when, in fact, you felt the opposite. And it unnerved, no, _worried_ V, a lot.

He desired nothing but your happiness, he didn't need to see anything else but your smile. After everything you've been through in your past life, he knew he must give you what you truly deserved and more. He will give back everything he owed you, for saving him, for making him see the truth in the face of evil, for making him believe that he's strong,...

... for believing in him despite everything.  
Right then and there, he made up his mind, and he swore he would never repeat the mistakes of the past.  
He vowed that he will make you the happiest woman on earth.

As he stroked the antique locket in his pocket, he turned to you and quietly uttered your name.

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought of them?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your three wishes." V clarified. "Have you thought of them?"

"Oh! I,..."

V helplessly watched as he saw you fidget on your seat. Did he say too much?

"What I mean is," V added. " ... you've set me free from the confines of the evil steel pot. I feel it is only fitting that I should return the favor."

And to this, you giggled once more. You found it simply cute and adorable that, despite his discomfort in playing the role of the Genie, he still managed to be in character.

Somehow, you felt that he's doing you a kindness you don't deserve. Would it be like taking advantage of his kindness?

"Oh, Mr. V, you don't have to. We're basically just playing trick or treat, right? I mean you don't have to go to so much trouble,..."

"But, I insist." V answered with that disarming smirk of his. _Damn, that smile!_ "And you can call me V. No need for such formalities."

Just like how V felt a few minutes earlier, you felt your face getting hotter with just that killer smile of his. However, unlike him, you're not wearing any makeup, save for some light lipstick and mascara. You could never hide your true feelings from him.

And so, with a sigh, you decided to just play along. "I suppose you will have a negative reaction if I ask you to turn me into a millionaire,..."

"Is it what you truly want? Wealth? Then, I could - "

"No! I mean, I'm only joking." You smiled nervously, feeling shocked after learning that V truly meant his word - that he really wanted to fulfill your three wishes. "It's not what I want."

"Then, please, tell me your deepest desires." V urged, his insistence actually making you a bit nervous and excited for the wrong reasons. “And I shall turn it into reality.”

With a deep sigh, you contemplated on what to say for a while. And when you finally decided on what to truly wish for, you spoke once more.

"Okay, first of all, I want you to have a rest day every once in a while." You noticed the look of question in his face and immediately clarified your statement. "Ah, I didn't mean this in a bad or hard way, believe me! It's just that, I noticed you work too hard, you barely have enough time for yourself. Maybe eat outside or cook something. Have fun with friends. Go to the mall, shop for clothes, or watch movies. Or if you want, you can drop by our house anytime you want and gran and I will prepare something for you. Or maybe, ahh, hang out?"

"Is that," V mused, a look of fascination in his gentle features. " ... an _invitation_ , my lady?"

You swore he could kill you with that sultry voice and that devilish smile of his! You were even positive that you were blushing quite madly and shamelessly right before him. "I g - guess so. Yes."

"Oh, my. How generous of you. Well, then, what about the second wish?"

"Umm, let's see,... I want to," You muttered as you looked up at the Victorian style ceiling. " ... I want to have a proper rest."

"Hmm, and what does the lady mean by those words?"

You smiled guiltily at him. "I’ve been having some difficulty in sleeping for a month now. I just toss and turn around in bed, and I still couldn't sleep."

 _So, that explains the dark circles underneath her lovely (E/C) eyes,..._ "That,... must be really,... bothersome,..."

"Oh, you could say that again." You agreed, then sighed as you allowed your posture to slip for a slouch. "I miss those days when I could easily sleep like a child."

V hummed, then, a few moments later, he cleared his throat and went on. "And the third wish?"

"I want to move on."

The words came too fast that it almost slipped past V's radar.

_What,... did she mean by those words?_

"You,... want to move on?"

"Oh! Ah, scratch that, please. It's a joke, n - nothing too important,..." You stuttered, fully knowing that V would see through your lie.

And see through it, he sure did.

The desire to go out and have fun with friends. The longing to have a peaceful sleep.

And wanting to move on.

He knew, or at least figured out, what was really going on.

With a simple smile, he raised his metal cane that once belonged to Victor Blake ( not William Blake’s descendant ) and gently tapped your head with it. Then, as softly as he could, he raised your chin with his long and slender fingers and made you look him in the eye.

"Your wish,... is my command,..."

After your talk with the mysterious V, the rest of the day went by without so much as a ruckus. The host and hostess Avery and Roman, dressed as Morticia and Gomez Addams, graciously welcomed all the guests at the gate. Almost everyone who visited the house had their photos taken with Nero as the Teen Wolf Bond. However, he was not the most popular Halloween attraction. Dante, who finally made up his mind to chuck out his cheap Vergil cosplay, decided to just throw all pride and pretense aside and simply morphed into his _Sin_ Devil Trigger form to scare people. And he became an instant hit. V declared he was too tired of granting people's wishes as the Genie after your conversation and decided to let Griffon and Shadow ( who only scared and bullied the hell out of the people who made out of Dante's prank without so much as a tear in one eye ) take over as his wish - granting familiars. Nico, who was staying in one of the rooms on the first floor, enjoyed the hell out of frightening people with her awesome effects.

And Kyrie? Apparently, she was stuck in the kitchen, waiting for someone to get lost in there so she could offer them the magical potions she made as a _Good Witch_.

There never was a _Girl From Ring_ in the first place,...


	2. One Call Away

V was going to ask you out for the very first time.

He has been pacing about the spacious living room of the house he actually bought for himself with the money he received from Avery, not knowing when or how to do it.

"Ya just have to press that call button and say _hi_." Griffon, who was perched on top of the antique mahogany bookshelf he bought ( also with the money he earned from Avery's commission ), said for the third time that night upon seeing him in that tensed state. "It's as simple as that."

"You don't understand." The poet replied, his hands trembling at the mere thought. "What if I fail? What if I mess everything up? What if she refused to go out with me? What if she reject me?”

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ya gotta chill there, V!" The Demonic avian answered, flapping his gorgeous wings and leaving his pedestal to perch on his master's shoulders. "Ya think too much. Ye're not gonna fuck up, or some shit! Come on, all it takes is one simple press of that little green button."

V and Griffon took a good look at the dark and sleek Somesang model that Nico gave him during Avery and Roman's wedding. While it was, indeed, true that she installed in there some applications she made, herself, the fact that she also put your name and personal information on top of the phone's contact list could never be denied. Heck, it even has your pretty photo in it, probably _stolen_ by the Artisan, herself.

And V was just one click away from calling you, his fingers and nerves just wouldn't cooperate.

But, then again, he knew that Griffon was right: all it would take is one simple press of that little green button. So, what's stopping him?

Shadow, who was leisurely lying on the fluffy cream carpet that V bought along with his other, new appliances and furniture, yawned at the scene, seemingly and clearly finding her master's lack of _balls_ boring. Uninteresting even. She, then, lied her chin back down on her folded legs and took a nap.

"See? Even the housecat thinks ye're borin'."

"Is that how you see me? Boring?"

"A little,..." Griffon answered, his prolonged tone making V suspicious. "Alright! Ye're the most borin' kinda guy I've ever met! Happy?!"

To this, the poet only felt gloomier than ever.

His thin and fragile frame, his unimpressive dark hair which always covered half of his face, and his love for good old fashioned poetry and reading,...

What kind of woman could ever love a guy like him?

"Hey, V, cheer up! It's not like _sweets_ is attracted to looks alone. Do what ya think ye're good at!"

"What,... I'm good at?"

"Yeah." Griffon agreed as he ruffled his feathers. "Think about it."

V did not answer. Instead, he remained in his silent thoughtfulness as he contemplated on his next move. Griffon was right, he must not dwell on his own insecurities and, instead, focus more on his strengths. That's a good start, actually. That's - 

"Hey, is that _sweets_ lurking outside the window?!" Griffon suddenly squawked as he pointed at the window with his wing. And as V made the mistake of looking at it, the brave and adventurous familiar pressed the call button too quickly, effectively initiating the conversation with you. "Ah, oops! My wing slipped,..."

V furrowed his eyebrows at the familiar but, he knew his anger towards him was pointless.

You have already answered the call.

_"Hello?"_

"Come on, V! Ya can do it!" Griffon whispered as he flew away from him with a proud look on his face.

For a moment, V looked like he was about to drop dead on the floor upon hearing your voice.

He had no other choice but to see this through.

"It's me." The poor, nervous poet answered as he helplessly watched Griffon raise his head and wave his beak from left to right in celebration.

_"Oh! Good evening, V."_

"Good evening, my lady."

_"Umm, how can I help you?"_

"Relax,..." Griffon whispered as he made a gesture with his wings. "Breathe in, breathe out,..."

"I was wondering if," V began uneasily, his voice slightly shaking. " ... you see, I,..."

_"Hmm?"_

"I bought tickets to a movie,... and I was thinking if," V took a deep breath and went on. " ... would you like to see it,... with me?"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence on the other end which made V both embarrassed and scared. Embarrassed that he has made a complete fool of himself before you, and scared that you might never speak with him anymore.

"Well, I know you have other plans for tomorrow, and I don't want to - "

_"Sure."_

" ... sorry?"

V suddenly heard your sweet laughter and it honestly confused him. What now?

_"What I mean is, yes, V. I will go with you."_

"That is,... great! Thank you,..." V breathed a sigh of relief, feeling all the tension getting flushed out of his entire system. "Would eight in the morning be alright with you?"

_"Of course."_

"Well, then. I'll see you,... tomorrow."

_"Alright! Good night, V."_

"Good night."

And with that, the call finally ended.

"Ohoho, see?!" Griffon said as he flew back towards V. "It's not that hard, right?"

"Actually, yes."

"Right!"

"And, Griffon?"

"Yes, V?"

"You're not coming with us tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

***


	3. Just The Two Of Us ( ? )

***

_***Old - Fashioned Peanut - Butter Cookies*** _

***Ingredients**

2 cups creamy peanut butter ( not the all - natural variety )

1½ cups granulated sugar

½ cup packed light brown sugar

2 large eggs

2 teaspoons baking soda

2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract

½ teaspoon kosher salt

***How to Make It**

**_Step 1_ **

Heat oven to 350° F.

_**Step 2** _

Using an electric mixer, beat the peanut butter and sugars on medium - high speed until fluffy, 2 to 3 minutes. Reduce speed to low and beat in the eggs, baking soda, vanilla, and salt.

_**Step 3** _

Roll heaping tablespoonfuls of the dough into balls and place on parchment - lined baking sheets, spacing them 2 inches apart. With a lightly floured fork, press the dough to a ⅜ - inch thickness, making a crisscross pattern on top of each cookie.

_**Step 4** _

Bake, rotating the baking sheets halfway through, until the edges are set, 10 to 12 minutes. Cool slightly on the baking sheets, then transfer to wire racks to cool completely. Store the cookies in an airtight container at room temperature for up to 5 days.

***

You were blissfully unaware of this but, V prepared for your very first date the entire night before the big day that he almost drove Griffon to sheer insanity.

Picking out clothes and accessories for him and teaching him stuff he, more or less, already knew regarding the opposite gender, the bird worked hard to the bone just to make his master look good in front of you. He wanted his master to give a nice first impression, after all.

But, then again, since V started living separately from Dante and Vergil for a month ( the younger brother always made him clean the eternally messy shop, while the older twin and him knew each other too well to the point of awkwardness and, sometimes, hostility ), he only managed to buy a few pieces of clothing with the money he has earned as an independent Devil Hunter. Meaning, there wasn't too much clothing to choose from in the first place. Well, at least right then. He could earn money faster than his two bickering brothers, anyway, and he has proven it more than a decent amount of times already.

So, he has no other choice but to go along with a decent and smart casual wear, which consisted of a simple white button down shirt, black pants, and a pair of black boots ( with the extremely cold weather going ballistic on his thin and bony frame, he has to set aside the sandals for a while ). Completing his look with a knitted pullover and a black parka, he made his way towards your house, which was not really that far, since he now practically lived next to you.

Approximately five minutes before eight in the morning, V was sitting there on the sofa, waiting for you to come down. And when you finally did, boy, was he really surprised. Clad in a light - colored coat worn over a gingham dress, black leggings, and a pair of boots, you looked truly lovely in V's eyes.

You smiled brightly as V greeted you, and after receiving something from your loving grandmother that she made, herself, you two finally took off.

*

The Red Grave shopping district, despite the cold weather, was packed with people of all ages. Children, teens, and adults, each and everyone of them walked about the place, going to different boutiques, eating at restaurants, or just simply looking around. And most of them were already buying Christmas presents.

V had different plans for you, however. He bought tickets to that latest installment of a long - running space opera saga, after all, which, he rightfully thought, was one of your favorite movie genres. Now, you found this completely normal, since movies like that were really in demand as of the moment. What really surprised you was the _quality_ of tickets he bought for the two of you.

"Umm, V, _Star Wars_ is that way." You gently reminded him after grabbing your popcorn, jelly beans, and (F/F) frappe from the snack bar.

V only smiled at you. "I know, dear." He told you as he guided you towards the opposite direction were lesser people were going: the Director's Club, of all places.

_Director's Club?!_ You thought hysterically. _But, tickets there are way too expensive!_

And he was totally not kidding around! You were going to watch Star Wars there!

"This,... is unreal,..." You gasped in wonder as you finally entered the prestigious theatre house and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs that has the perfect distance from the huge screen. Since few people could afford tickets to the Director's Club, the place, itself, was refreshingly calm. And it was perfect.

"Hmm?" V hummed in question as he settled down next to you and wore his 3D glasses.

You shook your head and gave him a smile. "Nothing."

The movie, itself, was wonderful. You smiled at the little jokes, became emotional at the drama, and gasped at the wonderfully choreographed fight scenes between the heroine and the villain. It was,... very good,...

... however, for the third time since the movie started, you heard that _weird_ noise coming from your left side as if something _huge_ was just pumped out of a clogged drain. The noise was not that loud, actually, but the quietness around you made it seem like it was really loud in your ears. And so, you made the wrong decision to turn and,...

V's eyes widened as he felt something soft and warm cling to his left arm, and he was surprised to see you looking up at him with a worried look on your face.

"V," you whispered. " ... someone is,... s - someone,... _they're_ ,..."

The poet furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he followed your line of sight, and when he finally saw what you were talking about, a soft curse escaped his lips.

For there, on your left, were two young lovers shamelessly kissing and totally ignoring the movie.

V clicked his tongue in annoyance. _These young people,..._

"Dear, can we switch places?" V asked, and a few moments later, as the teen lovers were still doing their thing, they were startled when something forcefully dropped right in front of them. "Apologies." The poet said with a sadistic smile, his left hand firmly holding the cane that startled them, his eyes still focused on the screen. "My hand,... slipped."

You were still laughing about it an hour later after the movie wrapped as you recalled how the teen couple reacted ( they scrambled away from V and out of the cinema in utter fear of the tattooed poet ). And V? He seriously breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing that your experience to your first movie with him was not entirely ruined because of them. For, if it did, only God or the Devil knows what he will do to them,...

After the cinema, he brought you to a restaurant to have lunch. Then, when you still have enough time, you asked V to accompany you to the Music Store to buy something.

And all throughout your quality time with him, you were not aware of the eyes that were observing you and V from afar,...

"Ah, I've been looking all over for this!" You happily exclaimed as you took out the piece of Mozart's **_Ah Vous Dirai - je, Maman_** from your shopping bag. "Thank you so much for going with me, V."

"No," the poet answered with a gentle smile as he twirled his metal cane. " ... thank you,... for indulging my,... little,... request."

Once again, you felt yourself blushing before the man and slightly turned away. _Why does he always make you feel that way?!_

Before you could embarrass yourself even further, you took out the thing that your grandmother gave you. It was a jar of peanut butter cookies that she baked, herself.

"This is for you." You told him with a shy smile as you handed him the jar of homemade cookies. "Gran told me to give it to you. I hope you like it."

"Why, thank you so much." V answered graciously. "And I'm sure I will! Would you mind if I take a bite now?"

"Oh, of course, not! Go ahead."

Feeling excited upon receiving something homemade for the first time ever, V eagerly opened the jar and took one cookie, its wonderful aroma filling his nostrils.

However, before he could even take a single bite, someone scoffed from behind him. You and V turned and saw, to your utter shock,...

"How awfully domestic is that?!"


	4. Hard Feelings

***

**_*The Important Discourse Regarding A New Species Of Bird - The Red Grave Muckspout Griffon, AKA "The Hangry Bird"*_ **

Discovered by Nicoletta Goldstein, the grandchild of the famous Nell Goldstein, .45 Caliber Virtuoso, these species of bird, otherwise or simply known as **_"The Griffon"_** , is one of the most fascinating creatures that ever existed on the planet. It has gorgeous blue and black feathers, sharp talons, a peculiar - looking beak that opens three - ways, and sharp, golden eyes that seem to mock any onlooker. It has a wingspan of about ten feet, and could easily whisk away a toddler with its massive built.

Found in the backyard of an abandoned house that was once resided by a man named Sparda, this _**"hangry bird"**_ tends to be too irrational, angry and hostile, even, when it is famished. Exotic pet breeders who wish to take care of this unique specie are sternly warned and advised to keep in mind to feed it **_at least six times a day_** to keep it from attacking innocent citizens.

And while on the topic of this bird attacking innocents, this bird has a rather curious skill - the ability to control electricity. While it is not fully confirmed by the Artisan who discovered the specie, the Griffon seemingly has a certain part in its body which enables them to freely control electricity and any electrical devices near them. One is advised to keep this in mind so as not to be electrocuted, or, otherwise, **_murdered_** by this bird.

Another noteworthy characteristic of the Griffon is its ability to mimic the human language. However, due to some, yet, unknown reason, the Griffon could only mimic curse words ( which this reporter is forbidden to mention ), hence its name - **_The Red Grave Muckspout_**.

Only time will tell if this new species of bird, or oversized chicken, could be taken care of as a pet for some quality company, or kept as a weapon for hijacking nearby electric devices, which is a threat to the government and a treat to possible terrorists, who could utilize its skill in more nefarious and sinister ways.

***

"How awfully domestic is that?!"

An all too - familiar voice uttered just behind them.

That proud stance, those glaring eyes, and that awful - looking signature moustache,...

... it was none other than Christopher Lancaster, himself.

But, this time, his aura felt _normal_. There was nothing evil about him, save for his sardonic smile and the annoying way that facial hair of his twitch with every movement of his lips , which made V conclude that the evil doctor's reincarnation was just an eyesore and nothing more. A human, which was not a total threat.

Or,... _was he_?

The man's eyes landed on you and the way he smirked at you made you flinch, and almost made V lose his patience.

"Small world!" Christopher announced like it was completely normal for the three of you to have a friendly conversation. "Didn't know the **_scouts_** have a field trip today." He said those words as his eyes lingered on the jar of cookies on V's hands, which offended the both of you.

"What are you doing here, Christopher?" You sneered at him, not wanting V to mingle with the guy.

"Oh! Don't be so hostile on your **_former lover_** , missy!" The obnoxious guy said, pretending to be scared of you as he backed out a few steps away from you. "Oh, I almost forgot! You are a gentle little thing who can't go hostile on anything. Ah! My bad, my bad, so sorry!"

"Pardon me, sir," V interrupted upon seeing your infuriated face turn red. " ... if you don't have,... anything nice to say, will you, please, let us move along, or leave us be?"

To this, the man's eyes widened in amusement. He laughed, clapped his hands, and pointed at V as he looked at you accusingly. "Is this your new man? Well, I have to offer my salutations to you for finding someone who suits a granny's girl like you!" Then, looking at V with those challenging eyes of his, he flat out said, "A total **_mama's boy_**."

For a moment, V lost his temper. **_No one_** is allowed to talk to his **_mother_** in such a way. And **_no one_** ,... is allowed to embarrass you in any way or form. Not now, not after, not while he's still breathing, and especially not when he's bitten the dust.

You were not sure what was going on in V's head, only that he seemed to go quiet for a while as he slowly raised his left hand and -

"WHOA! WATCH OUT!"

A familiar female voice screamed, startling you, V, Christopher, and anyone who was nearby. And then, you saw a blur of black and blue land on Christopher's face, shocking and frightening the hell out of the offensive man.

"I'm so very, very sorry, mister!" Nico, who suddenly came out of nowhere, apologized as she made her way towards Christopher to untangle the bundle of angry feathers on his face. And when she did, you saw V smirk as he shook his head. It was Griffon who attacked Christopher, after all.

"WHAT,... THE FUCK IS THAT,... FUCKING BIRD?!" Christopher howled, flinching at the pain on his face due to the cuts Griffon just inflicted on him with his sharp talons.

"Oh! I'm so, so, sorry, sir! I truly am!" Nico blabbered in a convincing tone. "Red Grave Muckspout Chickens - "

Griffon angrily squawked and struggled against Nico's grasp upon hearing the word _chicken_ from her, making her change the name of his _species_ impromptu.

"I mean, **_Red Grave Muckspout Griffons_** tend to be really grumpy when they're hungry. But, just this mornin’, it ate six pancakes, four muffins, a child's ice cream, and an old man's baguette. It even drank my own coffee, and it's still **_hangry_**! I don't know what to do with it!"

Christopher just stared at her, confused as hell, and shook his head as he pinched his nose bridge in frustration.

"Keep your weird, _fucking_ pets to yourself, woman!" He angrily screamed at her as he took out his handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping the blood off his face. "That _fucking_ thing could kill people!"

"OH, YEAH?!" Griffon screamed, making everyone turn to him in both fright and shock. And it even made V turn the other way and hide his face to conceal his laughter. "WELL, FUCK YA, TOO!"

"WHAT THE F - ?!"

"AHH!" Nico howled helplessly as she forcefully clamped Griffon's beak close with her free hand and held him closer to the point of suffocation. " ** _Muckspout_**! Red Grave **_Muckspout_**! It's in his, ah, nature to curse like that! Yeah! It's like a parrot, see? It can mimic human sounds, but it could only say swear words! So, ya basically taught him that! Yeah! It's not his fault, please, forgive him. He's an innocent, little angel!"

You have no idea what was going on, but you were only glad to see V having a **_blast_** with Nico's act. By this time, the poet has retreated to a corner and held the column post for support as he stifled his laughter and held his aching stomach with his free hand.

And Christopher, your **_former lover_**? He was beyond outraged and pissed. He closed his eyes, pursed his lips in fury, and held up both of his hands. With one last threatening look, he scoffed, and marched away like a defeated middle school bully. That's what he was, after all - he was a bully, and nothing more.

When the obnoxious man could no longer be seen, Nico let go of her **_Red Grave Muckspout_** pet and it made its way towards V.

"Come on!" Nico told you and V. "Let's get ya outta here."


	5. Check Yes, Or No

_***The Best Chocolate Chip Cookie*** _

**Prep Time** \-  15 minutes

**Cook Time** \-  15 minutes

**Chill Time** \-  2 hours

**Total Time** \-  30 minutes

**Yield** \- 24 cookies

**Serving Size** \- 1 cookie

#### *Ingredients

  * 1/2 cup ( 113g ) unsalted butter, melted
  * 1/3 cup ( 66 g ) granulated sugar
  * 1/2 cup ( 104g ) packed light brown sugar
  * 1 large egg
  * 1 teaspoon ( 5ml ) vanilla extract
  * 1/2 teaspoon baking soda
  * 1/2 teaspoon salt
  * 1 1/2 cups ( 186g ) all-purpose flour
  * 1 1/2 cups ( 255g ) chocolate chips ( semi - sweet or milk )



#### *Instructions

  * Note: This dough requires chilling.

  * Place melted butter in the bowl of a stand mixer fitted with the paddle attachment ( or a large bowl if using a hand mixer ). Add granulated and brown sugars and mix on low speed until the mixture is smooth. Mix in egg and vanilla extract and mix on medium speed until combined.

  * Mix in baking soda and salt, then slowly mix in flour and mix just until the batter is smooth and comes together. Be sure to scrape the sides of the bowl during mixing. Slowly mix in chocolate chips.

  * Line a cookie sheet with a silicone baking mat or parchment paper. Scoop 2 tablespoon balls of dough onto the cookie sheet. Spacing doesn’t matter because you will be chilling the dough. Cover with plastic wrap and chill for at least 2 hours.

  * Preheat oven to 350°F. Line a second cookie sheet with parchment paper or a silicone baking mat.

  * Remove the chilled cookie dough balls from the refrigerator and space them 2 - inches apart on the cookie sheets. Bake ( 2 tablespoon sized cookies ) for 11 - 15 minutes, or until the edges are a light golden and the tops are no longer glossy. Let cool on the cookie sheets at least 10 minutes before removing.




#### *Recipe Notes

Try using white chocolate chips or a combination of milk, semi - sweet, and white chocolate chips instead of all one flavor. You can even substitute butterscotch or peanut butter chips, or add your favorite nuts. Just keep the amount of add - ins to 1 1/2 cups.

#### *Nutrition Information

Serving: 1cookie | Calories: 150kcal | Carbohydrates: 20g | Protein: 1g | Fat: 6g | Saturated Fat: 4g | Cholesterol: 18mg | Sodium: 83mg | Potassium: 16mg | Sugar: 14g | Vitamin A: 155IU | Vitamin C: 0.1mg | Calcium: 20mg | Iron: 0.6mg

*Nutritional information not guaranteed to be accurate

***

V has been staring at the peanut butter cookie in his hand for the past half hour.

Admittedly, the events that took place earlier during the day in the Red Grave shopping district has been weighing heavily on his mind. 

Yes, the atmosphere ( despite the place being jam - packed with Christmas holiday shoppers ) was perfect, the movie ( although the majority of the scenes were not very tolerable ) was eye - candy, the food ( which was uniquely and refreshingly Japanese for him ) was great, even the little trip to the music shop ( which almost tempted him to buy a new violin of his own ) was calm and peaceful.

All in all, it was almost perfect. _Almost_.

What really took the perfect moment from him was that Christopher Lancaster guy. _Again_.

After defeating the evil doctor almost two months ago, V seriously thought that it was the end of that fiend. He truly believed that the evil doctor was rotting away in the fiery pits of the Underworld, his flesh being fed to a multitude of famished Demons. Alas, he was wrong: it turned out that he, like you, was reincarnated, and, apparently, he was your _former lover_.

The ride on the way back to Swan Lane was the most awkward moment that V has ever experienced. Although Nico's driving was normal for once, V, or Griffon, wasn't able to say anything to lessen the tension in the air. In fact, one could safely say that the demonic bird and the noisy Artisan were both tongue - tied for once. Despite knowing that his familiar ( who was still feeling salty after being left alone in the house ) and the Artisan ( who was feeling extra curious and mischievous to know the status of your relationship with him ) teamed up to spy on your very first date with V, the poet just couldn't bring himself to scold either one of them. He knew it would only make you even more uncomfortable, and the least thing he wanted was for you to feel bad.

The one hour ride from the shopping district to your house ended with you nodding to him and entering your house without even saying a word. So, naturally, V was worried sick about you.

What happened between you and that man that made you feel like that? Did he hurt you? Humiliated you, then left you? Lancaster did have strong opinions about your _domestic_ personality. What did he mean by that, anyway?

_Wait a second_ , V thought as some awful feeling made his stomach turn. _Did Lancaster - ?!_

"WHOA, V! WHERE WILL YA BRING THAT COOKIE?!" Griffon, who was quietly observing V from his perch for the past half hour as his master stared at the said cookie in his hand, squawked and flapped his wings erratically, positively shocked upon witnessing the poet's weird behavior.

V noticed how his actions must have startled the bird, opened his mouth wide, and finally ate the cookie whole.

_Hmm, yum,..._

V swallowed and turned to Griffon. "That man must've done something that made her feel that way." He said quietly as if someone's listening or spying on him.

"Well, yeah, of course he did! What do ya expect?" The bird answered. "That man is evil! I should've plucked his eyeballs out but, that crazy bitch stopped me and called me a chicken!"

Griffon's words successfully started the fire, making V's eyes widen in both shock and anger. The man grabbed his metal cane from the sofa and started making his way towards the front door, sweater, loose pants, fluffy slippers, and all. The man would've walked outside without any protection from the harsh cold weather if it weren't for Griffon's intervention.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WAIT!" The bird flew towards V at a break - neck speed and yelled at his master's face, desperately trying to prevent the poet from storming outside and killing himself in the process. "WHAT DO YA THINK YE'RE DOIN'?!"

"What I'm doing,... is putting an end to that miserable man's life once and for all."

"I get ya! I get that he may have done somethin' to sweets - HEY, LISTEN TO ME!" Griffon screeched as he tried his best to stop V from going outside by grabbing onto his shirt with his talons, almost ripping the white fabric to shreds.

But, the poet would not be stopped. Despite the demonic bird's efforts, he still made his way towards the door. He grabbed the brass door knob and turned to his familiar one last time before throwing it open. "I swear: if he so much as touch a single strand of her hair, I will send him back to the Underworld where he belongs! I don't care if I die in the process! I want to see him suffer and I don't care if it's the last thing I see before I die!"

"NO, NO, NO, V! YE'RE BEIN' RECKLESS! YE'RE - !"

But, Griffon was too late. V managed to open the door, and,...

The poet and the familiar stared in disbelief at the figure standing before them. Slightly shivering and partly covered with snow was none other than the lovely female that almost drove V to murder.

"(Y/N)?" Both V and Griffon muttered in disbelief. 

_How long have you been standing there in the cold?!_

_Were you,..._

_Were you listening all this time?!_

You smiled at him as you held a small container closer to your chest. "Hi, V! Umm, did I, ahh, come at the wrong time?"

"No! I mean," V stuttered as Griffon quietly retreated to his former position near the shelves. Stepping aside to make way for you, he spoke, " ... please, come in. Make yourself at home."

"Ah! There's no need. I won't stay for too long. I,... just wanna ask for a favor, actually."

"What favor?"

Griffon, who deliberately heard this, sneaked back towards V and positioned himself just behind the door next to the poet to listen to the conversation. Shadow, who seemed to have picked up on the situation, as well, only squinted her eyes as if to let her fellow familiar do his thing.

"You see, uhm," You began quite awkwardly. As used as you were to talking to the opposite gender, you still couldn't shake the unfamiliar feeling you have when talking to V. There seemed to be something in the poet, in the way he looked at you, touched you, and spoke to you, that pulled you in like a moth to the lamp, or the lamb to its shepherd, and you have mixed feelings about this, honestly.

However, it was not the right time to be musing about the mystery that was V. Taking a deep breath and inching closer towards him, you spoke once more. " ... I've heard from Nico that you can play the violin."

"Oh! Why, yes, of course!" V, who caught a whiff of your lovely flowery - scent cologne and going internally crazy about it, confirmed with a huge smile on his face. "How can I help you?"

"Can I invite you to work tomorrow? Do you still have that violin of yours?"

"She's asking him out!" Griffon whispered back to Shadow. After hearing this, she stood from the fluffy carpet and made her way to the demonic bird to also listen in on the conversation.

"I'm afraid that - "

"You can't come?" You whispered, feeling sad and disappointed with his answer. "It's okay, though. I understand. It's all too sudden, after all."

"The shy boy is ruinin' it!" Griffon savagely whispered, making Shadow raise her paw in an effort to push her master forward towards you.

"No! W - what I mean is," V stuttered ( at the same time Shadow’s paw almost made contact with his bottom ), wanting to clear out the confusion. " ... I'm afraid I don't have a violin right now. I would love to go but,..."

You knitted your brows, your mind deep in thought. Then, raising a gloved hand and pointing at the ceiling, you looked back at him with your eyes wide open. "My partner has one! I mean, she left it there, I know! You see, we have a thanksgiving party tomorrow, and we're short on participants. My partner was supposed to play the violin during one of the book reading sessions. But, she said she needed to take a break.”

"Is that so?" His confused face finally clearing up and his tensed shoulders finally relaxing, he smiled and nodded. "I can do that, yes. I will come."

Griffon and Shadow peaked just in time to see you leaping in the air in excitement and grabbing V's sleeve with your free hand as you smiled all too brightly at him.

"Thank you so much! Oh, God! You don't know how relieved I' am to know that you'll come."

"Anything for you, my dear." V answered, once again making your face heat up. "What time shall I pick you up?"

_Oh, why does he have that killer, adorable, smug smile?!_ "Oh, uhm, would seven in the morning be okay? The program won't start until eleven but, we still have to prepare."

"Seven o'clock, it is."

"And here, gran insists I give you this."

V received, yet, another jar of cookies. Classic chocolate - chipped, this time. And it's still so warm and looked so delicious,...

"Could you, please, deliver my gratitude to your sweet gran?" V asked, knowing how much Adelaide missed her own grandfather, who looked exactly like him.

"Will do." You smiled at him. "See you tomorrow, V!" Taking a step back, you waved at him and finally went back home.

"Good night, my dear." V said, also waving at you as he was watching you make your way safely to your house. And when he turned around, he noticed both Shadow and Griffon looking up at him.

"Ohoho, someone's gonna get fat this Christmas!" Griffon mocked as he focused his golden eyes on the jar at V's hands. "Hey, we're invited, right?"


	6. Happily

**_*German Christmas Goose ( Weihnachtsgans )*_ **

Total - 2 hours and 30 minutes

Prep - 30 minutes

Cook - 2 hours

Yield - 4 servings

***Ingredients**

**For the Goose:**

4 1/2 - pound goose ( cleaned and dressed, no gizzards )

Dash salt ( or to taste )

Dash pepper ( or to taste )

2 teaspoons dried thyme

2 apples ( peeled, cored, and quartered )

1 small onion ( cut lengthwise into 1/4 - inch - wide strips )

1 tablespoon salt ( mixed with 1 cup water )

**For the Gravy:**

2 tablespoons goose drippings

2 tablespoons all - purpose flour

1 ( 14 - ounce ) can chicken broth ( or homemade chicken stock )

Optional: salt

Optional: pepper

Optional: dried thyme

***Steps To Make It**

Note: while there are multiple steps to this recipe, this dish is broken down into workable categories to help you better plan for preparation and cooking.

***Make the Goose**

1\. Gather the Ingredients.

2\. Heat oven to 350 F.

3\. Wash and dry the goose, like you would a chicken or turkey. Sprinkle salt, pepper, and thyme inside the cavity and fill with apple quarters and onions. If they don’t all fit, you can cook them alongside the goose in a small, buttered dish.

4\. Mix 1 tablespoon salt with 1 cup of water and pour that into the bottom of the roasting pan. Place the roasting rack on top. Pierce the goose skin in several places to let the fat drip out as it cooks.

5\. Put the goose, breast - side down, on the roasting rack and place in oven for 50 minutes. Use the salt water mixture to baste the goose several times during this period. Add more water to drip pan if necessary. Turn the goose over onto its back and cook, basting as needed, for 50 minutes.

6\. Let the goose rest for 5 minutes as you make the gravy.

***Make the Gravy**

1\. Gather the ingredients.

2\. Mix 2 tablespoons of the fat drippings with 2 tablespoons flour in a small saucepan and cook for 1 minute. Gradually add the chicken broth, stirring well after each addition. Add salt, pepper, and thyme, if desired, to taste. Keep warm.

3\. Serve the goose and gravy with canned peach halves decorated with currant jelly ( if you don't want to make currant jelly or can't find it prepared, cranberry sauce is a fine substitute ), buttered Brussels sprouts, potato croquettes ( or mashed potatoes ), and the cooked apples and onions.

***

A plump, elderly woman with very gentle and motherly features clapped her hands and addressed everyone in the room. "Let's get to work, everyone!"

"Let's go, V." You told the poet as you motioned for him to follow you into one of the classrooms.

At first, V didn't understand it when you said you needed someone to play the violin during a book reading session. But, now, he understood. Turned out you're working as a teacher in a kindergarten a few blocks away from Avery's mansion.   
Well, for one thing, V could totally imagine you spending your time around lots of children who adore you and play a lot with you. He felt you were just that perfect kind of person in this type of working environment: warm, caring, protective, nurturing,...

... loving,...

_I wonder how she would be like as a mother of,...?_

"Here it is." V was brought back from his musings and reverie when you handed him your partner's violin, which you were carefully carrying.

The poet examined the instrument and hummed in satisfaction. But, then,...

"I have a question." V quietly asked.

You hummed in question as you positioned yourself in front of the cabinet piano.

"Why did she leave this here?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, this instrument. This actually looks," He muttered, once again looking at the delicate instrument in his hands. " ... very well taken care of. I can't imagine someone just leaving an instrument like this here."

"Oh, you're a keen observer." You answered as you took out the sheet music you bought from the music store with V from your (F/C) hand bag. "My partner never really tells me anything too personal, actually. But, one day, she just,... I don't know,... kind of became depressed.

"She stopped practicing the violin, which was affecting our work in a way. I wanted to help her so, I asked. And you know what she said? She just said, _it's hard to love someone who could never love you back, you know?_ I actually never knew if she had a boyfriend, or not but, all I know is that there was this really tall guy with white hair who used to visit her. Then, for some reason, he stopped visiting her. A day later after we talked, she asked for a short break. And, here we are!

"It was kind of intriguing, really." You said as you shrugged your shoulders. 

“It sure is.” V answered as he thought of the violin’s owner, who must be tending to a broken heart as of the moment. "Love can do many things to you. It could lift you up to the highest of heavens, and one wrong move, it could drop you to ground without you ever knowing it."

“Then, she must have one heck of a fall from the highest of heavens.”

"Hmm. Well," V replied as he plucked the strings of the instrument to check how much it was off tune. " ... who am I to judge?"

"Yeah, me too." You sighed, allowing yourself to slouch as some _unsavory_ experiences regarding that stupid thing called love came back to haunt you. Forcefully pushing those thoughts aside, you sat up straight and hit the C note on the piano. "Let's practice, V."

A few hours later, the place began filling up with excited little children in cute, fluffy sweaters together with their parents. The faculty members, which consisted of the kindergarten's headmistress called Sister Christina ( the retired catechist from Germany who cooked most of the meals for the feast later on ), the teachers Alicia ( a sweet young lady from Spain who did the colorful and really festive decorations ) and Natasha ( a very tall, very lovely and very haughty - looking Russian who made the desserts ), you ( the music teacher ), together with the invited guests V ( who was honestly overwhelmed by the presence of all these adorable little children ), Avery ( who took a day off from work just to participate in the event ), and Nico ( who was doing something pretty suspicious in her van together with Griffon and Shadow ) all greeted the children and parents and made them gather in one of the classrooms. The program started off with a prayer by Sister Christina, followed by a simple, little opening speech from Alicia. 

V watched in awe as the little children ( now wearing cute costumes ) performed with so much energy. Some of them danced ( there was this adorable little number from a group of sugar plum fairy princesses and a fawn prince ), some of them sang ( he couldn't help but smile as they did a Christmas medley of Hark The Herald Angels Sing, Away In A Manger, and Joy To The World ), and some of them even acted out some scenes from Frozen, playing as its popular characters ( the most famous act was the one from, of course, Elsa the Ice Queen ).

And then, there was this little boy ( who was in his early nineties costume ) who came forward and simply bowed down. A resounding aww was heard all over the place from both parents and teachers, and when he took a deep, exaggerated breath, everything went silent.

**"The Lamb."** The little boy announced with his clear voice, then bowed once more. It surely perked up V's interest in an instant, being a huge fan of William Blake, himself.

_Blake at such a young age?_ He thought with such admiration. _How commendable!_

**_"Little Lamb who made thee, dost thou know who made thee? Gave thee life and bid thee feed. By the stream and o'er the mead."_ **

"Aww, how cute is that?" V heard you whisper next to him.

The little boy went on. **_"Gave thee clothing of delight, softest clothing woo - "_**

"Woo?" You whispered, realizing that the child was probably forgetting the poem.

The poor boy shook his head and tried to recite once more. **_"Gave thee clothing of delight, softest clothing woo,... wool,... wooloo,... "_**

"Wooloo?" Avery, who was sitting on the floor right next to you, questioned. "Isn't that a Pokémon?"

"Oh, no!" V saw you awkwardly divert your eyes as you were unable to bear the situation. 

**_"Gave thee clothing of delight, softest clothing woo,... wooloo,... "_ **The little boy tried once more to recite. He was about to give up as he became more and more frustrated with his inability to pronounce the word properly, until his eyes landed on V, who was smiling at him while pointing at his own lips. And as the little boy looked at V, he noticed the way he was forming his lips, like he was saying something,...

_Woo,... lee,..._ V mouthed. 

The smart child picked up on this immediately and went on with his poetry. **_"Gave thee clothing of delight, softest clothing_ wooly _bright."_**

The crowd breathed a collective sigh of relief as the boy finally remembered the lines. Smiling wide from ear to ear, he went on, **_"Gave thee such a tender voice, making all the vales rejoice! Little Lamb who made thee, dost thou know who made thee?"_**

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the little boy finished his recital. After the little program, everyone proceeded to the canteen to partake of the feast that was prepared for all of them, the German Christmas Goose dish that was lovingly made by Sister Christina being the center of attention ( it was very well noted how Griffon felt horrified looking at the poultry meal on the table, which made Nico almost collapse in wild laughter ).

About two hours of feasting later, all the guests were gathered into the same classroom, this time, for the book reading session that you and V were preparing for.

The story was about Little Red Riding Hood, and how she escaped the wolf who pretended to be her grandmother to eat her. And the main protagonist was played by none other than Avery, herself.

"One morning," Alicia read as you started playing simple notes on the piano. " ... Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could go to visit her grandmother as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other. _That's a good idea!_ her mother said. So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take to her grandmother. When the basket was ready, the little girl put on her red cloak and kissed her mother goodbye.

" _Remember, go straight to Grandma's house,_ her mother cautioned. _Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The woods are dangerous._

" _Don't worry, mommy_ , said Little Red Riding Hood, _I'll be careful_. But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, she forgot her promise to her mother. She picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more. Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her,...

"Suddenly, the wolf appeared beside her!"

The little children, who gathered around Alicia, gasped in fright as Shadow, who was strangely, and yet cleverly, disguised as a wolf, appeared and growled. The overall tense atmosphere of the book reading session was amplified by V's skillfully ominous violin playing.

" _What are you doing out here, little girl?_ The wolf asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster." Alicia went on as V played the violin.

"I'm on my way to see my Grandma who lives through the forest, near the brook." Avery replied. 

"Then she realized how late she was and quickly excused herself, rushing down the path to her Grandma's house." Alicia read. "The wolf, in the meantime, took a shortcut. The wolf, a little out of breath from running, arrived at Grandma's and knocked lightly at the door."

"Oh, thank goodness dear! Come in, come in!" Griffon, who was ridiculously dressed in gingham clothing and a pair of glasses to look like a grandma, acted out as he waited in his makeshift prop bed in one corner of the room. Then, with slight frustration, he whispered, "How the fuck did I end up dressed like this?"

"Ya, stupid chicken!" Nico, who was positioned behind the bed and hidden from the viewers, whispered savagely as she kicked the wooden prop, making Griffon squawk. "Ye're pretendin' to be a grandma, right?!"

"Oh, sheesh! Right! Ah," projecting his voice once more as he made it sound like an elderly woman, he spoke, " ... I was worried sick that somethin' had happened to ya in the forest."

"Said Grandma thinking that the knock was from her granddaughter." Alicia went on. "The wolf let himself in! Poor Granny did not have time to say another word, before the wolf gobbled her up!"

"Watch out, granny goose! The wolf is gonna eat you!" One of the children screamed and pointed as Shadow attacked Griffon and used her powers to swallow the screaming ( and swearing ) demonic bird whole.

"Nice effects!" Complimented one of the parents. "I wonder how they did that,..."

"The wolf let out a satisfied burp, and then poked through Granny's wardrobe to find a nightgown that he liked. He added a frilly sleeping cap, and for good measure, dabbed some of Granny's perfume behind his pointy ears." Alicia read as Shadow did all those things that she just mentioned. "A few minutes later, Red Riding Hood knocked on the door. The wolf jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose."

"Who is it?" This time, someone from the faculty was voicing the wolf, and not Alicia, and it sounded suspiciously strange for a female teacher. It almost sounded like someone's husky - voiced middle - aged aunt,...

"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood." Avery acted.

"Oh, how lovely! Do come in, my dear," croaked Shadow.

"When Little Red Riding Hood entered the little cottage, she could scarcely recognize her Grandmother." Alicia read as you and V stopped playing for a while, plunging the whole classroom in silence.

"Grandmother! Your voice sounds so **_odd_**. Is something the matter?" Avery asked.

"Oh, I just have touch of a cold." Squeaked Shadow, adding a cough at the end to prove the point.

"But, Grandmother! What big ears you have!" Said Avery, exaggerating each word, as she edged closer to the bed.

"The better to hear you with, my dear." Replied Shadow.

"But, Grandmother! What big eyes you have!"

"The better to see you with, my dear."

"But, Grandmother! What big **_teeth_** you have!" Said Avery, making her voice quiver slightly.

"The better to eat you with, my dear!" Roared Shadow and she leapt out of the bed and began to chase Avery, making the little children yell excitedly as you and V began playing once more.

"Help! Wolf!" Avery, who was suppressing her laughter, pretended to cry as she ran around the room away from Shadow, who was doing a pretty good job of being a wolf.

"I'm here!" Nico, who was dressed as the woodsman, appeared from behind the makeshift bed and chased after Shadow. She grabbed the familiar and made her spit out poor Griffon ( now soaked in Shadow's saliva ) who was a bit frazzled by the whole experience, but still in one piece. Fortunately.

"Oh, Grandma, I was so scared!" Avery sobbed. "I'll never speak to strangers or dawdle in the forest ever again."

"There, there, child." Griffon, who still somehow managed to act despite his coughing fits, croaked. "Ye've learned an important lesson. Thank goodness ya shouted loud enough for this **_fuckin'_** woodsman to hear ya!"

"Was that **_fuck_** just now?" One of the parents whispered.

"No! You must've misheard it." Another answered. "This is a classroom! No one's allowed to swear."

"Oh, you're right! It must be an old English word from the medieval times."

Nico pretended to knock Shadow out with her prop axe and carried her away from the classroom.

"Little Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother had a nice lunch and a long chat." Alicia read. "And they lived happily ever after. The end."

The children and the parents applauded as the characters, along with Alicia, you, and V, all bowed. The book reading session was, then, followed by gift giving, and after that, you were called in front to perform one last thing on the piano.

"Hailing from the uber romantic city that is Paris, the winner of the 73rd annual European piano concours last October," Avery announced proudly. " ... I give to you - my cousin, (Y/N)."

V watched as you shyly took a seat in front of the piano once more and positioned the music sheet in the music rack. Then, with beautiful and skillful fingers, you started playing.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are." The children excitedly sang as they gathered around you in utter curiosity as you played the simple tune.

However, it was anything but. As the music progressed, V found out how complex the piece really was. It was composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, after all. It looked really difficult, indeed. Despite that, he saw how you smiled as you performed.

He saw how eager and excited you were to play for the children.

And it warmed his heart.

When it was almost time to go, Shadow and Griffon made one selfless and surprising move to serve as petting animals for the children, a Christmas treat courtesy of them.

"Hey, aren't those creatures kinda look dangerous?" The confused parent from earlier asked.

"Hmm, I don't think so." The parent next to him answered. "They're not biting the kids, anyway."

"Oh, you're right."

"Wait, they're battery operated!" Another parent chimed in.

"How did you know that?"

"Animals can't speak."

"Okay, gentle lads and lasses, one hug at a time!" Griffon announced, trying to be heard amidst little, excited voices and numerous, itty bitty hands. "Ouch! Don't pull a tail feather! Sheesh, calm down! I'm not a Thanksgiving turkey!"

"Did you tell them to do that?" You asked V as you watched the scene with total interest.

"Hmm, actually, no." V answered as he savored this moment to be close to you.

"Such a good child." That husky middle - aged aunt voice from earlier spoke, startling both you and V.

"Who was that?" V, who was still looking at the scene before him, asked as he crossed his arms and knitted his eyebrows.

"I have no idea." You answered. You were just as baffled as him with this whole mystery voice thing that was using Shadow as a -

"I have never been hugged by master V before!"

V's eyes darted to his familiars just in time when he saw one little girl hugging Shadow like she was a huge stuffed animal.

"So soft and cuddly!" The little girl said, then kissed Shadow on the forehead. "Thank you so much, big kitty!"

"Why, thank you, little girl." The mysterious voice answered. "And Merry Christmas to you, darling."

"My turn to hug the big kitty!" The little boy, who recited Blake earlier, came forward and engulfed Shadow in a bear hug.

"Oh! And Merry Christmas to you, too, little lad." The voice greeted just in time when V saw something tied around Shadow's neck - a red ribbon with a little, golden bell dangling from it like a dog tag. "My master is truly pleased with your William Blake recital."

Shadow's voice acting earlier,...

The voice greeting the children,...

That little bell dangling from the red ribbon tied around Shadow's neck,...

Could it mean,...

Could it be - ?!

Is it even possible?!


	7. We've Only Just Begun

***

**_You are cordially invited to the 30th Annual New Year's Ball!_ **

Presented by Mr. F. A. Fleminger

And his board of elite members

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The theme for this year's Ball is:

**_Vintage_ **

Be in your best vintage outfit and show your moves on the dancefloor. Invite a partner along and you might be the next

**_King And Queen of The Ball!_ **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Fleminger Estate_ **

No. 809 Swan Lane, Red Grave City

Entertainment by:

**_Jam And The War Veterans_ **

Hors d'oeuvres & cocktails will be served.

**_Tuesday, December 31, 2019_ **

**_6 - 12 Midnight_ **

Special fireworks display will follow.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

More information at RunRabbitRun@lookout.com

***

" ... so, if you choose this option, it will allow you to change her language. I programmed about a hundred!" The Artisan proudly explained as she excitedly pointed at the screen.

"Why do ya wanna change her language?" Griffon questioned as he contentedly perched on top of V's bookshelf.

"It's just how it works." Nico answered as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Then, she looked back at V, who was still staring confusedly at the cellphone in his hand. She pointed a finger at one of the options and spoke once more. "You also have complete control over the type of voice, accent,... basically the way she speaks!"

"What does it mean?" 

The poor poet felt like he was back at the department store where he had to listen to the Sales Representative for two hours straight as the cheerful employee explained, in full, excruciating detail, how a coffee maker works. Luckily, though, he didn't have to pay anything this time around. The cellphone was a gift from Nico, herself. He honestly appreciated the gift, he just didn't expect it to be _rigged_ in such a way. During the first month that he owned it, he found out that it has an x - ray function ( he accidentally saw Griffon's insides, to his utter horror and regret, when he experimented with its camera ), a laser option for the flashlight ( which actually made a hole through the wall in the kitchen ), an intruder alarm ( which was a recording of Nero's songs on loop ), and a very accurate tracking device of _every person_ he knew ( the last time he checked, he found out the exact whereabouts of his brother Dante, from his frequent travels to the ice cream and pizza parlor to his nightly sojourns to the nearby club houses ).

And now, it seemed that his wonder cellphone has another hidden function, and that was to give Shadow her very own voice with the use of the state - of - the - art bell that was dangling from her red ribbon, which was cutely tied around her neck. Apparently, the said bell was a gadget made by Nico, herself, to channel a demon's thoughts and translate them into coherent words with just a push of a button from the **_Kitty Cat Voice_** app that was programmed and installed by the same woman who gave him the cellphone.

And honestly? It amazed, unnerved, and confused the hell out of the poet, who was only beginning to live a life of his own in the modern society, away from his bickering brothers and close to the woman he loved.

"Here, let me show you." Nico took the cellphone from V's hands and typed something. She, then, looked at Shadow, who was obediently sitting on her usual spot on the floor, and spoke, "Say something, girl."

V and Griffon waited in silence as they looked at Shadow, and a few moments later, the demonic feline did speak!

"Bonjour!" The familiar said in a deep and overly sensual male voice that almost made Griffon fall from the shelf. "Je m'appelle Shadow. Ravie de vous rencontrer!"

"EURGH!" Griffon howled in disgust at what Shadow just said. "What kinda erotic sound is that?!"

" ** _Seductive French Singer_**." Nico answered as she proudly nodded at the cellphone in her hand. Humming in satisfaction, she scrolled through the app once more and spoke, "Hmm, let's try something else. Okay, girl! Try greetin' our Mr. poetry here."

V's eyes narrowed cautiously as he instinctively drew back a bit, feeling a little nervous and unnerved of what the familiar might say to him. With threatening and glowing red eyes, the huge black cat padded towards her master, and when she was mere inches from him, she sat and raised her head obediently. Then, she spoke.

"Kon'nichiwa, V - sama!" Shadow greeted the poet in a very small and very childish voice of a young girl that made Griffon laugh so hard. "Anata ga watashi no koe no oto ga sukidearu koto o negatte imasu!"

"What did she just say?" V, looking horrified at what his familiar just said, questioned Nico, who was laughing along with Griffon and clutching her mid - section. She was clearly making fun of his confusion, the clever woman!

"Anata wa watashi no koe no oto ga sukide wa arimasendeshita ka? Nante zankokuda, V - sama!" Shadow whined in her creepy little voice, making V even more uncomfortable. "Daikirai! DAIKIRAI!"

"Please, make it stop,..." V pleaded quietly as he bowed his head down low and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aww, don't like **_Nasally Japanese Moe_**?" The Artisan teased. After receiving a glare from the poet as a threat, the woman laughed nervously and scratched her head. "Alright, alright! I'll put it back to its default mode."

"Which is?" The demonic bird asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he flew towards the woman to see how she was operating the app she invented.

" ** _Gentle English Babushcat_**. The voice you all heard durin' the play." Nico answered dejectedly as she made one last click on the screen before giving the cellphone back to V. "It's pretty simple, man. You open the app, no password needed, and you can select the - "

"No need."

"Okay! Okay! Just explainin',..." Nico shrugged her shoulders and shook her head on the way to the door, a defeated smile on her lips upon knowing that her precious work of art was not appreciated. "Well, then, goo - 

" ... hold yer panties! I almost forgot!"

To Griffon's utter surprise, the woman turned back and strode towards V, almost knocking the poor bird on her way, and began looking for something in her large and greasy - looking yellow bag.

"What now?" V, almost feeling annoyed, questioned her as he watched her ransack through her messy backpack.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure I put it somewhere here. I just don't know if - AH! There we go!"

"What is that?" Shadow, who now sounded like the gentle, motherly middle - aged aunt from earlier during the party, asked, her tail waving from left to right in mild curiosity at the thing on Nico's hand.

"I got lots of invites to Old Fleminger's Annual New Year's Ball." The Artisan explained. "So, I'm giving you some."

"New Year's Ball?" V took the pair of golden envelopes from Nico's hand and studied it with much curiosity. He looked up from the fancy things in his hand and raised an eyebrow in question. "And who is this Fleminger? A Demon that has to be killed?"

"Oh, no, no, no! Old Fleminger is a gentle old soul who still likes to party really hard at the age of sixty. He throws this massive, fancy annual spectacle where he expects people to dress up the way he wants them to. Just so you know, last year, when Nero and Kyrie were lucky enough to get some invites, they were made to dress up as characters from famous movies. Nero dressed up as James Bond and Kyrie dressed up as a hot Bond girl. They won King and Queen of the Ball."

"Ohoho, that sounds interesting! Yes!" Griffon declared as he joined V on the sofa, his golden eyes glistening with devilish intent. "So, uh, V, who are ya gonna dress up as? The penniless poet from Moulin - aghk!" But, even before the demonic bird could finish his sentence, Shadow's tail hastily covered his beak to stop him from speaking any further, making the poor bird muffle helplessly.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING OUR MASTER!" Shadow scolded as a loud growl escaped her throat and frightened the demonic bird. "Yes, Miss Nico, please continue."

"Oh, yeah, as I was saying," Nico went on, ignoring the conflicted look on V's already stressed features. " ... you are required to dress up to match the theme of the Ball. And it's **_vintage_** this time."

"Vintage? Like," The poet asked, some tasteless thoughts of himself indulging in such a party already plaguing his overworked mind. " ... **_old_**?"

"Yeah. Kinda like how grandma Adelaide probably used to dress up when she was still a teenager." Nico nodded as she crossed her arms and tapped her chin with her fingers. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Looking once more at V and pointing a finger at him, she said, "And don't forget to ask (Y/N) out as your date, okay? It's a requirement!"

_Me,... asking her out as my date to a strange Ball?!_ "I'm afraid to say that I' am not certain as to - "

"Aww, come on, man!" Nico pleaded as she collapsed next to V on the sofa and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them to somehow make the man come to his senses. "We all know that ya like the girl, if it isn't too obvious enough already!"

"But,... I don't even,... **_like_** her,..." V quietly said as he tried to get the woman's hands off his shoulders.

"Yeah, 'cause Shakespeare fuckin' **_loves_** her - AGHK!" Griffon used his momentary freedom from Shadow's tail to speak but, he was abruptly grabbed by one of Shadow's huge morphed hands.

"SHUT YOUR BEAK AND LET MASTER SPEAK, OR I'LL TEAR YOUR LIMBS APART!" The feline threatened.

"Don't! Please! Squawk! I beg ya! Aghk!"

"Anyway, confess to her already!" Nico went on. "Use this Ball as a chance. Dress up nicely like someone's hip and swell grandpa and woo her!"

"Hip and,… swell? And,… woo,... (Y/N)?"

"Yeah! And while ye're at it, learn some **_Elvis Presley_** moves that ol' geriatrics love and ask her to boogie with ya on the dancefloor! Be a tiger and impress her! Do everythin' ya can to sweep her off her dainty feet!"

"I'm not sure if I can do this kind of thing,..."

"Ya can do it! Just believe in yerself!" Nico smiled and stood, patting V on the shoulder. "Okay? Ye must make her say yes as soon as ya can. The Ball is in a week."

And with those not - so - encouraging words, V was left with more questions than answers, and with more problems than solutions. First of all, Shadow can speak very well now, thanks to the wonder gadget and app that Nico created. Well, Griffon was already too much on his ears but, to actually hear his two familiars bickering _for real_? Second, who was this old Fleminger and how did the Artisan get some invites to his prestigious event? The invitations looked really fancy and expensive, after all.

And thirdly, how could he possibly ask her out? The trip to the mall and the cinema was one thing but,...

**_... Nico was expecting him to confess to her._ **

That, and the fact that he has to dress up vintage - style for the event and dance like this **_Elvis Presley_** that Nico was talking about ( who was Elvis Presley, anyway? ). Wouldn't he become a laughingstock, then? Would he be making a complete fool of himself, then? And if that happens, would you even accept his love? Would you laugh at him and tell him he's not worthy?

These crippling thoughts were still on V's mind when he entered his dark, cold, and lonely bedroom later that evening. With the sparkling golden invites on his hand, he made his way towards the window, sat on the chair next to it, and parted the heavy curtains. And with one simple look, he saw the window to your bedroom. The curtains were, of course, closed but, he could clearly see that your lights were still on, indicating that, at the very late ( or early ) hour of two in the morning, you were still awake. You did mention to him that you could not sleep well,...

V's eyes widened a bit when he finally saw the lights being turned off in your room.

_Ah, she must be feeling sleepy now_ , he thought.

However, not even a minute has passed when the lights turned on again. It stayed like that for about twenty more minutes, then it went dark once more.

The poet sighed. _It must be so hard for her_ , he thought.

And then, an idea struck his mind. He did promise that he will fulfill her three wishes. The first wish didn't work out too well because of Lancaster but, what if,...?

The man left his window and went towards his bedside table where some of his poetry books were. Then, he looked at the invites in his hand.

_This,... might actually work,..._

***


	8. Halo

_***Classic Chocolate Cake*** _

***Ingredients**

2 Cups All - Purpose Flour

2 Teaspoons Baking Powder

2 Teaspoons Baking Soda

1 Teaspoon Salt

2 Cups Of Sugar

4 Ounces Of Unsweetened Chocolate

6 Tablespoons Of Unsalted Butter

1 Teaspoon Pure Vanilla Extract

2 Eggs, Lightly Beaten

And 

Chocolate Frosting [ Ingredients: 1 1/3 Cups Heavy Cream, 1 1/2 Cups Sugar, 6 Ounces Unsweetened Chocolate, 1 Stick ( 4 Ounces ), plus 2 Tablespoons Unsalted Butter, 1 1/2 Teaspoons Vanilla Extract, and Pinch of Salt ]

***How To Make The Chocolate Frosting**

**Step 1**

In a medium saucepan, bring the cream and sugar to a boil over moderately high heat. Reduce the heat to low and simmer, stirring occasionally, until the liquid reduces slightly, about 6 minutes. Pour the mixture into a medium bowl and add the chocolate, butter, vanilla and salt. Let stand, stirring occasionally, until the chocolate and butter are melted.

**Step 2**

Set the bowl in a larger bowl of ice water. Using a hand-held electric mixer, beat the frosting on medium speed, scraping the sides occasionally with a rubber spatula, until thick and glossy, about 5 minutes. Use at once.

***How To Make The Chocolate Cake**

**Step 1**

Preheat the oven to 350°. Butter and flour to 8 - by - 1 1/2 - inch round cake pans. Line the bottoms with wax paper. In a medium bowl, sift together the flour, baking powder, baking soda and salt. Set aside.

**Step 2**

In a medium saucepan, combine the sugar with 2 cups of water. Bring to a boil over high heat and stir until the sugar dissolves; then pour into a large bowl. Add the chocolate and butter and let it sit, stirring occassionally, until melted and slightly cooled. Stir in the vanilla.

**Step 3**

Beat the eggs into the chocolate mixture at medium speed until combined. Add the dry ingredients all at once and beat at medium speed until smooth. Divide the batter evenly between the separated pans and bake for about 25 minutes, or until the top springs back when pressed lightly and a cake tester comes out clean. Cool the cakes in their pans for about 25 minutes, then invert onto a rack to cool completely.

**Step 4**

Set one cake aside, right side up, on a serving platter. Using a metal spatula, spread one - third of the Chocolate Frosting evenly over the cake. Top with the second cake and frost the top and sides with the remaining frosting.

***

You tried, for the third time that one extremely cold morning, to play the piano.

And for the third time that day, you had to stop at the first movement of your competition piece. The _first movement_.

For some reason, you were having a lot of difficulty focusing on your music that it's starting to frustrate and irritate you. And with the Berlin concours coming up next month? Oh, man! You just can't slack off like this! No freaking way!

You grumbled, ruffling your hair in sheer annoyance as your elbows made contact with the ebony and ivory keys, making an awful noise all over the living room that sent your poor grandmother rushing towards you from the kitchen.

"Is something the matter, my dearest?" Adelaide worriedly asked, a baking spatula still in her hand.

You sighed deeply, your eyebrows furrowed, as you removed one of your hands from your already disheveled hair and waved at the music sheet right before you. "I can't concentrate."

Adelaide smiled. Ignoring the baking utensil in her hand ( and the bit of flour on her face ), she went towards you and took a good long look at you, then the music you were trying so hard to practice. "Tchaikovsky too much for you?"

"Ahh, not really. No. I don't know,..." You answered truthfully as you wiped your sweaty face with both of your hands. Yes, it was cold but, somehow, you just can't stop sweating. Your heartbeat felt quite erratic, and you just couldn't shake the feeling that you were being watched.

You were like this since that _day_ , since you invited him to play the violin for the book reading session.

You were feeling like this for V since that day, and you didn’t know why. Well, not that you hate the feeling, no. You just couldn’t identify the _burning sensation_ in your chest. It felt,… _different_. Different from when you were still in a relationship with that narcissist of a man named Christopher Lancaster. 

Somehow, thinking about V,…

_… felt really pleasant,…_

And a whole lot _distracting_!

"Maybe try taking a rest for a while? Or change the music?" The loving grandparent suggested as she went back to the kitchen to fetch something. "Maybe then you'll have enough focus?"

"Gran, I can't change the piece now! It's getting too late,..."

"Just a suggestion, dearie." Adelaide replied from the kitchen as you heard the dish closet being opened and some utensils being taken out.

 _It might be a good suggestion, taking a rest_ , you thought as you stretched your arms and stood, making your way to one of the sofas. You collapsed onto it, your bottom slightly bouncing along with the numerous pastel - colored cushions your grandmother carefully placed on it, and grabbed a fashion magazine on top of the table next to a picture frame of your music university graduation photo. You lifted your legs, sat Indian style, and flipped the pages of the magazine, starting to read the contents.

"Here you, go, dearie." Adelaide announced as she offered you a plate of her special chocolate cake. She placed the treat on the table on top of the small stack of fashion magazines, the action making you look at her in confusion. "What's the long face for?"

"Only one slice?" You questioned mischievously with an innocent - looking smile.

"Oh, you - !" Adelaide giggled as she grabbed one pink cushion and playfully hit you with it. "You better eat that and try a different piece if you and Tchaikovsky really can't click. I'm going out for a while to get something at Red Grave."

"Alright." You answered as you took the fork and eagerly stabbed the cake, eating a huge slice of it.

The older woman only shook her head as she made her way back to her room to get dressed. A few moments later, she went back to the living room to check on you, only to find you deeply engrossed in the thing you're reading. And the empty plate next to you.

"I'll be back in an hour!" Adelaide called as she grabbed her coat on the rack near the door. "And there's more on the table in the dining room."

"Alright!"

You heard the door being opened and closed a few seconds later, then, after that, you were left completely alone. You turned to the plate next to you and sighed. "Really? Only one slice?"

You folded the edge of the page you were reading and stood, taking the empty plate with you towards the dining room to get another slice of that scrumptious chocolate cake, and when you got back, you heard a strange noise coming from somewhere.

_Ah - ah, ah, ah!_   
_Ah - ah, ah, ah!_   
_We come from the land of the ice and snow,_   
_From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow._   
_The hammer of the gods,_   
_Will drive our ships to new lands,_   
_To fight the horde, and sing and cry,_   
_Valhalla, I am coming!_   
_On we sweep with threshing oar._   
_Our only goal will be the western shore!_

"THAT SONG AGAIN?!" A shrill voice resounded amidst the noise of the _Immigrant Song_. "UGH! TURN IT OFF, V! TURN IT OFF!"

You turned to your left and saw, from the open window to the next one that belonged to your neighbor, the poet, his eyes wide with shock as he quickly browsed on his phone. Griffon, the so - called _Muckspout_ , according to Nico, was flying above him, looking at the same screen. Apparently, they were trying out the new speaker they bought last week.

And they were actually doing good.

"Let's try that one, V." Griffon asked as he pointed at something on the infinite screen with his wing. "That song called _Despacito_."

And with a click of the poet's finger, the song did blast out of the speaker. And quite horribly at it.

_Ay, Fonsi!_   
_DY!_   
_Oh!_   
_Oh no, oh no!_   
_Oh, yeah!_   
_Diridiri, dirididi Daddy!_   
_Go!_   
_Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_   
_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy,..._

And with a click that almost cracked the screen of the cellphone, V hastily paused the song, making you stifle your laughter.

"I'm gonna have to remove it." V simply said. "I never expected Nico to have,... such _erotic_ taste in music."

"Well, then, ye're gonna have to get songs by yerself!" Griffon answered. "Oh! Tell (Y/N) to teach you how."

"Maybe,... some other time. When she's not busy." The man answered with a knowing smile, making your heart do flips when they mentioned your name. "Let's try this one." And with another click on the phone, another, more pleasant sound gently came out of the speakers and gained both V and Griffon's approval.

**_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._ **   
**_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._ **   
**_Well, I guess you'd say,_ **   
**_What can make me feel this way?_ **   
**_My girl, my girl, my girl!_ **   
**_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl!_ **

"That sounds much better." V agreed as he nodded, setting the phone down and grabbing his broomstick. "Let's get to work."

"Yeah, it does." You answered with a smile of your own as you sat back at the sofa. Grabbing your magazine once more, you turned to the page you were at and noticed the article.

_**"Signs You've Found Your Soulmate"** _

"Soulmate, huh?" You mumbled as you took a bite of the cake and continued to read the article.

**_I've got so much honey the bees envy me._ **   
**_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._ **   
**_Well I guess you'd say,_ **   
**_What can make me feel this way?_ **   
**_My girl, my girl, my girl!_ **   
**_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl! Ooh!_ **

**1\. You just know it.**

~ Something deep inside tells you this is the perfect one for you. It’s as if there is a spiritual force pushing you to let go of everything you previously expected and to give of yourself completely.

**2\. You have crossed paths before.**

~ Soulmates have met each other in a previous time, or in a previous life. You may not have connected but, you were in the same place, at the same time.

You looked up from the magazine, feeling your heart race once more at the words you've just read. "Is that really possible?" You asked yourself as you took another bite of the cake and went on reading.

**_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame._ **   
**_I've got all the riches baby one man can claim._ **   
**_I guess you'd say,_ **   
**_What can make me feel this way?_ **   
**_My girl, my girl, my girl!_ **   
**_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl!_ **

**3\. Your souls meet at the right time.**

~ Each person has to be ready to receive the soul connection. You have to be prepared to meet your soulmate. It could be that you have to go through a relationship that doesn’t work out, or that you’re not ready to ditch your “perfect person checklist,” but when it comes to soulmates - timing is everything.

**4\. You can hear the other person’s silent thoughts.**

~ With soulmates, there is such depth to your relationship that you can feel and hear what your partner is thinking, even if it is not verbally expressed.

All of a sudden, you felt something weird, like someone was looking at you, and snapped your head to your right. And to your surprise, you saw V looking at you from the other house, his gorgeous green eyes wondrously gazing at you like you're the greatest work of art he has ever seen, his mouth slightly opened, and his hands gripping the handle of the broom, his fingers uneasily fidgeting on it.

**_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl._ **   
**_I've even got the month of May with my girl._ **   
**_She's all I can think, my girl!_ **   
**_Talkin' 'bout my girl my girl!_ **   
**_Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl!_ **   
**_My girl, woah!_ **

For a moment, you didn't know what to do or what to say to him. Thinking that he probably might not hear you, you just smiled at him, nodding as you raised your magazine, effectively showing him that you're reading.

And to this, he breathed a sigh of relief, nodded, and raised his broom to tell you that he's cleaning the house. You nodded in return, unable to stifle the giggle that escaped your throat seeing what V was wearing on his head. He looked at you with questioning eyes, confused of the reason behind your mirth, and when you pointed at the weird halo - like white bandana on his head, the man's face became as red as a beetroot. He removed the offensive thing hastily, making your sides hurt from too much laughter. Not a moment has passed when the poet regained his focus and smirked devilishly at you, shaking his head and slicking his jet - black hair back. With a confident look, he pointed at his cheek with his slender, tattooed finger, and when you finally realized he was pointing at _your_ cheek, you knitted your eyebrows in confusion. But the confusion didn't take too long as your eyes widened in realization that you probably have chocolate on your face. You hastily wiped at it with your sleeve and confirmed that, indeed, you have the sweet treat on your face the whole time. The poet laughed, his deep voice making your face red in embarrassment and your heart race like you were a giddy teenager in love.

You cupped the sides of your mouth and yelled at the top of your lungs, "TOU - CHE'!"

The poet laughed harder, throwing his head back and clutching his sides, looking like he was really enjoying the moment of silent banter with you. He, then, cupped the sides of his mouth and yelled, "IN - DEED!"

Your smile never leaving your face, you nodded at him and mouthed _go away!_ as you pretended to wave him off.

The poet made an exaggerated, theatrical gesture of clutching his own heart in pain and holding out his other hand to yours in agony, not wanting you to make him leave. _Do not do this to me, I implore thee!_ He mouthed in all his Shakespearean glory.

This made you laugh even harder as you shook your head. _Just, go, Romeo! It's alright._ You mouthed your reply.

V smiled at you, making your whole body warm and full of love. _Very well, then, my fair Juliet_ , he mouthed. He, then, bowed at you and continued sweeping the floor as another music started.

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,_   
_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby._   
_If you need me call me no matter where you are,_   
_No matter how far._   
_Don't worry baby!_   
_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry._   
_You don't have to worry._   
_'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough!_   
_Ain't no valley low enough!_   
_Ain't no river wide enough!_   
_To keep me from getting to you babe!_

You smiled as you finished the cake.

" _In love_ , huh?" You said to yourself as you set the fork down on the empty plate. You were about to continue reading when an idea suddenly struck your head, and approximately forty - five minutes later, Adelaide, who just came home from Red Grave, saw you eagerly practicing on the piano, the music coming out of the instrument making her open her mouth in wonder.

After finishing the piece you were practicing after ditching Tchaikovsky and his complicated piece, you heard your grandma clapping as she was standing on the doorway, still in her coat and mittens.

"Thank you!" You told her with a proud smile on your lips.

"So Liszt is your new guy?" Adelaide asked as she finally removed her coat and entered the premises.

"Yeah. Tchaikovsky's,... not really man enough for me today."

"When was he?" You giggled at your grandma's little joke. She, then, smiled as she sat down next to you. "Anyway, that Liebastraum sounds great."

" ** _Dream of love_**!" You answered, beaming brightly at the piece before you. "I was,... actually inspired,..."

"Inspired! Who is the lucky guy?" Adelaide emphasized the words like she already knew who your _dream of love_ was. And she was right. "Is it the new neighbor? Oh, what's his name again? Vincent? Valentino? Vaughn?"

"Haha! It's just V."

 _Victor. It's him_. "I know. I'm just teasing my little girl. And now, she's all grown up." Adelaide said as she idly looked down at the thing in her hand.

"That looks fancy." You mentioned as you curiously eyed the thing in her wrinkled hand.

"Oh, it's an invitation to a New Year's Ball."

"You should go! Spend the rest of the evening with your friends and have fun."

"No. I'm too old for this. Fleminger has been inviting me for three decades now but, I can't just leave you here."

"Fleminger?" You asked. "Is that your,... ah,... _ex_ ,... or something?"

"Oh, don't you mind a thing about that man!" Your grandma joked as she tapped your shoulder and stood. "You should practice more. I want to hear that Liebestraum again."

You smiled as you shook your head. She just wouldn't admit it but, Adelaide was still in love with her former lover. And the man obviously knew about it, as he kept on inviting her for thirty years. _What a persistent man!_ "Alright, then." You said, thinking of your grandmother's intriguing love life as your fingers began moving on the keys of your piano once more, plunging the whole room in pleasant music.

And as you played Liszt's popular piece once more, V listened intently, sitting on the windowsill while sipping his tea. He sighed, turning to the table in his living room and seeing the same invitations there next to his books.

 _The second wish_ , he thought resolutely, _comes true,... tonight._

***

The window of the black car, that was parked just outside the gates of Avery's mansion, rolled down, revealing a sharp - faced stranger inside it. His eyes surveying the houses, his sight locked down on the house right across the street. 

_**No. 750** _

The man took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Sir, I've found the place,..."

***


	9. Somewhere Only We Know

  
**_*The Best French Hot Chocolate*_ **

**Prep time:** 2 minutes

 **Cook Time:** 10 minutes

 **Total Time:** 12 minutes

***Ingredients**

2 Cups Whole Milk

½ Cup Heavy Cream

1 Tablespoon Powdered Sugar

12 Ounce Dark Chocolate

Whipped cream

***Instructions**

Add milk, powdered sugar and heavy cream to a saucepan and heat over medium - high heat until simmering, being careful not to scald or boil. While the milk mixture is heating, chop the dark chocolate ( For best flavor, use a good quality chocolate that's at least 60 - 70% cacao ). Once simmering and heated thoroughly, remove from the heat and add the chopped chocolate to the saucepan. Whisk until smooth. Pour into small mugs and serve immediately with whipped cream and a little extra chopped chocolate on top.

***

"Weird, I never noticed the hole in the ceiling until now." You said to yourself as you looked up at the said hole in the cream - colored ceiling of your bedroom.

And you noticing even the smallest of cracks in the walls, and ceilings, of your bedroom? In the dark?

This insomnia really was taking a toll on your whole body and your mental health!

And now, as you lay on your bed staring at the gaping hole in the ceiling, you couldn't help but wonder: if you didn't get to be in a relationship with that guy, would you still have difficulty sleeping? Would you be able to fall asleep at approximately ten in the evening?

Would you be able to concentrate more in the morning because you were able to have ample, not just enough, rest?

You sighed. You, thinking about _what ifs_ , when it's already half - past two in the morning?

You growled helplessly as you took your pillow from underneath your head and covered your face with it to muffle the sound, all the while kicking the super soft bedsheets and flailing your legs about. Then, you threw the thing halfway across the room and sat up, ruffling your already messy hair.

"You should not be blaming him, girl!" You scolded yourself for, like, the ndth consecutive night since breaking up with that narcissist. "You should NOT be blaming him!" You swung your legs to the edge of the bed, reached for your fluffy bunny slippers, and stood. You opened the lamp, switching it on for the third time that evening. "It's all my fault! It's. All. My. Freaking. Fault!"

Meanwhile, as you made your way downstairs to get yourself a glass of water, all the while mumbling to yourself how it was your fault you couldn't sleep, V, Griffon, and Shadow were listening just outside your room, waiting for the perfect opportunity to execute **_the plan_**.

"That girl is goin' cuckoo, V!" Griffon exclaimed as he flew back down after observing your erratic movements and surveying the room as stealthily as he could. "She's talkin' to herself."

"No." Shadow, who was calmly standing next to the poet, rebutted. "More like, she's blaming herself. But, why?"

"That,... we'll know very soon." V answered as he tapped the ground with his metal cane, signaling for his familiars to begin the mission. And when you finally entered your room and closed the door, you heard some weird tapping on your window. 

At first, you thought it was only your over - active imagination but, when the tapping resumed and at a more rapid intensity, you couldn't help but grab the flower vase on your vanity table for protection. Wielding the porcelain ornament like a makeshift weapon, you cautiously stepped towards the window where the noise was coming from. You grabbed the heavy pink curtain with your free hand and hastily drew it, revealing a most curious winged - visitor flying just outside the window.

"Griffon?" You uttered, setting the vase down and immediately opening the glass window to let him in.

"Special delivery!" The bird gleefully announced as he drew back and waved his wing, showing the man standing just behind him.

The man,... standing just behind him,...

But, wait! You're on the second floor of the house!

" _Did my heart love ‘till now?_ " The man greeted you, his smile ever so charming, his voice ever so soothing, his presence,... ever so calming. And with those mere words, you felt all the anxiety and weariness leave your entire system, hopefully for good. He,... only has such power over you. " _Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty 'till this night._ "

"V?!" You couldn't help but shriek in fright as you leaned on the windowsill to see the man clearly and how he was able to come face to face with you. He looked and stood so confident! So proud! So majestically dark! And then, you finally noticed the thing he was standing on: a seemingly sentient swirling and curving set of jet - black stairs that glimmered and shone like a million diamonds against the moonlit, winter sky. It connected from the ground to where the poet's feet were, helping him balance.

_How was he doing all this?!_

"Wh - wha - ? H - how?!" You stammered as you gazed at the green - eyed man clad in a dark sweater before you.

The poet chuckled and took out a book from his black canvas bag, opened it, and took a deep breath. " _She speaks!_ " V read with a clear and low voice that pierced through the silence of the night.

"W - well, of course! I - "

" _Oh, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of Heaven._ "

 _Is this man_ , you thought as you felt the sides of your lips curve up into a smile, _reciting Romeo and Juliet?_

V went on, seeing that his reading made you smile. " _Unto the white upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy - puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air._ " V closed the book shut, seemingly waiting for your response, and that's when you finally remembered!

He was emulating the famous balcony scene from the Shakespearean play!

"Your turn, my lady." V told you in a teasing tone and that devilish smirk of his.

 _How is no one seeing all this?!_ "Oh! I - ah, let me see, ah," You stammered as you tried to recall Juliet's words. You slapped your forehead when your messed up mind finally conjured up some incoherent words and tried to recite. " _Oh, V_ \- err, I mean, **Romeo**! Yes, _Romeo, where,... art thou, oh Romeo._ I - is that it?"

The poet hummed in agreement. He, then, crossed his arms and tilted his head to side, watching you closely and with clear interest. "Yes, go on."

"Okay! Umm," You mumbled, tapping your chin as you tried to recall more of Juliet's words. " _Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or -_ "

" _... or if thou will not be_ ," V recited, helping you with the lines. " _... but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be,… a **Sparda**_."

 _Wait,_ **Sparda** _?_ "Oh, I'm not sure if it went like that. But, I don't really care! I'm not fond of that tragic play, anyway."

"Oh! Why is that?" V asked, seemingly surprised when he heard you say those words to him, outright.

"Call me stupid but, I prefer happy endings, thank you very much."

"Not stupid, no,..." V only uttered as he, once again, was made captive of your sweet smile. "I _adore_ ,... happy endings, as well,..."

"I'm glad to hear that." You answered. Feeling the cold creep up on your skin, you finally realized that the poet was practically standing on the cold outside your room! He must be freezing! "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Come in!" You opened your window wider and reached for his hand with your own, pulling it and helping him enter your room.

Soft, dainty hands clasped together with large, rough ones, your hands stayed joined a few more moments after letting the man into your room. Green and (E/C) eyes locked onto each other, you felt yourselves moving closer to chase that warmth and that gentleness. Two hearts beating in unison, you felt you were instantly connected to each other as he leaned down and -

"Ah, V," The two of you turned and noticed both Griffon and Shadow waiting for you. " ... we're gonna, uhh, make the **_thing_** now." Griffon said in a calm voice when, in fact, the _cheese_ right in front of him was both killing him and making him giddy inside at the same time. Well, it was the first time he has seen his Master this _happy_. And for that, he was glad.

He was glad that his Master finally met you.

"Oh! Of course." V answered as he unwillingly let go of your hand. "Of course."

"The **_thing_**?" You asked, confused at the familiar's words and disappointed that the tender moment between you and V were cut short.

"Yes. Let them handle it." V replied, feeling confident of his trustworthy familiars. "For now, I have,... something for you."

"Really?" You said, your peripheral vision catching sight of the familiars opening the door and going outside to who knew where. "Like a surprise?"

"Yes. If you may,..."

A few moments later, you were back to your bed with your back against the propped up pillows and the lower part of your body covered with the soft and fragrant sheets to make you warm and comfortable. And as you wiggled your toes and watched the poet as he made himself comfortable on the chair next to your bed, you couldn't help but feel excited of what's to come. He, then, reached for his bag and took from it an old leather - bound book that seemed worn down and yet so beloved. With a flourish of his slender tattooed fingers, he opened the book and turned to a certain page, stealing a longing glance from you as he gently smiled to reassure you that everything will be fine.

"I will now tell you,... the story of how Love and Soul came to be." He spoke with that low, almost whisper - like voice of his that made the atmosphere even more relaxing and comfortable. He really knew what he was doing. "I will tell you,... the myth of Cupid and Psyche." His eyes going back to his old book, he began reading. "There was once a King who had three daughters, all lovely maidens, but the youngest, Psyche, excelled her sisters so greatly that,... beside them she seemed a very goddess consorting with mere mortals. The fame of her,... surpassing beauty spread over the earth, and everywhere men journeyed to gaze upon her with wonder and adoration and to do her homage,... as though she were in truth one of the immortals."

"She must be so beautiful, then!" You couldn't help but speak of your opinions regarding Psyche. And to V, it was a good thing. It meant that you're invested in the story. "And she's worshipped like a god!"

"I don't believe in gods," V answered with a smile. " ... **_for I only believe in one, true, beautiful goddess whose smile I always fervently pray to see everyday of my life._** "

His words making your heart swell and your body really warm, you settled back to your pillows, hugging a brown stuffed bear and keeping it close to your chest.

Then, V went on. "They would say that even Venus herself could not equal this mortal. As they thronged in ever - growing numbers to worship her loveliness no one any more gave a thought to Venus herself. Her temples were neglected, her altars foul with cold ashes, her favorite towns deserted and falling in ruins. All the honors once hers were now given to a mere girl destined some day to die. It may well be believed that,..."

Meanwhile, as V went on with his bedtime story, the familiars silently made their way towards the kitchen to do their Master's bidding, and that was to make you a nice cup of warm chocolate.

Except that they never made anything in their whole life aside from fried Empusa or skewered Hell Antenora, and that spelled trouble for the both of them.

"Ah, how do we do it again?" Griffon whispered, carefully trying to make his way towards the kitchen in the darkness of the house.

"Just boil some liquid and pour the chocolate in!" Shadow answered as she successfully located where the utensils were hidden.

"Ah, how do we do exactly that? And what liquid are we talkin' about here?"

Shadow stopped sniffing the neatly stacked utensils in the cupboard and stared at her companion with such dread in her own, red eyes.

"I don't know."

Griffon stared back at her with wide, golden eyes that made the situation seem worse. "Oh, fuck!"

"Didn't you read the instructions Master gave you?"

"What instructions?"

"You, imbecile! The paper that Master handed you earlier!"

"Oh! Is that the,... ahh,... _instructions_? Haha! Didn't know about that! Too bad, huh?!"

Shadow's eyes dangerously narrowed as she stalked towards Griffon like the dangerous predator that she was. "What did you do to the paper, Griffon?" She asked, a hint of that frightening growl escaping her throat.

Now, if demonic birds could even sweat, Griffon would probably be soaked and dripping wet as of that moment. "Ah, ah, I can explain! Listen to me very, very carefully, kitty - cat - "

"STOP CALLING ME A KITTY - CAT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO THE PAPER!" Shadow growled, the sound of her voice making the four corners of the old house tremble, its frightening noise reaching the second floor and making V stop reading.

"What was that?" You questioned, your eyebrows furrowed and your voice laced with worry and nervousness at the frightening noise you just heard.

"What do you mean by that, my dear?" V, on the other hand, pretended he did not hear anything.

"Ah, I thought I heard some noise downstairs,..."

"I C - CAN'T B - BREATH!" Wheezed Griffon, trying to escape Shadow's tail that went over his face, suffocating him. "H - HELP! AGHK! S – STOP! I BEG YA!”

"OF ALL THE THINGS YOU HAVE TO THROW AWAY, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THE INSTRUCTION MANUAL?! YOU, STUPID,... BIRD BRAIN!" Shadow growled, not caring at all whether Griffon would enter his stalemate state due to her ceaseless attack or just end up dead due to asphyxiation.

"I T - TOLD YA! I THOUGHT SHAKESPEARE WANTED ME TO BURN THE THING - SSSQQQUUUAAAWWWKKK!"

"YOU,... **_BURNED_** IT?! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE - ?!"

"Who is in my house?!"

Both Shadow and Griffon gasped as they looked at Adelaide, who was still in her night gown and pointing her rolling pin at them. Luckily for the familiars, it was too dark for her to see them.

Carefully putting Griffon down, who finally breathed a sigh of relief, Shadow cautiously stepped away and cleared her throat. "We're not your enemies, Adelaide. Put your weapon down."

"Stupid cat!" Griffon whispered savagely at what the demonic cat just did.

"Shut up! She can't see us!"

"Oh! Ye're right,..."

"I'm one step away from calling 911!" Adelaide threatened as she tightened her grip on the rolling pin. "Reveal yourself!"

Shadow, who was mainly the cause of all the noise in the first place, made one last desperate move to deceive the old woman. Clearing her throat once more and hoping for the old woman to believe her ruse, she spoke. "Adelaide, my dear, I' am your mother."

"Mother?!" The old woman spat. "But my mother has been dead a long time ago!"

"Yes, I' am." Shadow answered as she gestured for Griffon to move away. "And I've come to visit you in your dream."

"Dream? I'm,... dreaming? This is a dream?"

"Why, yes, my dear! Otherwise, how could I speak with you like this?"

Both familiars breathing a sigh of relief, they watched as the old woman finally brought her guard down. Believing every word that the demonic feline just uttered, she said, "Mother, why have you come to visit me?"

"Go on!" Griffon whispered to Shadow as he hid behind one of the chairs.

"I was,... just checking whether you're doing fine." The feline went on with the lie.

"I'm fine but," Adelaide spoke, making the familiars nervous. _How long would this go on?_ " ... it's my grandchild. I'm worried about her."

"Worried? Tell me why."

"It's about this man named V." The old woman answered, the mere mention of their Master's name making them even more cautious. And intrigued. "Tell me, mother: is he really the one for (Y/N)? I'm afraid. She was hurt by someone before. I,... don't want anyone to hurt her like that, anymore. I don't want to see her cry ever again. So, I want to know: is this man, V, really the one for her?"

Shadow took a deep breath. Standing on her hind legs, she placed one of her paws on the old woman's right shoulder, hoping to reassure her. "Tell me, is your grandchild crying now?"

"No."

"Then, does she look happy?"

"Why, yes! Yes, she is. She looks so happy,... whenever V visits her."

"And this V," Shadow went on. " ... does he look like a man who would make her cry?"

And to this, the woman became really emotional. Wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes, she said, "No. In fact, I knew it. I knew it in my bones that he would never do such a thing to her. I know he would make her happy and I know he would make her forget what happened to her in the past. I' am aware. I,... believe,... that V,... loves her. With all his heart."

"Then, keep on believing!" The familiar answered, putting her other paw on her left shoulder. "Believe that V would do everything you've said and more. He will make her,... the happiest woman on earth!"

"I understand!" Adelaide happily answered as she wiped her tears with the sleeves of her nightgown. "Thank you so much, mother! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Oh!" Shadow was surprised when the old woman suddenly hugged her tightly. Adelaide, on the other hand, did not care ( or did not notice ), even for a second, that what she was feeling against her own body was thick, demon fur instead of actual human skin.

Shadow noticed Griffon pointing at something in the cupboard with his wing. And that's when a bright idea struck her head.

"I missed you too, dear child." Shadow cooed as she gently brushed Adelaide's silver gray hair with her large paw. "Now, if you may, I want you to do something for me, then I'll be off,..."

Meanwhile, back in your bedroom, the two familiars arrived just in time to see you giggling as you listened intently at V, who was now holding a large stuffed lamb that he took from your bed and making weird movements with it, like he was making a child laugh.

"The sheep were indeed very fierce, but if Psyche would wait until they came out of the bushes toward evening to rest beside the river," The poet read energetically as he noticed, at the corner of his eye, both Griffon and Shadow helping each other place the cup of the desired hot beverage on the table next to your bed. Nodding and humming in approval, he went on. " ... she could go into the thicket and find plenty of the golden wool hanging on the sharp briars."

You smiled as V threw the stuffed lamb and caught it in mid air, looking really engrossed in his story - telling.

It was getting really late, even Griffon and Shadow settled cozily next to you as you listened to the poet's tale. For a moment, you never noticed the time, or your own anxiety and insomnia, until V finally reached the ending of the story and the familiars’ soft snores reverberated inside the room.

" ... so all came to a most happy end. Love and the Soul had sought and, after sore trials, found each other, and that union could never be broken. **_For it is a difficult matter_** ," V read in a whisper as he slowly closed the book. " **_... to keep Love imprisoned_**. The end."

You couldn't take your eyes off him as if you were mesmerized by his words and his whole being. You clutched at the sheets and spoke softly, "It’s a beautiful story, V. Thank you so much,... for sharing it with me."

The poet smiled as he returned the book to his bag. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, it is getting late, and - "

"Wait!" You interrupted him as you quickly grabbed the end of his sweater, preventing him from leaving.

He turned and looked down at you, his smile never leaving his kind features. "How can I be of service to you, my lady?"

"Will you listen to _my_ story?" You asked him. "A different one."

"Well, of course. Let me," He uttered, lifting the sleeping Griffon and putting him on the chair he was sitting on. " ... just move this fellow so I could listen to you well." He, then, sat next to you.

You smiled, feeling safe and sound with the incredible warmth beside you. You couldn't believe it - V, sitting oh so close to you, inside your room, in the middle of the night,...

You almost chuckled at the thought of your grandma catching the two of you like this.

"Alright, let's hear it, your story." V whispered, his shoulder brushing against yours as he crossed his arms and made himself comfortable.

"Umm," You stammered, gulping down and clearing your throat to ease the nerves that suddenly overtook your senses. " ... it's fine, right? Me opening up to you?"

"As long as you're comfortable with it."

"Alright." You took a deep breath and looked once more at the hole in the ceiling. "I met this man, his name was Christopher Lancaster."

 _Of course_ , V thought as the feeling of dread filled his chest at the mere mention of the man who made you suffer in your former life through very frighteningly inhuman ways. _It always has to be him,..._

"For a time, we were very much in love. I was young, and I was very much in love with _love_." You confessed, scoffing right after at the mere absurdity of it all. "I honestly thought he was the one. He was young, and handsome, and talented, and, well, you could say he has everything in this world. But, I was wrong. He didn't have everything. He was asking for more." You looked down, fidgeting at the sheets. "He wanted to have me. You know what I'm saying?"

 _Oh, no, no, no, no,_ V thought helplessly as some unpleasant thoughts suddenly plagued his already overworked mind. _Please, say you didn't! Please, say you didn't,..._

"And you know what? I refused." You told him, and for a moment, V felt like he could already rest in peace, knowing that Lancaster was not able to lay a single finger on your skin. He turned and noticed you looking up at him with such wide and innocent eyes. "I refused him, V. And I didn't know why. I knew I loved him, he was everything I could ask for. But, I don't know why I did what I did.

"Then, he changed. He became violent and harsh. He humiliated me in front of others. He made fun of my family. He said I'm too **_domestic_**. Just because I refused to be intimate with him."

Those words back then. He said that, **_domestic_**.

_So, that's what he meant!_

For a while, V clutched angrily at the sheets of the bed, balling them into his left fist as he tried to control his anger. But, then again, he had to remind himself that he's not here to make matters worse.

He was here to make you feel better.

He was here to fulfill your wish.

"You know, I should've left him after that but, I was stupid enough to hold onto him. To hold onto the person who doesn't truly love me the way I loved him. I believed, for such a long time, that I could change his ways. That I could bring back the days when we were alright. Again, I was wrong. After everything I did for him, he still left me. He found another, someone who truly deserves him."

You were about to succumb to your weakness and let it all out in front of the one person you knew you could trust, when you heard him speak.

"You should be glad that he left you, then. A person,... who truly loves you,... would never, ever leave you for such a thing. There is a saying," V turned to you, brushing away, with his long fingers, the tears that your traitorous eyes let out. " **_... love,... is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._** " He, then, reached for your cheeks and brushed the remaining tears in them with his thumbs, making your face warm. " ** _It is not rude, it is not self - seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._** " 

After that, he let go of your cheeks, only to pull you into his arms for an embrace you didn't know, didn't expect, you needed. And it made you even more emotional than ever before. Pulling him closer to you, you wrapped him in your arms, reciprocating the embrace, and buried your face in his chest, letting out the tears, and your burden, in him,...

... in the man you never knew would miraculously come into your life.

Feeling your trembling body against his, he tightened his embrace and buried his face in your fragrant hair. Rubbing your back and trying to soothe your tired body, he went on. " _ **Love,... does not delight in evil,... but rejoices in the truth. It always protects,... always trusts,... always hopes,... always perseveres.**_ " V closed his eyes as he felt some tears of his own escaping him. _I'm supposed to make you happy, not make you cry like this!_ "Seeing you happy,... is the only single thing in this world that keeps me going. So, please, smile," He removed his hands from you and cupped your cheeks once more. Looking deeply into your eyes, he gently laid his forehead against yours, the tender gesture finally making you smile despite all the tears. " ... and be happy. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened in the past. It was never your fault. Live for the people you love. Smile,... for there are people who truly loves you. And they would never leave you, no matter what. Don't forget about that."

With one last tear containing the remnants of your feelings for your former lover, you nodded and smiled, more than ready to do exactly what V has told you to do. He was right, there are people,... who truly loves you. There are people,... who would never leave you, no matter what.

There's always a special someone,...

.... who would stay with you,

... and love you,...

... no matter what life throws at you,...

... until the end of time.

You laid your hands against his, clutching them, and never letting them go. "So, I assume you would scold me if I say I was stupid for being so emotional?"

"I won't scold you." V answered, never taking his hands off your face. "We are all emotional beings, after all. Demon, or no."

"Stay with me, please. Until I fall asleep."

After finishing the chocolate drink that the familiars graciously _made_ for you, you settled back to your bed, actually feeling sleepy. Tucking you in and stroking your hair, he laid down next to you and recited one last poem for the evening, hoping it would finally help you relax.

" _O soft embalmer of the still midnight,_ " he whispered, seeing you close your eyes and turn to him. " ... _shutting, with careful fingers and benign,... our gloom - pleas'd eyes, embower'd from the light,... enshaded in forgetfulness divine._ " V's mouth opened in awe as your arm went around him, pulling him closer to your body. " _O soothest sleep! If so it please thee,... close in midst of this thine hymn my willing eyes,... or wait the_ Amen _, ere thy poppy throws around my bed its lulling charities. Then save me,... or the passed day will shine upon my pillow, breeding many woes._ " He closed his eyes, emulating your movements and pulling you close to his. " _Save me from curious conscience,... that still lords its strength for darkness, burrowing like a mole; turn the key deftly in the oiled wards,... and seal,... the hushed casket of my soul._

"Good night, my lady." He pressed his lips on your forehead, already hearing your soft breathing. "Parting is such sweet sorrow,... that I shall say good night 'till it be morrow. Let us meet,... in the land of dreams. In a beautiful garden,... somewhere only we know. See you soon, **_my love_**."

**_My love,..._ **

Somehow, those words were the first things that came to your mind the moment you woke up. It's as if,... the gentle words were engraved on your mind, heart, and soul, making its presence known and not leaving you alone,...

Stretching your arms and yawning a lot, you realized that V was, of course, gone, and so were his familiars. And they didn't just leave, they even cleaned some of the mess from last night. The stuffed animals were carefully placed back to your shelves, the flower vase was back to your vanity table, even the curtain looked new.

You sighed, slightly feeling guilty that the night you spent with V has to end. You really enjoyed spending time with him, and you were able to relax and fall asleep without tossing and turning too much on your bed. You hoped that something like that would happen again, of V tapping into your window, in the middle of the night, and offering to read you stories once more as you sipped on the chocolate drink that Griffon and Shadow made for you. You hoped that he would stay with you and recite poems for you once more, until you fall asleep. You hoped that you could feel his arms around you again,...

As much as you wanted to stay in your bed and fondly think of the events that unfolded last night, the sun was already high up into the sky, and you still have lots of things to do. You swung your feet to the edge of the bed and reached for your neatly placed fluffy bunny slippers. You were about to make your way towards the bathroom to wash your face when you noticed something on the bedside table,...

***

"Good morning, dearie!" Adelaide greeted you. "What do you want for - HEY!"

"I'll be back, gran!" You announced as you quickly made your way outside the house.

Still in your wool pajamas, you ran straight towards V's house and began knocking rapidly on his door. It was opened a few minutes later by the man, himself, who was still in his sleepwear and messy bed hair, as if he woke up just to answer you.

Fighting the urge to giggle at his unkempt, and yet adorable, appearance, you smiled at him and handed him a piece of paper. He took it and read it. The single word written in it still not registering in his mind, he asked you, " ... pardon?"

"You said, _please, say yes_." You excitedly informed him. "And I said, _yes_! I'm going to the New Year's Ball with you, V!"

It took the poet a full minute before he finally realized what you were talking about. And when he finally realized what your words truly meant, his eyes slowly widened and his mouth fell open in shock. He grabbed his messy hair with both hands and spoke, "That - that's your answer, right? You'll go to the Ball with me?"

"Hahaha! Of course, you silly poet!" You laughed as you threw yourself at him, hugging him and placing a tender kiss on his cheek. Oh, how sweet you smelled. What a nice morning, indeed! "See ya!"

And before V could even reciprocate with a kiss of his own, you took your hands off him, waved, and went back to your house.

Which was a good thing, seeing that he hasn't even gargled or brushed his teeth,...


	10. Wannabe

_***Bella Basil Raspberry Tea*** _

**Total Time** \- 45 minutes preparation plus chilling

**Serves** \- 6

**Ingredients**

3 cups fresh raspberries

1 cup sugar

1 cup packed fresh basil leaves, coarsely chopped

1/4 cup lime juice

2 individual black tea bags

1 bottle ( 1 liter ) carbonated water or 1 bottle ( 750 milliliters ) sparkling rose wine

Ice cubes

Fresh raspberries and basil leaves, optional

**Directions**

In a large saucepan, combine the raspberries, sugar, basil and lime juice. Mash berries. Cook over medium heat for 7 minutes or until berries release juices.

Remove from the heat; add tea bags. Cover and steep for 20 minutes. Strain, discarding tea bags and raspberry seeds. Transfer tea to a 2 - qt. pitcher. Cover and refrigerate until serving.

Just before serving, slowly add carbonated water or wine. Serve over ice. If desired, top with raspberries and basil.

**Nutrition Facts**

1 cup: 281 calories, 0 fat ( 0 saturated fat ), 0 cholesterol, 9mg sodium, 44g carbohydrate ( 37g sugars, 4g fiber ), 1g protein.

_***Cookie Dough Stuffed Oreos*** _

**Yields** \- 30

**Prep Time** \- 10 minutes

**Total Time** \- 1 hour 35 minutes

**Ingredients**

1/2 c. ( 1 stick ) melted butter

1/2 c. granulated sugar 

1/2 c. packed brown sugar 

1 tsp. pure vanilla extract 

1 c. almond flour 

1/2 tsp. kosher salt 

2/3 c. mini chocolate chips

24 Oreos

1 c. chocolate chips

1 tbsp. coconut oil 

1/4 c. sprinkles 

**Directions**

Line a large baking sheet with parchment paper. In a large bowl, whisk together melted butter, sugars, and vanilla. Stir in almond flour and salt, then fold in mini chocolate chips. 

Separate Oreos trying to keep cream intact. Place 2 tsp of cookie dough on Oreo half with cream, then sandwich with other half of Oreo. Repeat with remaining Oreos and dough. 

Place chocolate chips and coconut oil in a microwave safe bowl and microwave in 30 second intervals until melted. Dip Oreos halfway into chocolate, place on prepared baking sheet, and top with sprinkles. Refrigerate until chocolate is hardened, 1 hour.

***

"You said, _please, say yes_." You excitedly informed him. "And I said, yes! I'm going to the New Year's Ball with you, V!"

It took the poet a full minute before he finally realized what you were talking about. And when he finally realized what your words truly meant, his eyes slowly widened and his mouth fell open in shock. He grabbed his messy hair with both hands and spoke, "That - that's your answer, right? You'll go to the Ball with me?"

"Hahaha! Of course, you silly poet!" You laughed as you threw yourself at him, hugging him and placing a tender kiss on his cheek. Oh, how sweet you smelled. What a nice morning, indeed! "See ya!"

And before V could even reciprocate with a kiss of his own, you took your hands off him, waved, and went back to your house.

Now, if it were only that easy.

"What happened to you, dear?" Adelaide asked you, a plate of fluffy pancakes in her hand. 

Your hands automatically went up your hair as realization finally kicked in. "I told him I'd go the Ball with him."

"Yes, and?"

Giving your grandmother a horrified look, you answered, "I don't have a vintage dress!"

***

"You're in luck." Your cousin, Avery, told you as she nudged your arm with an elbow. "I got your back."

"Thanks." You answered with a shy smile as the two of you made your way to her mansion.

It was a good thing that you called Avery first before going to the shopping district to look for a decent vintage dress. You never knew much about gowns or even dresses ( except for the ones you wear for your concours and concertos ), and you're just glad to have her around.

And honestly? She didn't disappoint. Not only were you not going to spend a single cent, you're also going to have the full vintage wardrobe experience _free of charge_!

Avery opened the heavy wooden door, a feat which always awed you, and allowed you to step into the threshold first before her.

The warmth of the place welcomed you like an old friend, and the entirely redesigned interior made it look as good, or even better, as new. Avery chucked ( not literally, of course ) the old Grecian statues and the rest of the old stuff away ( including your great grandfather's intimidating life - size portrait, which, if she could be honest, was already considered cursed by a lot of curators ), put them up for auction, and actually gained a lot of money from it ( well, not that Roman would refuse, anyway ). She hired a florist and an interior designer for a revamp of the mansion, and voila!

And now, as you glanced with wonder and admiration at the complete transformation of the interior, your jaw couldn't help but drop and your eyes couldn't help but widen. The house, and all the places and corners the eye could possibly reach, looked actually clean, it didn't even look like a haunted mansion, anymore. In place of the old Grecian statues were two Venetian pedestals with modern flower vases in it. The baroque period paintings were gone from the walls, replaced with modern ones depicting gardens in all four seasons. The old and worn down window frames were also replaced. Even the floorboards don't squeak anymore.

Everything was brand new! And everywhere you look, there were lots, and lots, and lots,... of flowers! And,... this actually made you a bit confused.

Avery, actually decorating her house _with flowers_ ,... ?

"Didn't know you'd go for flower power." You let out your thoughts as you followed and observed the positively radiant woman upstairs. "And you looked, ah,... _different_." You remarked, seeing that she finally got rid of her blue highlights and just let her hair grow naturally, letting its true auburn color show, which looked perfect in its own way. You also noticed that her style changed, as well. Instead of a loud statement shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and a pair of thick leather boots, she's wearing a pastel - colored floral dress, and a pair of wedges.

Avery,... wearing _dresses_?

_Am I missing something here?_ You thought to yourself as you smiled at your cousin.

"Who? Me? Different?" Avery replied as she glanced at you at the corner of her eye.

You hummed in approval. "You looked,... _**radiant**_."

"Nah! I'm still old me. And you're the main focus here, not me. So, if you please,..." Your cousin requested as she gestured for you to open the door to the bedroom on the left hallway. You grabbed the doorknob firmly, carefully turned it, and opened the door,...

You felt a strange wave of nostalgia brush you gently in the face as you entered the old room. The huge French canopy bed on the left, the sweet scent wafting about the cozy room, the pastel colored wallpaper, the heavy floral curtains, and even the white vanity table on the right gave the impression that this room belonged to a very delicate lady,...

... who seemed very much in love.

_Huh? Why did I think of that?_ You pondered as you heard the door close behind you.

"I had this room renovated." Avery told you as she walked towards the vanity table and placed a hand on the ornate mirror. "This belonged to gran's mom."

"Really?!" You gasped, taken by surprise by what you just heard from your cousin. Your eyes wandered once more all over the place, drinking in all the lovely sights the room could offer. It's as if,... the room itself held some sort of significance to you. _**Like you've been here before**_. "Wow,..."

"You know, V spent a lot of time in this room last October." Avery giggled as she gave you a sly sideways glance, wanting to see your reaction. And you didn't disappoint. The moment your cousin mentioned his one letter name, your face heated up, making it as red as a beetroot.

"W - what's he doing here?" You stuttered, making the other woman laugh.

"Ah! Long story. I'll tell you some other time." Avery answered as she went towards the large wooden closet on the left near the French canopy bed. "But, I'll tell you this: he's in love with gran's mom."

"Sorry?"

"Never mind." Your cousin teased as she opened the closet, revealing a huge collection of Victorian era dresses of all fabrics, colors, and shapes.

And it simply took your breath away! And instantly made you forget what Avery just revealed.

"Amazing!" You gasped in awe as Avery took one dress made completely out of lace from the huge closet. "It's so, so beautiful!"

"Look, I may tell you that this lady here suits your skin tone but, you can try as many of these as you like." Avery told you as she carefully handed you the delicate dress. "Hell, you can try all of them!"

And that's what you did for the next few hours. As tiring as it was, carefully putting on these dresses and making sure that they don't get damaged in the process, it really was fun trying them on. There were just too many, in different shades of red, blue, purple, green, and yellow, in different fabrics like lace, satin, silk, chiffon, and in different cuts, although ninety - five percent of them had extremely low necklines and all of them had tight fitting bodice.

And somehow, the dresses,...

... felt so familiar to you. From the colors perfectly matching your skin tone, to their sizes exactly fitting your form.

_**It was like you actually owned them.** _

"That's beautiful." Avery, who got so tired of waiting and elected to just sit on the bed to watch your every move, said for seemingly the hundredth time that day.

"Yes but," You answered as you uncomfortably looked down at what you’re wearing: an exquisite pale green dress with an empire waist and a pair of bishop sleeves made of voluminous silk. " ... it doesn't seem right."

Avery rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "I told you. Pick whatever you like. V will not judge you if you pick the wrong one, come on!"

"No, it's not that I'm worried about V judging me." You said as you faced the closet once more. "These dresses are all beautiful, and they all fit so perfectly, it's actually scary. But, I don't feel,... _special_ ,... in any of them. In a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's like,... I'm happy they all fit. But, I'm not happy wearing them."

"Really? How so?"

"It's like,... ah,... how do I explain this?" You bit your lower lip as you browsed the many more dresses that were hanging inside the vintage closet belonging to your gran's mom. "It's like, I'm looking for something that _resonates_. That feels _special_. You know what I'm saying?"

"I'm not sure I know what you meant." Avery answered as she collapsed on the white pillows.

"Ah, it's so hard to - "

"Hard to what?"

You turned towards your cousin, your eyes almost popping out of their sockets and your mouth opening wide. Like you've just awoken to a huge revelation.

"Found something that _resonates_?" Avery asked as she rolled on the bed, propping her chin on her knuckles and playfully swaying her feet back and forth.

"I might have." You replied as you took a particular dress from the closet and made your way once again towards the massive bathroom. "Wait."

"Isn't that what you're already making V do?" Avery teased with a huge grin plastered on her face as she rolled on the bed once more and laid on her back.

"What's that?!" Your voice echoed from the bathroom. You were just too weirded out with your cousin's behavior.

"Nothing! And make it quick already! I'm starving!"

"Alright! Alright! And can you put something else in here, like a vanity table or something? It feels really empty here!"

"Just like how V feels without you?"

"Come again?!"

"Did I say something?"

"Ugh!"

Avery was clutching her stomach with both hands, hysterically laughing at her jokes when you finally came out of the bathroom. And when she saw you, her mouth simply dropped.

"Girl," She gasped, feeling as if her eyes were deceiving her. " ... you're wearing,... _that_?"

"Yes!" You proudly declared as you made a little pirouette, the soft fabric of the dress flowing gracefully with your movement. "Isn't this perfect?!"

"W - well," Avery said, still a bit tongue - tied, as she got off the bed and made her way towards you. " ... I must say that's a really _curious_ choice. A good choice, nonetheless. Looks perfect, yes."

Your eyebrows knitted, confusion with Avery's strange commentary on the dress you chose starting to set in. "You don't look happy."

"What? Ugh! Come on, I said it's perfect, right? Now, get dressed and come down, I'm really starving, I could eat a huge bird right now!”

You were still staring at the dress laid carefully on the sofa a few minutes later as you and your cousin enjoyed some cookie dough stuffed oreos and bella basil raspberry tea.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" You said after taking a sip of the sweet beverage. "What V was doing there last October?"

"Ye really wanna know?"

"Well, duh. Of course."

Avery took one cookie from the huge plate and pointed it at you. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Umm, yes? No? I don't know,..."

"Well, whatever your belief is, this place," Avery said, taking a bite of the treat. " ... used to be haunted. And I commissioned the Legendary Devil Hunter to drive the spirit out. But, he refused!" She said, then took another bite. "And this man, this thin man who calls himself V, he volunteered. He confronted the Demon who took over this place," She plopped the treat into her mouth and chewed. And with a still full mouth, she said, " ... and set the tortured souls free. Safe to say he won, right?"

"Oh, I s - "

"BUT, of course, you wouldn't believe me! So, forget what I just said." Avery took another cookie and ate it whole. Then, after that, she took another one from the plate and ate it as well.

"You, ah, eat _well_!" You said, carefully choosing your words so as not to offend your cousin.

"Who, me?" Avery asked as she ate another cookie, then took a sip of her tea. "Nah. Must be your imagination."

" ... okay,... "

"I answered your question, now answer mine." Avery gestured at the dress on the sofa and took another treat from the almost empty plate. "What made you choose that dress?"

"Instinct." You simply answered.

"Meaning?"

"I feel it's the _**one**_ , you know?"

"Just like how you feel about V?"

"OH, SH - !"

"I'm home, ladies!" Roman, who just entered the living room, greeted you and made his way towards his wife to plant a kiss on her radiant cheek. He, then, took out a box of dumplings from a plastic bag and showed it to Avery, whose eyes and mouth widened in delight.

"Roman Mikael Francisco, you greatest husband in the world!" Avery exclaimed in ecstasy as she grabbed the Chinese take out box from Roman's hand. "How did you know I'm craving this?"

"Instinct." Roman answered as he winked at you, making you nod in realization of the real situation.

"Oh, shush, you!" Avery playfully slapped Roman's hand and looked back at you. "And you! You have to go back home, it's getting late."

"I'm not a kid!" You replied with a silly grin on your face as you took the dress from the sofa. "And it's only afternoon."

"Whatever." Avery said and stood, accidentally dropping her handkerchief from her lap to the floor in the process. "Oh, it fell! Just like how you and V fell for each other!"

"Stop!"

***

"You alright on your own?" Roman asked graciously as he walked with you towards your house. "You need help with that box? That's huge!"

"I can handle this, thanks!" You replied with a smile as you held the box containing the dress and its accessories closer to your form.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?"

"Yes."

Roman nodded, his charming smile showing on his young - looking face. "Alright, alright. I'll go back to Avery, then. She's getting more and more delicate these past few days, you know?"

"Yeah. Take care of her, alright?"

"Si, si." Roman smiled, waved, and walked back towards the mansion.

_So, I'm right!_ You thought as you opened the door to your own house. "Gran, I'm home - "

However, something, or _someone_ , stopped you in your tracks.

Christopher Lancaster, your narcissistic former lover, was waiting for you in the living room. What's more, he was holding an expensive - looking bouquet of red roses, there was a box of expensive French chocolate on the table, and Adelaide was looking at the man with utter hate and disdain from one corner of the room. Like he forced her to let him in the house.

"(Y/N)!" The man greeted as he stood up from the sofa and made his way towards you. "I was waiting for you."

You took a few steps back and held the box right in front of you to prevent the man from getting closer to you. "What do you want, Christopher?"

"Aww, how cold! Yikes!" The man sarcastically said as he made a shivering gesture. "I only wanted to give this to you - "

"What. Do you. Want?"

"Sheesh, can't a man invite a lady properly to the New Year's Ball?"

"Oh! Is that so?"

"So, you'll come with me! That's great news! I - "

"Get out of here, you're scaring gran."

The man drew back in shock at what he just heard. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, GET OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO THE BALL WITH YOU!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T REFUSE ME!"

"WELL, I JUST DID!" You yelled as you took the box of expensive chocolate from the table and shoved it forcefully into his arms. "NOW, GET OUT!"

The man gave you one last look of contempt before turning and finally leaving you and your grandmother alone.

And, hell, it felt good!

***


	11. It's Now Or Never

_***Chinese Black Tea*** _

**Directions**

**1\. Preparation**

Before making a cup of black tea, you're supposed to get a clean tea set ( such as a teapot, fair cup, and cups ), tea, and a kettle of boiling water prepared.

**2\. Measuring Out the Tea Into the Cup / Teapot**

Measure out the desired amount of black tea leaves ( 3 to 5 grams for 150 to 250 ml of tea ) and put them in the cup or teapot.

**3\. Boiling Water and Pouring It Into the Cup / Teapot**

Boil the water and pour it into the cup. If a teapot is used, you're advised to fill 80% of the teapot with water ( to avoid spillage when pouring ).

**4\. Observing the Color and Smelling the Fragrance**

Steep the tea leaves for 2 to 3 minutes. Then you're highly advised to observe the red infusion and smell its fruity fragrance.

**5\. Enjoy It**

As the tea cools down, you can fully enjoy its delicious taste.

_***Chinese Walnut Cookies ( 核桃酥 )*** _

**Prep Time** \- 55 minutes

**Calories** \- 590

**Servings** \- 4

**Ingredients**

120 grams unsalted butter ( 1 stick / 8 tablespoons, softened at room temperature )

1/4 cup granulated sugar

1/4 cup brown sugar

1 large egg ( beaten )

1 1/2 cups all - purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking powder

1/2 teaspoon baking soda

1 pinch salt

1/2 cup walnuts ( shelled, broken to small pieces )

**Directions**

Add butter, granulated sugar and brown sugar into a large bowl. Mix with a hand mixer on low until smooth.

Add 2 tablespoons of egg. Keep mixing until fully and combined.

Add flour, baking powder, baking soda, and salt. Mix until it just forms a dough. Do not over mix. It is okay if there is a bit of dry flour left in the bowl.

Change to a spatula. Add walnuts and add them into the dough.

Preheat the oven to 180 degrees C ( 350 F ).

Line a cookie sheet with parchment paper or prepare a nonstick cookie sheet. Scoop about 1 and 1/2 tablespoons cookie dough and transfer it to the cookie sheet, 1 scoop apart from each other. You can also use smaller cookies by using 1 tablespoon dough per cookie.

Once the dough is divided, flatten the dough into a round disk, about 6 - cm ( 1/3 - inch ) in thickness.

Mix the remaining egg with 1 teaspoon water to make the egg wash. Right before baking, brush a thin layer of egg wash on the top of each cookies.

Bake for 31 to 35 minutes, or until the cookies are cooked through.

Remove the cookies from the oven and place them onto a cooling rack for 5 minutes. Then transfer the cookies onto the rack until completed cooled down.

You can store them in an airtight container for up to 3 days.

***

"You said, _please, say yes_." You excitedly informed him. "And I said, _yes_! I'm going to the New Year's Ball with you, V!"

It took the poet a full minute before he finally realized what you were talking about. And when he finally realized what your words truly meant, his eyes slowly widened and his mouth fell open in shock. He grabbed his messy hair with both hands and spoke, "That - that's your answer, right? You'll go to the Ball with me?"

"Hahaha! Of course, you silly poet!" You laughed as you threw yourself at him, hugging him and placing a tender kiss on his cheek. Oh, how sweet you smelled. What a nice morning, indeed! "See ya!"

And before V could even reciprocate with a kiss of his own, you took your hands off him, waved, and went back to your house.

"Wow, I can't believe it! She said, yes!" Nico, who was standing for more than a few minutes just outside the house and witnessed everything, said. "Ya know what this means, V!"

"And what does that mean?" V, who was startled and embarrassed when he realized that Nico saw you kissing him, asked, his eyes landing dangerously on hers.

With a huge smile on her face, she went towards the poet, flailing her arms like crazy and sending most of her groceries flying in the chilly winter air just like that day when she found out that Avery commissioned him to drive the restless spirit out of her mansion. V took a few steps back but, he was not able to escape when he has come face to face with the crazed Artisan, herself.

"Dance!" Nico screeched, sending V's ears into oblivion. "Ya must learn how to dance! Just like,... "

And V, who knew exactly what she was talking about, gulped nervously and spoke, "Just like,... ?"

This made the woman's eyes glow with an unexplainable kind of energy. "Oh, ya know! ELVIS PRESLEY!"

***

"So, what do ya think, man?" Nico asked V when the video ended. "Ye can handle it, right?"

"Can you do that, V?" Griffon, who was flying just above the poet's head, chimed in.

"Master, can you move like that?" Shadow, whose large paws were on top of the table where Nico's cellphone was, added.

And V, who just saw, in full, excruciating detail, how Elvis Presley moved and wooed the female audiences who went wild for him, drew back and placed a hand on his forehead. "I,... excuse me. Before I,... completely,... lose myself,... !"

"It's too much for Shakespeare!" Griffon, who helplessly watched as Shadow went after V towards the bathroom, exclaimed. "Why does he have to learn how to _gyrate_ and _grind_ like Elvis Presley, anyway?"

Nico hummed, drumming her chin with her fingertips. "I have caught some news that (Y/N)'s stupid ex is attending the Ball."

"Ah! The douchebag ex!" Griffon added, trying his very best to ignore the pitiful sounds of V throwing up in the bathroom.

"Yeah, him." Nico confirmed. "And I bet ya he'll do anythin' he can to shame V in front of many people after what happened in the shopping district, now that (Y/N) has agreed to be Poetry Boy's date."

"Ah! What do we do?! We can't let Shakespeare eat someone else's dust!"

"That's why I'm pushin' him to learn Elvis! I'm a hundred percent sure he'll be a hit with the ladies, and Fleminger, being a huge Elvis fanboy, will surely like him. But, now, that seems impossible." Nico cringed, her nose wrinkling at the disgusting sounds she's hearing from the bathroom. It sounded as if V was emptying his breakfast of eggs, ham, bacon, and fried rice from his stomach in multiple sessions of puke, and she’s starting to pity him. "I mean, how virgin is that man, anyway?"

"Virgin enough!" Griffon snapped to cover up the truth that V have zero experience when it came to relationships and intimacy. "Anyways, look for somethin' less _sexual_ than Elvis! Anythin'!"

"Alright! How about,..."

About thirty minutes later, V came out from the bathroom looking more peaked and weaker than ever before, like he hasn't eaten for a whole day. Despite that, he seemed determined to finally learn the ways of the King Of Rock.

"I'm ready." His voice, despite sounding weak, was laced with utter determination. "If (Y/N) enjoys such _move_ , then I would gladly learn Elvis Presley for her. Anything for my sweet, little - "

_**Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a special treat for tonight!** _   
_**I'm gonna call my friend Olly up here to sing to you ladies!** _   
_**Olly!** _   
_**Yeah!** _   
_**Let's go, man!** _   
_**Okay!** _

"Hey, man! Ye're just in time. Come here!" Nico called from the living room as some lively kind of music begun blasting from the speakers. The woman was also able to connect her phone to the television via a strange device ( V has learned not to question her regarding things like this and just allowed her to do her stuff ), and a few moments later, he found himself staring at the two dancers in the screen, completely mesmerized of their swift and exact, yet fun and engaging, movements.

_**My name is Olly, nice to meet you can I tell you, baby.** _   
_**Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies.** _   
_**But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah!** _

_**I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute.** _   
_**On the floor up and close getting lost in it.** _   
_**I won't give up without a fight.** _

V's eyes widened. The couple looked like they were really enjoying the dance! The movements looked snappy and hip, and the fast routine engulfed him whole in an instant! He even felt his toes and his fingers drumming to the beat of the pleasant sound!

He was interested! And this made Nico and Griffon nod in approval. Finally! A dance that was best suited for V, the mysterious one!

_**I just wanna, oh baby!** _   
_**I just want you to dance with me tonight!** _   
_**So come on, oh baby!** _   
_**I just want you to dance with me tonight!** _

"What is this wonderful dance?" V asked as the routine ended.

"It's called Jive, V." Nico answered. "So, what do ya say? Wanna learn it?"

"Yes, please!" V answered with glee as he faced the woman. "But, (Y/N). Does she know how to do this?"

"She does! Actually, I think I've seen her dance that with Roman during his wedding party. You know, the day you wore that little lace garter on her thigh?"

Of course! How could he forget? His fingers gliding against your smooth skin as he slipped the little garter to your foot and wore it up to your thigh. And your shy, little smile and blushing cheeks as you looked into his eyes.

That lovely woman he thought he'd never see again,...

How could he forget?

And now that you have agreed to be his date, he will do anything to make that evening special for the both of you.

He will see this night through, even if it meant he has to learn some moves that could be considered out of his comfort zone.

He will do it for his sweet, little, beloved lady. He will do it for you.

And so, for the rest of the whole afternoon, V did nothing but watch Jive tutorials on the internet to learn the dance. With Nico and his familiars' help, he was able to learn it in only three hours. At least the basic parts of the dance, that is. With a few more hours of learning and practice, V was confident that he could master it in time for the New Year's Ball. He knew he will succeed and his hard work would pay off.

"I,... never really expected that I could learn something like this." The poet confessed as they enjoyed the snacks that Nico prepared for them - some Chinese walnut cookies paired with black Chinese tea ( she said it's for V's _vitality_ , or something ). "It's true what they say: when there's a will, there's a way."

"Exactly!" Nico answered as she relaxed on the sofa, her legs crossed, and her fingers idly playing with the remote as she held the teacup with her other hand. "And with a few more practices, I'm sure ye'll snag the title of King! And (Y/N) will be the Queen!"

"I never wanted to earn that title." V confessed, taking a sip of the oriental style beverage.

"Why not?" Nico, whose eyebrows furrowed at what V just said, asked.

"Her happiness is enough for me. And her smile," V said, his own smile never leaving his gentle features. " ... is more than enough. Her happiness,... means everything to me."

To this, Nico smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Of course. And I'm sure if it's you, she will smile. She will be happy."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah. Wanna bet on it?"

V chuckled. "There's,... no need for that."

"Well, that's - "

Nico was interrupted when a portal suddenly appeared right before them. It was like - !

"HOLY SHEEP! WHAT'S THAT?!" Nico yelled, frightening both Griffon and Shadow, who were minding their own business in one corner of the room.

V, on the other hand, was not surprised. With a knowing smile, he stood and made his way towards the portal, waiting for,... **_something_** ,... to come out of it.

And when _**someone**_ finally did come out, Nico, Griffon, and Shadow could not help but be frightened.

"Just in time," V greeted the man who came out of the portal with a slight tilt of his head and a smirk. " ... as always."

"I'm,.... never late." The man with white, spiky hair and cold eyes answered.

"Y - y - you're," Nico stuttered as she pointed at the visitor. She was still scrambling on the floor with V's poor familiars. " ... Dante's twin brother!"

The eyebrows of _Dante's twin brother_ shot up to his hairline at the way Nico addressed him. He sheathed his sword and decided to just let this blunder of hers slip through.

"Vergil." V greeted as he offered his hand.

"You still go by that one letter name of yours?" Vergil, whose presence alone was too much compared to the powers of V and his familiars combined, asked as he shook V's hand.

"Yes, and I prefer it to remain that way." V answered as he went back to his chair and gestured for his brother to sit opposite him. "You being here, I assume you've brought it."

"I'm not Dante." Vergil snapped, his eyes landing on Nico and making her even more terrified. "I always fulfill my duties."

"W - w - what's he sayin', V?" Griffon whispered as he grasped his master's shoulders in fear of the man.

"Master, he might hurt you!" Shadow added as she huddled close to V in fright.

And Vergil heard this. "What hospitality you bestow upon your guests!"

"Forgive them. They are simply," V apologized, and with one swift move of his hand, the two familiars went back to him in an instant. " ... _awed_ ,... by your presence."

" _Intimidated_ ,... is what you wanted to say." Vergil retorted.

"You know me too well."

“That is a vast understatement."

There was a momentary silence between the men, and a few seconds later, Vergil finally showed V the thing he was holding onto. It was an old and extremely heavy - looking ornate box that seemed to contain something very important. The half Devil placed it on top of the table and effortlessly slid it towards V. The poet carefully opened it under the eyes of the curious Nico, who stood behind him, and soon, their eyes were met not with some kind of treasure but of something that seemed much more valuable.

"Father wore that when he confessed his feelings of love to mother." Vergil explained as V took the old outfit out of the box to examine it. "And that trinket," V noticed the necklace at the bottom of the box and picked it up. " ... was his wedding gift to her."

"Wow!" Nico gasped in awe as V allowed her to touch the golden necklace with the most beautiful sapphire gem on it. "This looks really expensive."

"It is not only expensive. It is more valuable than you think." Vergil answered as he leaned against the table with one elbow and propped his temple against his fist. "You could even say it is more valuable than any mortal's life."

"I did not ask for this." V spoke with utmost sincerity. He only asked for Vergil's help with the vintage outfit. He never expected his brother to do more than just that. He was practically giving away their mother's most prized possession!

"And I did not ask for anyone’s permission or opinion to bring that." Vergil answered truthfully. "You are going to that Ball with the person you loved. If you have no intention, whatsoever, of letting her go, then you better do everything you can in your power to make her yours. Do as father did, and make him proud." And with a slight glance at the plate of Chinese walnut cookies on the table next to him, he added, "And that girl (Y/N) deserved that trinket more than Dante. He will only sell it to pay his mountain of debt, if I may say so."

"How could I ever repay you for this?" V asked as he put the trinket and the outfit back to the ornate box. "I,... don't earn much. At least, not enough to pay for something like this."

"You don't have to." Vergil answered as he stood and made his way to the center of the living room where he first materialized. "I've made myself clear. Make that girl yours and carry on a proper Sparda bloodline. If anyone should do it, then it's you. I can't trust Dante with it, after all."

"What about you, Vergil?" Nico, whose fear of the tall man in blue finally dissipated, asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Aren't you going to the Ball? You received an invite, right?"

"How did you know about that?" Vergil unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the ground, his eyes narrowed at the woman.

"Dante is a chatterbox, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

Vergil's eyes narrowed even more. "What else did he tell you?"

"Yer date dumped ya."

"Well," Vergil turned away from them, raised his sword high up in the air that it almost reached the ceiling, and made a portal that was similar to the one he made earlier to get to V's house. " ... if he really is that _interested_ in that Ball, then I should go directly to him right now and shove those invites down his throat. Maybe then, he would learn that it is foolish to dive his nose on other people's businesses."

"I'm grateful for your help, Vergil." V simply said. "I truly am."

"It was nothing." Vergil answered but, before he could step into the portal, he turned around once more and strode towards the table, making it there in only a few steps due to his long legs. "Can I, ah, have one of those?"

It took V a few seconds to realize that Vergil was actually asking for some cookies, and when he nodded, the intimidating Devil Hunter, who lived a far more decent life than his own twin by slaying Demons and earning more money than him, gingerly took one treat, a noticeable blush creeping up his pale face, and turned around unceremoniously.

And without another word, he stepped towards the portal he made and finally left. But, not before V and Nico hearing the audible crunch of the cookie that Vergil just ate away from their prying eyes first.

***

"Ya sure ye wanna watch that Elvis vid?" Nico asked as she stepped out of V's house into the cold weather outside. "I thought ya don't want it."

"I'm pretty sure." V said with a grin. "One song there actually,... _lured_ me in."

"Ah, that song!" Nico thoughtfully said. "Yeah, that was nice. Well, be seein' ya! And don't forget to call if ya need help!"

"I sure will."

"Bye!"

Not a moment has passed after V closed the door to his house when Nico noticed your former lover coming out of your house, looking down and rejected.

And he noticed her, as well.

"What are you looking at?!" Christopher growled at her, making her draw back cautiously. He seemed really mad, and with the bouquet and the box of chocolates in his hands, it only meant one thing: that he tried to win (Y/N) once more but she rejected him. And this made Nico smile from ear to ear.

"Whoa, I'm not even starin' at ya, no!" Nico's sarcastic answer only infuriated Christopher even more.

"You, STUPID BITCH - !"

"AH, AH, AH! Don't try it." Nico warned with a smile, then, she pointed at V's house behind her with her thumb. "Remember that Red Grave Muckspout? The fat bird that tried to kill ya? It lives there now! Ya don't want it to hear ya, or else,..."

"Or else, what?"

Nico placed her hand on her hip and playfully waved at Christopher with the other. "Or else it's bye bye eyeballs for ya!" And with it, she trotted away, humming her favorite song on the way to her ugly white van with a neon sign in it that says, _Devil May Cry._

Nico's actions made Christopher look at the house, and there, on that window, he saw the man called V examining a set of vintage clothing that looked far more exquisite than his.

_Wait, vintage clothing?_

"Hey, V!" Christopher heard a shrill male voice coming from the house. V was not alone. "Ya think (Y/N) would like that necklace?"

"One could only hope." V answered as he took out an extremely expensive - looking jewelry from an ornate box on the table where the vintage clothing also came from. "But, for now, I want to practice more,… dances,… for the Ball."

"Don't overwork yerself, Shakespeare!"

"So! You're the one who took _my_ (Y/N) away from me!" His teeth gritting in suppressed anger, Christopher threw the bouquet and the box of chocolates away and took out his cellphone from his pocket. Dialing a particular number, he waited until someone answered his call. And with fury - filled eyes for the man who was the cause of his embarrassment in front of you and your grandmother, he spoke, "I have a job for you,..."

_You will pay for this, you, bastard!_


	12. Sabotage

"Where is V?" You asked, both shocked and surprised that Nico was the one who came knocking on your door that afternoon instead of the poet.

Nico had to stop her jaw from dropping as she beheld the Victorian beauty before her. Dressed in that _particular gown_ , you looked simply ravishing.

_Hon! V would surely worship the ground ya'd walk on when he sees ya!_ Was what Nico wanted to say but, that was not a time for such comments.

Something happened to V. Something truly unexpected. Despite that, he still decided to see this night through.

He will fulfill your third and last wish, no matter what it takes.

He will make you,... the happiest woman on earth.

"Ah, he's busy preparing,... ah,... _something_! Yeah. That's right." Nico answered quite nervously. Well, it's the truth. V was, indeed, preparing for _something_. Or rather, _fixing_ something,...

"I - is he alright?" You asked, feeling the pang of worry struck your chest as you realized there was something really off about this entire situation. You craned your neck to see V's house past Nico's frame but, the woman just wouldn't let you. "He needs help, I know. I'll go to him and - "

"WOMAN!" Nico slightly yelled as she grabbed your shoulders and forcefully made you face her. "Don't ya think it's gettin' late? I must bring ya to the Fleminger estate now." She said as she took your arm and started dragging you outside.

"Have fun, dears!" Adelaide, who was just as worried about what was happening to V like you, waved and bade you farewell for the evening.

"Bye, gran!" You waved back, still worried sick and still being dragged by the strong Artisan.

You were shoved inside the messy van like an abducted princess. Wondering what was causing V this delay, you turned and looked outside the window to his house. He was never late. He always fulfilled his promises. And yet, this situation really bothered you for some reason.

And as Nico hopped on the driver's seat and started the engine, your mind couldn't help but wonder what truly happened to V.

***

V was not harmed, actually. And neither were his familiars. They were all perfectly safe.

However, there was this one feeling, this one particular _sensation_ , that the poet couldn't shake off the moment he left the safety of his house that one bright and sunny morning of December thirty - first for the Demon extermination task he was commissioned for by an anonymous client. He arrived at the site with Nico and lo and behold, his discomfort only escalated:

There was no higher Demon plaguing the town miles away from Swan Lane. There was no place called Gaoltown as stated by the anonymous caller, who gave the directions. In fact, the only things V and Nico found there were some humble stalls of all sorts of fish and fruits and some weird souvenirs. The place was just a freaking market place near a port overrun by merchants!

In other words: they were hoodwinked. There was no Demon, no Gaoltown, no danger.

But, what was the purpose of that call?

The moment V realized that he was outsmarted, he and Nico sped as fast as they could back to Swan Lane. They got out of the van, ran towards the house, and opened the door.

Everything looked normal, actually. Which made it even more suspicious. V called upon his familiars to check all corners of the house and he asked Nico to check on you and Adelaide. Indeed, you and your grandmother were safe from any harm. Your cheerful voice greeting Nico when she called you was a surefire indication.

But, what did scare and worry V the most was the thing that Griffon and Shadow brought him.

It was the box that was given by Vergil the other day. However, it was empty. And what's even scarier was the fact that Eva Sparda's valuable necklace has gone missing, as well.

Someone broke into the house, stole his father's vintage clothing, and even took off with the necklace.

Clearly, someone who has a deep grudge against him has done this. The anonymous call, the fake tip,...

... he knew only one person who has the audacity to do this. Someone,... who doesn't want him to show up for the New Year's Ball,...

He knew who that person was.

Naturally, V was beyond angry. However, it was more to himself for being so gullible. Something like this would not happen if he didn't trust that anonymous client in the first place. He wanted to go to that _person_ , to seek revenge and bring back what's his but, it was starting to get dark outside. He was too late. And he knew that, in a few moments, you'll be waiting for him in your own house.

Despite this, V would not easily give up.

"Nico," He began. "I want you to go to her and bring her to the venue, yourself."

"What about you, man?" The Artisan asked, worried and stressed about this whole situation.

"I'll be fine. I'll think of something. Just," V stood, helplessly closing the empty box and facing her. " ... please, don't let her think that I would not come. I would only be a bit tardy. That is all."

"Alright, then." Nico gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll bring yer Princess to the Ball. Show up, okay?"

"I most definitely will."

And so, with one last worried glance at V's house, Nico went to your house and knocked on your door.

"Where is V?" You asked, both shocked and surprised upon seeing her on your doorstep instead of the poet.

Nico had to stop her jaw from dropping as she beheld the Victorian beauty before her. Dressed in that _particular gown_ , you looked simply ravishing.

_Hon! V would surely worship the ground ya'd walk on when he sees ya!_ Is what Nico wanted to say but, that was not a time for such comments.

Something happened to V. Something truly unexpected. Despite that, he still decided to see this night through.

He will fulfill your third and last wish, no matter what it takes.

He will make you,... the happiest woman on earth.

"Ah, he's busy preparing,... ah,... _something_! Yeah. That's right." Nico answered quite nervously. Well, it's the truth. V was, indeed, preparing for _something_. Or rather, _fixing_ something,...

"I - is he alright?" You asked, feeling the pang of worry struck your chest as you realized there was something really off about this entire situation. You craned your neck to see V's house past Nico's frame but, the woman just wouldn't let you. "He needs help, I know. I'll go to him and - "

"WOMAN!" Nico slightly yelled as she grabbed your shoulders and forcefully made you face her. "Don't ya think it's gettin' late? I must bring ya to the Fleminger estate now." She said as she took your arm and started dragging you outside.

"Have fun, dears!" Adelaide, who was just as worried about what was happening to V like you, waved and bade you farewell for the evening.

"Bye, gran!" You waved back, still worried sick and still being dragged by the strong Artisan.

You were shoved inside the messy van like an abducted princess. Wondering what was causing V this delay, you turned and looked outside the window to his house. He was never late. He always fulfilled his promises. And yet, this situation really bothered you for some reason.

And as Nico hopped on the driver's seat and started the engine, your mind couldn't help but wonder what truly happened to V.

And as you worried about him, Nico grabbed the phone, dialed a particular number, and waited.

A few moments later, someone finally answered the call.

_"What's up, Nico?"_

"Get yer Demon ass here, quick!" Nico practically screamed at the receiver.

_"Where?!"_

"Swan Lane! Ahh! Ya'll see! And bring that guitar of yours!"

_"I don't understand! What does this have to do with - ?"_

"Just do it!"

And with those words, Nico slammed the phone down and clicked her tongue.

"I - is there something wrong?" The woman heard you ask from the sofa behind her.

"N - nothin', hon! Nothin' to worry about." She lied lamely.

And you saw through it. "Are you sure?"

"Honey, trust V, will ya?" Nico answered as calmly as she could. "He can get through this."

_He can get through this?! There's definitely something wrong about him!_

But, of course, you could do nothing as of that moment but wait, and put your trust on V.

Meanwhile, as you and Nico talked on the way to the Fleminger estate, V heard someone knocking on the door.

His guard as high as ever, he nodded at his familiars, who obliged and went back to his skin as tattoos, prepared to attack any time should their master command them so. V walked cautiously towards the door, opened it,...

... and saw Adelaide waiting outside looking really worried.

"Is there something wrong, V?" The gentle old woman asked.

The poet, who trusted her wholeheartedly, let her in and told her everything, from the moment he received the anonymous call to them realizing that someone did it to sabotage him. And the moment Adelaide heard the whole story from him, her kind facial features changed to that of a fierce one.

"I know only one person who could do it." Adelaide confirmed through gritted teeth.

"I know but, I think it's too late to go after him now." V replied helplessly.

"Yes, I agree. There's no point in seeking that man out now. He's probably already there at the Ball." Adelaide said, then with a look of utter determination, he grabbed V's arm and gestured for him to come with her. "But, I tell you this: it's not too late. Come with me."

And so, he did. She invited him into her home, made him wait in the living room as she went upstairs to get something, and when she came back down, V could not help but be surprised.

She handed him a set of vintage clothing but, he knew,...

... it was no ordinary vintage clothing.

"This was,..." V began, his emotions getting the better of him as he held the clothing in his hands. He, then, looked at the kind old woman, who was smiling at him. "I remember this. This belonged to - "

"I know." Adelaide answered.

"But, can I really use this?"

"Of course, I'm pretty sure he would be honored if you could use it for this evening."

"How could I ever repay you for this?"

Adelaide laughed and waved a hand. "You don't have to. After all, it's _yours_. If you catch my drift." Then, as she sat on the sofa, feeling content with her decision, she nodded and spoke once more. "You should change."

With a nod, V obliged.

A few moments later, what came out of the bathroom was no longer V, but a man Adelaide knew really well, it actually brought tears to her eyes. She stood up and meekly made her way towards the man before her. She held up one hand and placed it so gently on his cheek.

And with a smile and a single tear rolling down her cheek, she said, "It's like using a time machine and going back in time. It fits you so well."

"Thank you,... so much." V answered, his heart melting at the sight of the old woman weeping before him.

"You look exactly like him!" Adelaide proudly said as she stepped away from him. "Now, you should - "

***

"It's like using a time machine and going back in time. It fits you so well."

"Thank you,... so much."

"You look exactly like him! Now, you should - "

Adelaide was interrupted when they heard someone knocking so loudly on the door. V nodded at her and made his way towards the door to see who the visitor was.

And to his surprise, he saw Nero standing before him on the doorway.

Pointing at the poet's house behind him with his thumb, the young Devil Hunter said, "Ah, I knocked there first but, you're not there, so I figured you might be here."

"What brings you here?" V asked the young man.

"I don't know. You tell me. Nico was acting weird. She called me and asked me to go here." Nero said, and showing him his guitar, he added, "She also told me to bring this. You having a concert or something, V?"

_Nico knew_ , V thought as he looked at the instrument in Nero's hand. _Nico knew I've been singing that song since that day,..._

"And she wants _me_ to sing _it_ , I see,..." V mused, easily figuring out Nico's unspoken plan for him. "Very well. I will do my best."

"Ah, sorry?" Nero asked but, he was not answered as Adelaide, who has the energy of a teenager, shoved the two men off and went outside.

"Save the talking for later! You're gonna be late." The old woman said. She, then, pointed at the humble yellow Porsche in the parking lot and added, "Get in my car! I'm driving."

With a satisfied smirk, V obliged and gestured for Nero to follow him. And with a slight tilt of his head as he twirled his metal cane with flourish, he said, "I want you to,... listen to _something_ on the way, Nero,..."


	13. Can't Help Falling In Love

_June 12, 1898, (L/N) Mansion_

_"Charades, Daniella." You repeated for the third time that day as you waited for Roselle and Maria to finish doing your hair. "Charades."_

_"I know!" Your best friend, Daniella, answered playfully as she picked up the lace veil from your vanity table._

_"Why am I the bride, again?"_

_Your fair friend shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows. "Victor is the groom. Naturally, you must be the bride."_

_"It doesn't make any sense! We're just playing charades."_

_"Exactly!" She exclaimed as she took a closer look at you. "You look gorgeous."_

_"Wait, is there any other way to - ?"_

_"No!" She cut you off, grabbing your hand and dragging you out of the room. "The poet is waiting, let's go!"_

_You had no choice but to let your friend lead you towards the living room where the others were waiting. Dressed in an exquisite white dress made of frills, and lace, and silk, and your hair in the most exquisite style that was all the rage as of late, you nervously went down the staircase, thinking about what Victor would say when he saw you like this._

_Ah, yes, Victor,..._

_The moment you merely thought of his name, your mind went in total shambles._

_The man has been acting,... not so normal these past few days. You would always catch him staring at you at the corner of your eye. He spent more and more time with you than with the others. The poems he read to you during the last few weeks were all about love and nothing else. Even the letters he sent you were longer than usual. And when you do look into each other, he would look at you as if you're the only person that mattered, and no one else._

_It's as if,... you have somehow become the apple of his eye._

_Of course, you didn't want to jump into conclusions and assume that he **loves** you, no. What if you're wrong? Then, you'll be the one who'll end up hurt and embarrassed._

_However, despite all that, you felt cold and empty without his company. You felt so sad every time he bade you farewell for the night. And you felt so, so happy when you're spending time with him._

_Yes. You were completely magnetized by the man, and you didn't know how to stop yourself from falling for him any deeper. He, like the rest of your father's guests, would leave after the summer festivities. He would go back to London where he lives. And there, he would find another woman he would love and would love him in return. Then, he would forget about you._

_The thought of him loving another woman hurt you so much, like something heavy was crushing your heart._

_As much as you hated it, you must end this. Victor must know about this,..._

_You were brought back to reality when you heard the cheers of the guests who've been waiting for you. You looked up, saw their happy faces, and felt nervous all over again._

_But, what did make you even more nervous was the presence of the handsome man waiting for you next to the makeshift altar comprised of one small table and some chairs in the middle of the vast room._

_His emerald eyes gleaming, his smile ever so enchanting, you felt yourself melting like ice under his warm gaze filled with pride and adoration._

_Ah, there it was again, that strange sensation in your chest and stomach every time he looked at you,..._

_"Here you go." Daniella whispered as she carefully placed the lace veil on top of your head. Then, she linked her arm with yours and with gentle steps, she led you towards the altar where Victor was waiting._

_Strange, you thought. It really felt like a true wedding._

_And the man you came to love was waiting for you there,..._

_Ah, charades,..._

_The moment Victor took your hand in his, you two were made to stand, by your giggling friends, led by Daniella, of course, on some makeshift platform made of pillows and cushions._

_And then, the ceremony began._

_Turning the pages of an old Encyclopedia on herbal medicines, one of your friends, who was playing as minister for this special event, cleared his throat and started uttering the vows._

_"Do you, Lord Victor Blake, take Lady (Y/N) (L/N) as your wife? Do you promise to love and to cherish her above all else, to care for her, to support her through thick and thin, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"_

_Victor turned his eyes towards you. Gently holding both of your hands in his, he recited the words that seemed to ring clearly like a bell all over the place._

_"I do," He began. " ... take Lady (Y/N) (L/N) as my wife. This fool will love and cherish her above all else in the world. I promise to care for her, to support her through thick and through thin."_

_For a moment, you thought he forgot the rest of the words. However, when his grip on your hands tightened a bit and his gaze on you seemed to intensify, he spoke once more._

_And his words,... made you truly emotional._

_It's as if,..._

_... this was all real, and not just charades._

_**"If falling for you is a sin, then I refuse to repent."** He said, his deep voice making you feel warm all over. **"Like a river that flows to the sea, or a fool rushing in, I have fallen deeply in love with you. I cannot help myself from falling in love with you, my dear darling (Y/N). I will stay with you, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. And I shall never stop from loving you, even after my death. My soul shall seek yours, and we will be together again,... in our next lifetime. And the next. I will always love you, my dear, beloved (Y/N). Until the end of time."**_

_For a moment, you felt your eyes burning at those incredibly breathtaking words._

_You wanted to ask him, are those words true? Will you really love me despite everything? Will we be together again in our next lifetime?_

_Will you really love me until the end of time?_

_You were brought back from your reverie when you realized that the minister was done asking you the same question as Victor's. It seemed that your mind has gone elsewhere as he spoke. And who could blame you?_

_With a slightly audible hum, you answered, "I do,... take Lord Victor Blake as my husband. I promise to love and cherish him above all else. I will take care of him and support him. Through thick and thin, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health."_

_You gulped and forced yourself to look into the beautiful eyes of the man before you despite feeling the heat crawl up your cheeks, giving you a strange and giddy sensation. Then, he gave you the most devilish smirk you have ever seen him make. Oh, he must've seen you blushing so badly, the charming devil! You cleared your throat, tried to get over your embarrassment, and went on with your vows._

_"If your soul shall seek mine after death, then I shall wait for you in the next lifetime. Then, the next. I will wait for you, for as long as it takes. J - just,... don't forget about me, alright?"_

_He chuckled and shook his head, that devilish smirk of his never leaving his handsome face. "Why would I forget my sweet, little lady?"_

_The minister cleared his throat, fished out something from his pocket, and produced two simple rings made of silver. He offered the smaller one to Victor and gave the larger one to you. And after overseeing the two of you as you exchanged rings, wearing them on each other's finger, he spoke with such loudness and clarity that set the whole atmosphere in a festive mood._

_And as the minister pronounced you man and wife, Victor ever so gently laid his hands on your cheeks and gave you your very first kiss._

_Your very first kiss!_

_And it felt,... oh, so good! His lips were so soft and smooth, his movements oh so hypnotic. You even felt your knees giving up on you that you have to cling onto the lapels of his white coat for support. Your hands travelled from his lapels to his black undershirt, his jet - black silk cravat, then to his high collar. And when your hands finally went around his neck, his arms went around your tiny waist, pulling you closer to his warmth, carrying you and twirling you around in happiness._

_And then, Daniella started singing with all of her out of tune might! "For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fe - llow!"_

_"Hey, isn't that the wrong song?!" You heard one of your friends ask._

_"I don't care! Victor is a jolly good fellow now!" Daniella, being a really stubborn girl, retorted._

_Then, Maria and Roselle, your two most faithful maidservants, joined in the singing as they started throwing rose petals at you and Victor._

_"For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fe - llow! Which nobody can deny!"_

_"Congratulations, (Y/N)!" Daniella told you as she handed you a single stem of a deep red rose._

_"Thanks, I guess?" You answered sheepishly as you received the flower from your friend. Since when did charades become so realistic?!_

_"Alright, stop moving for a while so I could take the goddamn photograph!" The minister barked his orders like a general, making all of you laugh. He was already waiting for all of you to settle down for a nice group photograph but, everyone just couldn't stop laughing because Daniella kept singing the out of tune song for Victor. And Victor? Well, he refused to let go of you from that day onward. Like a real husband to his beloved wife._

_It was,... simply one of the happiest days of your life,..._

***

December 31, 2019, Fleminger Estate

Your eyes just couldn't help but scan the sea of faces right before you. Nico has already left you alone, saying she has some _important things_ do. Well, you don't want to bother her or anything but, being left with these total strangers? And without her by your side? It kind of made you feel sick.

And now, your discomfort has only heightened the moment Christopher waltzed in with his very gorgeous and voluptuous date who looked very much like Audrey Hepburn. He was a real charmer, that evil snake. In a span of only a few seconds, he managed to catch the eyes of all the ladies in the room, and his smart attire of white vintage ensemble that resembled that of a Victorian era Doctor's gained the respect of all the men. Well, maybe not all men,...

For there, in the middle of the dance floor, was another man dressed entirely different compared to the other guests. And he, like Christopher, was gaining a lot of attention. But in a really bad way. He was dressed as a cowboy, and he was busting out some Michael Jackson moves that looked so embarrassing and cheesy as hell. And you were ashamed to say that you perfectly knew who that man was,...

"Sorry about that." A stunning blonde dressed entirely in black satin suddenly apologized. Apparently, she, just like you, was watching the whole spectacle from the safest corner of the massive room. And she was just quietly standing next to you the whole time.

"I'm s - sorry?" You stuttered, looking up at her and feeling a bit insecure that a very lovely - looking and absolutely tall woman was speaking with the likes of you.

"My partner." She answered as she pointed at the dancing cowboy, who was now confidently doing the moonwalk. "He is making a huge spectacle of himself. He really wants to win the title of King." With a haughty smile and a slight chuckle, she crossed her arms and shook her head. "As if that would pay all of his debt."

"Would you like to be the Queen, then?"

"Me? Oh, not really, no. But, I think," The blonde mused, then pointed at the woman in Christopher's arm. " ... she does."

"Do you know her?"

"I do. Her name is Lady. She's a fellow Devil Hunter like myself."

 _That name!_ "Oh, so that's Lady!" You exclaimed as you observed the brunette's prim and proper movements. She really was a perfect partner for a man such as Christopher, if you're being honest. "I've heard her from V. Wait, if that's Lady, then you're,..."

"Trish." The blonde said, offering a hand to you. "Call me Trish."

"I'm (Y/N)." You replied, taking her hand.

"Ah, yes, (Y/N)! So, I've heard from Vergil. You're V's girlfriend."

"I, ahh," You looked away, your worry for the man going back to plague your mind. " ... not exactly. No."

"Aww, why?" Trish asked with a concerned look. “You see, V is actually really - "

"(Y/N), dear! How delightful of you to come!"

A very obnoxious voice came booming in, and you absolutely despised it uttering your name. Christopher and Lady came towards you and Trish like the royal couple that they were, making you even more embarrassed and uncomfortable. And the moment you laid eyes on him, you felt so sick and heavy, as if something invisible was strangling you and forcing the air out of your lungs. His eyes looking so vengeful, and his smile as sardonic as ever, he looked exactly like the villain that he was.

And it made you despise yourself even more for ever falling head over heels with the likes of him.

"Trish?!" The woman named Lady spoke, startled upon seeing the blonde next to you. "I thought you're not coming!"

_Ugh, and his partner sounded so equally loathsome,..._

"But, here I' am." Trish answered nonchalantly.

"Wait, don't tell me you're here to snag the title of Queen?!" Lady asked with a forced smile, as if she was feeling threatened of her fellow Devil Hunter.

And this amused Trish. "Oh! Am I?"

"You must be." Lady replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Trish sassed back.

"Ladies!" Christopher interrupted the two before they could grab each other's throats. "You're both Queens to me alright?"

"Thanks, Chris." Lady pouted, crossing her arms as Trish rolled her eyes.

"And speaking of Queen," Christopher began, fully focusing his eyes on you. " ... where is your _King_? I mean, he's not _hiding_ here somewhere like a shy, _domesticated_ , elementary _kid_ , is he?"

The way he emphasized those words,...

It felt like,... !

"He's not!" You couldn't help but raise your own voice. You just couldn't stand his pride and arrogance.

"Aww, then _where_ is he?"

 _He,... knows what's going on!_ "He's,... only gonna be a bit late."

Christopher laughed boisterously at the top of his lungs, making the other guests look at him. And at the same time, you heard some familiar voices whispering not far from where the four of you were.

"I told you I'm not sick, granny!" A male voice argued almost irritably.

"Oh, learn how to play along for once, will you?!" A shriveled - sounding female voice retorted. "Those cops were about to give me a ticket for real!"

"Well, that's because you were speeding past the allowable limit. You're worse than Nico!"

"Oh, shut the trap up and ready that guitar of yours!"

"He's gonna be a bit late? Are you sure about that?" Christopher boomed, making his voice even louder.

And honestly? You were so close to punching that narcissistic smile off his freaking face!

"Oh, maybe he's not gonna show up!" And he went on with his insults. "Maybe, he's - !"

"Ahem!" That man from earlier cleared his throat, successfully gaining everyone's attention, including yours, Trish's, Lady's, and Christopher's. Yes, especially Christopher's. You turned around,...

... and saw Kyrie's boyfriend Nero, not in vintage clothing but in his casual attire, standing a few feet away from you and holding a guitar of all things! And he was actually looking intently at you!

Christopher raised his eyebrow at Nero and was about to re - launch his tirade regarding V's tardiness when the young Devil Hunter started skillfully plucking the strings of his guitar.

"What in the actual,...?" Christopher could do nothing as basically everyone in the room stopped what they're doing and turned to see what was going on.

And the moment a deep, velvety, and clear voice started singing, everything stopped. Even time, itself.

***

_**"Wise men say only fools rush in.** _   
_**But I can't help falling in love with you.** _   
_**Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin?** _   
_**Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you."** _

Lady and Trish both gasped. Christopher's eyes widened. Even Dante stumbled on his steps.

For there, just behind Nero, was the man, himself,...

And now, he was actually walking towards you as he was singing the song!

_**"Like a river flows, surely to the sea,** _   
_**Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.** _   
_**Take my hand, take my whole life too.** _   
_**Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you."** _

"This is,... the most curious thing!" Lord Fleminger, who organized the New Year's Ball, exclaimed as he spied on the newcomer from his place on one of the balconies.

"What is?" His balding secretary, who was standing right next to him, asked.

"There!" Fleminger answered, excitedly pointing at the singing man dressed entirely in Victorian era high fashion, who was already making a huge impression on his guests. " **Elvis Presley**! In the flesh!"

The secretary narrowed his eyes, looking closely at the singer, and gasped. "My God! It is! A **Victorian Elvis Presley**!"

"Yes." Fleminger nodded in agreement. "We now have,... a potential **King**!"

_**"Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea.** _   
_**Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.** _   
_**Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too.** _   
_**For I can't help falling in love with you."** _

You couldn't help but smile as the man tenderly sang the sweet song for you. Who knew he could sing really well?! Who knew he was planning this all along?!

Who knew this would feel oh so familiar to you?!

Those lyrics,...

That song,...

_**"If falling for you is a sin, then I refuse to repent. Like a river that flows to the sea, or a fool rushing in, I have fallen deeply in love with you. I cannot help myself from falling in love with you, my dear darling (Y/N). I will stay with you, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. And I shall never stop from loving you, even after my death. My soul shall seek yours, and we will be together again,... in our next lifetime. And the next. I will always love you, my dear, beloved (Y/N). Until the end of time."** _

It's as if,...

... you've heard something so similar before!

Everything about him, his white coat and pants, his black undershirt, his jet - black cravat, even his metal cane which he always carried around!

Him looking like that, and you listening to those words like you were in a wedding,...

You,... have seen this exact moment before!

But, when,...?

_**"Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you,..."** _


	14. Dance With Me Tonight

Perfect. Everything was going smoothly and according to plan.

Later after the party, Christopher would pay Salvador a huge sum of money for doing his job. Well, he should admit that, at first, it seemed so difficult. The victim, himself, didn't look that intimidating, sure, but, his pets sure did. What were they again? Ah! A glowing panther and an extremely talkative blue parrot.

_Who is this V person, anyway?! An exotic pet smuggler?!_

_Eh, it doesn't matter now!_ Thought Salvador as he glanced at V's house from his own car. _Stealing those vintage clothing and that necklace was a,..._

"Piece of cake!" The man exclaimed as he adjusted the rear view mirror. Taking a comb from the pocket of his black leather jacket, he began fixing his already slick - looking hair. Giving his own reflection the gun fingers, he sang along to the music in his car speakers, "We're talking away, I don't know what I'm to say I'll say it, anyway. Today's another day to find you shying away. I'll be coming for your love, okay? Take on me,... TAKE ON ME - !

"WHOA!"

Not a moment too soon, Salvador found himself stumbling on the ground next to two pairs of feet. Somehow, the car door ( which was locked ) was forced open and he felt strong hands dragging him out. He looked up and saw two very irate - looking strangers. The woman had her arms crossed and the man was tapping his booted foot on the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU, PEOPLE?!" Salvador screamed as he tried to scramble away from the two strangers. However, his escape was unsuccessful when the man grabbed his jacket and yanked him off the ground. "H - HAVE MERCY ON ME, PLEASE!"

"Is this the one, Nico?" The man asked the woman, who just lit up a cigarette and began smoking.

Pointing two fingers at Salvador, the woman called Nico spoke. "That's the one. Or, unless I'm wrong and he's not the one spying on V here for almost a week!"

"Y - Y - YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON!" Salvador pleaded, already feeling his sweat run cold and his bones weaken. He tried to pry himself loose from the man's grip but, he was just too strong! "I - I - I DON'T KNOW W - WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

All of a sudden, they heard an awful noise coming from the car, and a few moments later, that same talkative blue bird came into view.

"HE'S GOT IT!" The noisy bird squawked as it pointed at something with its wing. They all turned towards the direction it's pointing at and noticed that same glowing panther, the pieces of the ripped vintage clothing in its mouth, standing just next to the car.

Which means,...

The awful noise that Salvador heard earlier was the sound of his car trunk breaking!

"YOU,... FUCKING ZOO MASCOTS!" Salvador howled in anger.

It happened in a matter of seconds. Poor Salvador was about to fight back when he felt his body go numb all of a sudden. It's as if an incredible jolt of electricity ran through his system to the numerous ends of his nerves at the speed of light, making him fall to the ground, helpless and unmoving.

As a matter of fact, he really felt he should've been dead with that unprecedented attack but, miraculously, he's not.

"I can't find the necklace anywhere!" He heard another woman say. Where did that come from?!

"Let's check again!" Answered the other female, the one who smoked.

 _It's,... no use,..._ Salvador thought, his face still lying flat on the ground where he fell. _B - boss,... has the w - wretched thing!_

"It's not,... fucking here!" The aggravated male swore a few moments later after all that ruckus in the car.

"We should let **_him_** know." The woman who smoked said. " ** _He's_** the one who originally owns it."

"I agree with you on that, Nico."

 _ **He?**_ Salvador thought helplessly. _Who the heck - ?! What now?!_

*

_**Fly me to the moon,** _   
_**Let me play among the stars.** _   
_**Let me see what spring is like on** _   
_**A - Jupiter and Mars.** _   
_**In other words, hold my hand.** _   
_**In other words, baby, kiss me.** _   
_**Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more.** _   
_**You are all I long for,** _   
_**All I worship and adore.** _   
_**In other words, please be true.** _   
_**In other words, I love you.** _

The voice of the Frank Sinatra wannabe on the stage soared high above the romantic place as the couples, all dressed in their best vintage, danced to the hypnotic, timeless tune.

And as you danced the dreamy Foxtrot with your tall, green - eyed partner, your mind couldn't help but go over, and over again through the events that led right to this moment.

 _ **"Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you,..."**_ V's low and gentle voice mesmerized you. There simply was this special _something_ in his voice. Something very _warm_ and _familiar_. You've noticed it the first time during Avery's wedding where you've met him but, you didn't pay it too much attention. At least, not too much. However, during that night when he visited you and read to you that lovely story about Cupid and his beloved muse, you could no longer deny that fact. You can't actually pinpoint what it was but, it certainly lured you in closer to him.

Yes, there's no use denying that now.

You feel something for V, that you're definitely sure of.

You just kept wondering, _is he really the one? Were your feelings even mutual? And what if the same thing happens to you? That thing that Christopher did to you?_

Many doubtful things about V plagued your mind since that night but, now that he's here, right before you, you're very sure. Very sure, indeed.

You almost did not hear his shy, and yet bashful voice above the overwhelming applause and cheers he received from the other guests as he spoke to you after his heartwarming ( and cheesy ) song. His warm smile, pleading eyes, and gentle touch as he took your hand and planted a kiss on it made you feel like you were the most enchanting woman in the whole wide world.

_**The one and only enchantingly beautiful woman in V's whole world,...** _

"Pardon my delay." He told you, the guests still cheering wildly for the both of you. "I was,... catching up on some - "

You cut him off, placing a single finger over those supple lips of his. With wide green eyes, he saw you lean closer to him. And with a wildly racing heart, he heard you whisper sweetly to his ear, "I know. It's alright." Then, giving him an equally warm, and sweet, smile that flung his heart beat off its normal rhythm, you added, "You came. That's all that matters."

"Well, well! If it isn't Mr. Domestic guy!" An obnoxious voice boomed all of a sudden, destroying the sweet and tender mood and killing your moment with V. "How rude of you to keep your lady waiting!"

_That,... mother - !_

Earning disgusted looks from the people standing closest to you ( especially Trish and Lady ), Christopher went on with his self - primping. And bullying. "And what,... _**old clothes**_ you wear!"

There, he said it. He emphasized the words, _**old clothes.**_

 _ **He knew what's going on!** _You thought as you threw the man a scornful, disgusted look.

 _ **Showing your,... true colors!**_ V thought at the same time as he held you closer to him and shielded you from the overbearing guy. _ **I see,...**_

 ** _I will make you pay,..._** Christopher thought as he gave V a very awful and challenging look. _**You two,... will pay!**_

"The better," You answered, your brave voice soaring high above the noise of Fleminger's ball room. " ... to spend this beautiful _**vintage**_ evening with."

"So, we're talking about _**spending nights**_ with _**someone else**_ now, huh?" Christopher, like the rude man that he was, bit the bait, a very visible tint of red coloring his face. You knew that look. _**He was getting really riled up**_. "Let's see,... hmm,... how about," He uttered in a sickly sing - song voice as he pointed an accusing finger at both you and V. This made you stand instinctively in front of V, reversing your positions from before, and protecting the poor poet from your evil ex. And this made Christopher even angrier. " ... a challenge, perhaps? Whoever grabs the title of King and Queen this year,... wins! How about that?"

"We have no intention of - " V began but, you cut him off once more. You,... just couldn't stand Christopher's bullying anymore.

_**This has to stop! Here and now! And you will not stand by idle, and do nothing! You will fight this! And win the war! No matter what it takes!** _

"How do we do that?" You questioned, feeling your blood boil for the evil doctor. 

"Eh, it's obvious, isn't it?" Christopher gestured with his thumb, pointing at the middle of the room where Dante began doing his Michael Jackson routine once more. "We go by Fleminger's rules. We rule the dancefloor. If you win, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. If not,... well! _**We'll see!**_ How's that, Little Miss Domestic?"

Leaving V for a while, you stepped closer towards Christopher and looked at him straight in the eye, dead set on bringing the evil man down.

"You're on," You answered, and with a hint of sass in your voice from being bullied, as well, you added, "Mr. _**Narcist**_."

"Now, I wonder who the Damsel In Distress really is here." A male voice interrupted. Turning your eyes to the source of this new voice, you found the robust ( and bald ) host of the party. Smiling at you and bowing theatrically, he spoke. "Pardon my,... intrusion. As you may have already known, I'm called Flanagan Allen Fleminger. But, you can simply call me,... Fleminger."

"Sir Fleminger!" Christopher greeted in an overly exaggerated way. "How wonderful it is to finally meet you. I' am - "

"Did I hear a challenge just now?" Fleminger asked with a very curious smile. "Because I do love challenges!"

You and V gave each other a worried glance, both pondering whether you should take this Fleminger man's intervention as an opportunity or as a warning. The man looked suspicious enough! Really suspicious,...

"Well! My spacious ball room is more than ready,... and _**equipped**_ ,... for any,... _**chivalrous challenges**_ ,... in the name of _**love**_. And _**honor**_! If I may add." Fleminger exclaimed as he excitedly clasped his hands and glided towards V. How does anyone simply glide like that? "I hope you find it,... challenging enough for your taste,... _**My Lord**_." He said and walked away with that mischievous smile on his face.

_**Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more.** _   
_**You are all I long for,** _   
_**All I worship and adore.** _   
_**In other words, please be true.** _   
_**In other words, I love you.** _

The music wound to a close, and as you and V took your bow, you heard the audience's excited cheers as they called for Christopher and Lady's name above all other couples who were dancing along with you. It's very difficult to deny it but, that Lancaster guy do have a way with ballroom dances.

And he clearly looked like he's winning the game,...

You felt V's grip on your hands tighten as you noticed him looking with such distress at the horrible enemy. You couldn't really blame him. Three dances in and people just couldn't help but be entranced by Christopher and Lady's moves. It's as if their perfectly choreographed moves has the ability to put anyone under a spell, and that alone _spells_ trouble for both you and V.

_**What would happen to the two of you if Lancaster wins this?! What would happen if he and Lady becomes King and Queen of The Night? He probably would never stop bullying you and V for the rest of your life!** _

"Heads up!" You heard Trish tell you with a pat on your arm, making you turn your attention to her and her dance partner, Dante.

"Hey! Rockin' the dance floor?" The Devil Hunter greeted you with an overly confident smile that said _**I'll nab the title of King!**_ all over despite Christopher's undeniable popularity. And this made Trish roll her eyes.

"Popularity polls don't matter!" Trish went on. With a sly glance at Fleminger, who was watching the dances at one of the upper boxes, she added, "It's _**him**_ who decides the winner." And with a reassuring smile on her face, she said, "You're doing just fine."

"Yeah, right. Thanks" You answered as you watched the woman regally walk away with Dante. _How could any woman stay perfectly poised and fresh after rounds of Waltz, Quick Step, and Foxtrot?!_

"(Y/N)," All of a sudden, you heard your partner speak, his low voice slightly making you worry. " ... I should not have dragged the both of us in this hopeless situation. Forgive me,... "

 _What?_ "Hey, it's not your fault! I was the one who accepted that man's challenge." You reminded him as the rest of the couples took their five - minute break before the next dance. "It's not your fault, V."

"But, I was the one who invited you here,... " And it was the truth. V wanted you to have a memorable and fun night with him. He planned this event through and through in his head and he honestly thought that everything would go smoothly and perfectly. In his eagerness to fulfill your last wish, he was not able to predict one tiny setback.

And that setback happened to be the biggest, most annoying throat choke that ever lived on the planet. One that just wouldn’t go down in defeat even with more than eight glasses of water and a few cat scratches on the neck. Or, in V’s case, one that refused to stay in the Underworld after being kicked there.

**_Why didn't he just stay in Hell for good?! That damned Christopher Lancaster?!_ **

"Oh, my!"

V's eyes widened and his protective instincts kicked in as he saw Lady just bump into you. On the other hand, you didn't even notice it when the woman who looked like Audrey Hepburn suddenly, and out of the blue, appeared just like that, and you totally blamed it on your lack of focus.

"Oh, how silly of me!" Lady apologized with a smile as she helped you on your feet.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention. I - "

V's eyebrows knitted in confusion as he saw Lady whisper something to you as soon as you got up. He was even tempted to barge in but, when she left a few moments later, he noticed that there was _**something**_ in her different - colored eyes. A _**knowing glint**_ ,... that apparently only you and her understand.

"My dear, are you alright?" V began asking when he noticed your facial expression changing to a more,... _challenging_ look?

"Yes, I'm,... super!" You answered as you thoughtfully drummed your chin with your fingers. Looking up at him, you touched his arm and said, "I'm just gonna,... _fix_ something."

"P - pardon? Is everything alright?"

"I'll be right back, I promise."

V helplessly watched you as you made your way towards the powder room, and it was definitely not helping with the situation, at all! With Nico, Nero, and his familiars all gone on an _errand_ , he felt his focus vanishing and slipping off his fingers! And being left alone on that unfamiliar dance floor made him feel like he was standing, in the middle of the vast ocean, with about a hundred, hungry sharks swimming about, on a thin sheet of ice that was threatening to break beneath his cold feet!

And he never felt that tensed in his miserable life!

V's eagle sight noticed the musicians as they went back to their pedestal for another round of dance music, and he became all the more nervous for what will occur!

But, he must remain calm! And focused! And -

"Told you I'll be right back." V heard your sweet and playful voice once more, and when he turned around with vast relief to see you, he was more than shocked!

Your skirt,...

Your beautiful and elegant white skirt,...

_**YOU RIPPED YOUR SKIRT!** _

_**But,... WHY?!** _

"(Y/N), dear, I don't think that's - !" V stuttered in distress, wanting to blurt out the word _inappropriate_ as gently as he could, as his sight wandered over your bare legs. But, he just could not find any word to replace it. What’s more, he was even beginning to notice the audience taking **_notice_** of your sudden change!

"Trust me, V." You reassured him as you smiled confidently at him. Yes, you don't quite trust Lady. But, her words earlier,...

_**There was no way in hell that she would lie to you! No fricking way!** _

You looked up at the upper boxes and noticed Fleminger excitedly leaning in closer to his seat the moment the musicians picked up their instruments. A tall guy, followed by two ladies ( probably back up singers ), stepped on the musician's platform and grabbed their own microphones.

Then, the music started.

_Oh, Lady was definitely right!_

You spread your arms confidently wide in a seemingly familiar pose, waiting for V to take the lead.

A few moments later, V realized,...

_**The next dance was,... !** _


	15. Another One Bites The Dust

"Oh, my!"

V's eyes widened and his protective instincts kicked in as he saw Lady just bump into you. On the other hand, you didn't even notice it when the woman who looked like Audrey Hepburn suddenly, and out of the blue, appeared just like that, and you totally blamed it on your lack of focus.

"Oh, how silly of me!" Lady apologized with a smile as she helped you on your feet.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention. I - "

" _ **Jive**_." Lady whispered to you the moment she leaned in closer to your ear.

"Sorry?"

"That's the next dance." Lady went on, surveying the whole room at the same time with her sharp eyes. Probably on the lookout for her sly partner, as well. But, this only proved she's even more sly than Lancaster, himself. "And Fleminger is absolutely fond of Jive. So, make it count."

"Why are you doing this? Aren't we supposed to be enemies?"

"Are we?" Lady answered, and with a wink, she waved goodbye and made her way towards Lancaster, who was currently being pampered by Fleminger's older guests.

_So, Jive,... is Fleminger's favorite dance,..._

_Just like,... !_

_Wait, was that the reason she - ?_

"My dear, are you alright?" You heard V ask you, bringing you back from your own reverie to reality.

Looking up at him with renewed determination and keeping the little facts you've just stitched together for your own ruminations later, you answered, "Yes, I'm,... super!" Drumming your chin with your fingers, you smiled as a wild and very sudden idea just came into your mind. You were one hundred percent sure that your grandmother would faint if she finds out about this _plan_ of yours but, you might as well make this once in a lifetime gamble worth it, right? Looking up once more at your partner, you laid your hand on his arm and said, "I'm just gonna,... _fix_ something."

And to this, you saw how V's eyebrows furrow in utter confusion. "P - pardon? Is everything alright?"

"I'll be right back, I promise." You told him with a reassuring smile.

Slightly running towards the powder room, your eyes quickly surveyed what the other Queen competitors were wearing. And if Lady was, indeed, correct, you assumed that all of them would have a really hard time moving with those voluminous skirts of theirs.

"Ugh. Fleminger, you are such a huge sadist." You thought out loud as you opened the door to the powder room, which was luckily unoccupied, and looked at yourself in the mirror. Giving your precious vintage gown one last look of pity like it was a criminal on the verge of execution, you grabbed the skirt and started tearing it, the sound of ripping fabric piercing your sensitive ears and making you feel sorry for your great grandmother, who previously owned it. With a huge sigh and a spark of inspiration, you, then, reached up to your hair and pulled the pins that kept it secure, letting the (H/C) tresses tumble in waves at your back.

After making sure that the ripped fabric was disposed in the proper place, you gave yourself one last look in the mirror. "Not bad, actually." You told yourself as you made your way back to your partner. Ignoring the wide variety of comments by the guests who saw you, you took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Told you I'll be right back."

V turned around, and his initial expression of relief upon knowing that you're well turned quickly into that of complete shock when his wide green eyes roamed on your loose hair down to your bare legs. You couldn't help but feel sorry for the poet. Almost.

"(Y/N), dear, I don't think that's - !" V stuttered in distress, wanting to blurt out the word _inappropriate_ as gently as he could.

"Trust me, V." You reassured him as you smiled confidently at him. Yes, you don't quite trust Lady. But, her words earlier,...

**_There was no way in hell that she would lie to you! No fricking way!_ **

You looked up at the upper boxes and noticed Fleminger excitedly leaning in closer to his seat the moment the musicians picked up their instruments. What's more, you also noticed that his eyes landed on yours.

Taking a deep breath and carelessly brushing a wayward lock off your face, you spread your arms wide with much confidence and waited for V to take the lead.

His heart pounding wildly, a small bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, and his eyes wide with anticipation, V finally realized what you were planning to do. Your important, non - verbal message seemingly received and well - noted by the wise poet, you let V take your hands. With one last nod to your partner as soon as the music began, you left everything to your actual skills, your stamina, and your trust towards him.

Together, you'll see this one dance through.

And one step in, you knew. You **_both_** knew. There's still a chance to turn this whole situation around to your favor.

***

_**Wooh!** _   
_**So, you're still thinking of me,** _   
_**Just like I know you should.** _   
_**I cannot give you everything, you know I wish I could.** _   
_**I'm so high at the moment.** _   
_**I'm so caught up in this.** _   
_**Yeah, we're just young, dumb and broke.** _   
_**But we still got love to give.** _

Christopher grimaced at the way the audience was seemingly entranced, not by him and his partner, but by _something else_. Their excitement felt different from before during the first three dances where he simply dominated the rest of the dancers with ease and without so much as a single effort. And when he made one wrong decision to turn away from his beautiful partner and see for himself just what these ignorant people were cheering for now, he realized. He finally realized, and because of that, he lost his balance for the first time that evening.

It was **_you_**. And _**your lover**_.

Such vibrant moves! Such,... perfectly coordinated steps! Such,... powerful connection! And chemistry!

"What,... in the actual fuck?!" Christopher blurted out when he saw you and V wowing the crowd with your quick Jive kicks and flicks. And what's more,...

Since when was V able to move like that?!

That smile on his face,...

He seemed to enjoy the Jive too much! The way he's giving it his all and showing off his flashy moves at the same time,...

 ** _First verse in and you're already giving it your all?!_ **Thought the evil doctor as he turned his attention back to Lady to try and outshine your routine. _**Are you really that desperate to win against me?!**_

"We'll see about that!" Christopher screamed as he forced Lady to do the American Spin, making the woman almost stumble to her feet.

 _ **I'll win this game!**_ Christopher thought as he sadistically led Lady. _**The flashier the moves, the better! I'll become King and make you pay for humiliating me!**_

_**While we're young, dumb,** _   
_**Young, young dumb and broke.** _   
_**Young, dumb.** _   
_**Young, young, dumb, and broke.** _   
_**Young, dumb.** _   
_**Young, young, dumb, and broke.** _   
_**Young, dumb, broke high school kids.** _   
_**Yadadadadadadada** _   
_**Yadadadadadada** _   
_**Yadadadadadadada** _   
_**Young, dumb, broke high school kids.** _

Adelaide threw an infuriated look at the host of this wretched party, who was watching the show from that lofty upper box. And the man seemed to be massively enjoying the show! And at what expense? The women tripping on their skirts as they try to keep up with the brutal pace of the Jive? The men covering up their partners' mistakes by making unnecessary moves?

_**Her grandchild ripping her skirt and letting her hair loose wildly like that?!** _

"Ugh!" Adelaide exclaimed in utter disgust as she observed the man. "You never change your ways, Flanagan!"

_**We have so much in common.** _   
_**We argue all the time.** _   
_**You always say I'm wrong, but,** _   
_**I'm pretty sure I'm right.** _   
_**What's fun about commitment?** _   
_**When we have our life to live?** _   
_**Yeah, we're just young, dumb, and broke.** _   
_**But we still got love to give.** _   
_**While we're young, dumb,** _   
_**Young, young dumb and broke.** _   
_**Young, dumb.** _   
_**Young, young, dumb, and broke.** _   
_**Young, dumb.** _   
_**Young, young, dumb, and broke.** _   
_**Young, dumb, broke high school kids.** _

You felt yourself so energized with that _yadada_ that the women were singing. Their overwhelming energy and eagerness to support their lead singer gave you even more motivation to support your own leader, who was surprisingly very good at this dance!

As he led you to the mooch right after that little hip bump, V couldn't help but be amazed at what you have shown so far. Nico did say that you can dance the Jive but, he never really expected you to be this _good_ , that he almost wondered where you pitched in those extra dance lessons in between your music studies. What's even more, you sure knew how to follow his lead and still look graceful doing it. And that was a vast understatement. 

Seeing you enjoy this wonderful dance with him made him enjoy the entire dance, as well. And as long as you're happy, he's happy.

And that was the only thing he wished for.

For you to be happy.

With _**him**_.

As the song came to a close, you made one last effort to make a graceful bow, hoping to still look decent after being sorely beaten by Christopher Lancaster and his stunning partner. Taking hold of V's hand, you looked up at him and gave him that smile of yours that never failed to make him feel warm.

"Thank you, V." You simply told him.

The man smiled back at you but, a bit of confusion was still present in his facial expression. The poor poet honestly thought that he did nothing so special and that he didn’t deserve your gratitude. "It's always a pleasure." He answered regardless.

You two were about to step out of the massive ballroom when you noticed some people cheering wildly despite the dance being over. And this made the others cheer, as well.

But, why?

"Bravo!" A man dressed as a general cheered at the top of his lungs.

"Encore!" A woman, who was dressed as Marie Antoinette, added.

"Elvis!" Some group of young women dressed like the Spice Girls cheered in unison. "ELVIS! KING ELVIS!"

"Elvis?" You muttered in question as your eyes met with V's. "They're cheering for you!”

"I don't understand." V answered, his eyebrows knitted, too many questions going on in his mind. "We barely did anything,... "

"MY QUEEN!" Another man, who was dressed as an Italian painter, called. "MY QUEEN!" And his attention was totally directed at you. Not at Lady, not at Trish. _**You**_.

"QUEEN!" Some of the men started cheering, as well.

"QUEEN! QUEEN! QUEEN!"

"They were calling for you!" Trish, who was standing next to you, happily told you, shaking you a bit to keep you focused.

Dante, who was only ever so proud of V, patted the poet on the shoulder ( a bit too much ), and beamed at him. "The floor is yours, Mr. Poetry!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Christopher, who was watching the incredible scene unfold right before his very own eyes, murmured, unable to believe that you and V just stole his thunder right under his nose with just a simple dance.

_**HOW CAN THIS BE?!** _

"It looks like we have a winner." Fleminger declared as he gestured for his musicians to do the much requested encore. The leader nodded and gestured for the singers to have another go at it. And when that Jive music started playing once more, the other couples left the ball room to make room for you and V, all of them acknowledging your clear and clean victory.

Well, except Christopher, of course.

"Hey," The evil doctor called after Lady when he saw her going towards Dante and Trish. "HEY! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

"Are we?" Lady responded with much sass as she finally left her partner to cling onto Dante instead.

"Hey, babe!" The tall Devil Hunter, who was only too grateful to have two beautiful women by his side, greeted with much gusto. "Looking sharp as always!"

"Leaving your partner so soon?" Trish teased, an evil smirk fully and intentionally directed at Lady.

And to this, Lady just giggled and waved her hand. "That man needs a babysitter, not a partner. He's just too old to be grumbling like that. Besides, I’m done collecting his handsome payment for being his partner for the evening.”

"Whatever you say,..."

"May I have the honor of this dance, my lady?" V asked you with a proud smile as he held out his hand to you.

"It would be such an honor." You answered happily and graciously as you took his hand.

_**My name is Olly, nice to meet you can I tell you, baby?** _   
_**Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies.** _   
_**But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah.** _   
_**I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute?** _   
_**On the floor up and close getting lost in it?** _   
_**I won't give up without a fight.** _   
_**I just wanna, oh baby!** _   
_**I just want you to dance with me tonight!** _   
_**So come on, oh baby!** _   
_**I just want you to dance with me tonight!** _   
_**We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now.** _   
_**Loosen up and let you hands go down, down.** _   
_**Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah!** _   
_**I feel the music moving through your body.** _   
_**Looking at you I can tell you want me.** _   
_**Don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah!** _   
_**When I saw you there,** _   
_**Sitting all alone in the dark,** _   
_**Acting like you didn't have a care.** _   
_**I knew right then, you'd be mine.** _   
_**We'd be dancing the whole damn night, like,** _   
_**Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!** _   
_**So come on, oh baby!** _   
_**I just want you to dance with me tonight!** _

How can two people have so much fun dancing so energetically together like this? How can these two not mind the fatigue and stress of this crowded and heated place? How can these two lovers have all the fun in the world as if no one else existed but them?

You would never know the answer.

All you knew was that you were here with the person who made you smile. The only person who healed your broken heart.

The one and only man who made you so happy like this that you forgot all of your troubles.

And you wanted to be happy with him, not only during these mooches, these flicks and kicks, these American spins, or these simple chasses.

You wanted to be happy with him, and only him, even after this Jive.

_**You wanted to be happy with V. Always.** _

And not only you. Nico and Nero, who apparently just returned during your encore performance, were both cheering for you. As well as your stubborn but loving grandmother, who was honestly sticking out like sore thumb among the well - dressed crowd with her non - vintage attire comprised of a bright purple coat, a bright pink beret, and a pair of little blue pumps. Oh, yes, she looked so proud, and she should be! After all, she spent a _**huge**_ amount of time _zealously_ and _passionately_ teaching you the Jive in between your piano lessons when you were just a little girl. And you kind of just figured out why after all those years of harsh, grueling footwork training!

You were on your way to your loved ones after the music changed to disco for everyone to join in when Christopher, who just appeared out of nowhere, grabbed your arm and forced you to face him.

"What did you do?" The evil doctor questioned, positively fuming with anger after being humiliated. "You,... FUCKING BITCH! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

Finally having enough of Christopher's bullying and abuse, V raised his hand in an almost blind rage, ready to snap his fingers and bring chaos down unto his sorry ass when Nico interrupted by grabbing his arm.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ya haven't met our friend, yet!" Nico warned as she gave V a threatening look and forced his arm down. Gesturing for Nero to come forward, all of you watched, in utter shock and horror, as the young Devil Hunter dragged a shady looking man forward, making Christopher's veins pop up from his already red forehead.

"Who is this man?" You questioned as you uncomfortably watched Nero manhandle the poor, Kevin Bacon - wannabe guy.

"His name is Salvador!" Nero answered with a vicious smile as he crushed the man with his muscular hug, seemingly hurting him more than introducing him. "I believe he is a _friend_ of Dr. Lancaster here."

"Is,... that so?" V asked, his eyes dangerously narrowed and his patience already snapping like a twig.

"Yeah." Nico replied. "And check this out!" She exclaimed excitedly, taking out Sparda's ripped set of vintage clothing from her backpack. "He has this all along!"

"What's the meaning of all this?" You questioned, alarmed after seeing V's infuriated face as he glanced at the fabric in Nico's hands.

"BOSS, TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" Salvador pleaded, visibly suffering from Nero's painful hold. "TELL THEM!"

"I - I,... DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT - !" Christopher yelled, feeling hopelessly cornered, as he tried to get away from you once and for all. Unfortunately for him, Dante, who sensed all this unease and left the dancefloor for a while to come to your rescue, was already standing behind him, and the moment he turned away, he bumped against the Legendary Devil Hunter's rock hard chest, making him stumble on the ground ungracefully.

"Hey, is there something wrong here?" Dante asked good - naturedly, trying not to escalate the situation to prevent it from getting worse.

"He stole father's things." V answered monotonously, his enraged eyes still on Christopher. "And made an enemy of Sparda by tormenting (Y/N)."

"Ah, is that so?!" Dante, whose eyebrows began twitching the moment he heard the word _torment_ , said as he began cracking his knuckles, the sound of his popping joints frightening poor Lancaster and Salvador beyond their own wits.

"Oh, please, you're being too harsh on the poor man!" You interrupted with a smile, startling everyone, most especially V.

"But, dear, this man hurt you - !" V argued but he was cut off when you helped Christopher on his feet 

"Thank you!" The doctor cried as he graciously took your hands. "Thank you so much, (Y/N)! I' am very much - !"

"FUCK YOU!" The crisp and horrible curse escaped your mouth as you let out a powerful right hook that connected straight to Lancaster's cheek, feeling his head jerk deliciously sideways beneath your hardened fist. The man stumbled on the ground once more, and when he tried to get up, he saw blood on the floor where his face was. He looked at you in fright and scrambled to his feet, making his way outside and finally leaving all of you, hopefully for good.

"BOSS! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Salvador called as he wriggled free from Nero's iron grasp and chased after the defeated doctor.

“That hand,... PRACTICED THE PIANO 40 FREAKING HOURS A DAY!” You screamed at your pathetic, narcissistic ex, and, man, it felt so, so good! "Wow." You breathed a sigh of relief, a proud look on your face. "That was so intense!”

"You betcha!" Nico laughed as she watched the two men scurry their way outside in fright.

"They should think twice before crossing any Sparda next time." Nero added, shrugging his shoulders.

"There won't be a next time! Mark my words.” Dante corrected as he stretched his long arms and made his way back to the dancefloor.

"I shouldn't say this but," V added as he closed the gap between the two of you and linked his fingers with yours. " … I'm so proud of what you've done, (Y/N). And I won't ever regret saying it."

"Haha, thanks."

"And what is going on here, if I may inquire?" You heard Fleminger's voice. Apparently, he has been watching the whole scene unfold right before him in silence. And he didn't look overjoyed.

"Well, I,... " You stuttered, feeling nervous under the host's scrutinizing gaze. "Took care of,... _something_?"

"Here, man." Nico whispered to V as she handed him something from her backpack.

Fleminger shook his head with an apologetic look on his face. "You must know that,... violence,… is strictly discouraged in these halls of entertainment. And for that, I must disqualify the both of you from winning the title of King and Queen for this evening." Fleminger declared, bringing down the hammer of justice right before you and V. Shaking his head with a distinct frown in his face, he turned around and muttered, "Such a shame."

"Go for it! I'm countin' on ya!" Nico told V as she pushed him closer towards you.

"Is there something wrong, V?" You asked, the sweet victory of winning against Christopher and the bitter sting of being disqualified as Queen still very much fresh in your system.

The man smiled as he shook his head. Then, making one swift decision to trust his gut and finally get this one final plan for the evening over and done with, he took your hand and led you outside, getting past the people who congratulated you, both for dominating the dance floor and for giving that evil doctor a piece of your mind.

***

_That,... bitch! That fucking bitch and her skinny boyfriend who thinks he owns the world!_

"You thought you have the last laugh, eh?" Christopher said, and as he was about to reach for that _**thing**_ in his breast pocket, he felt a strange presence behind him. Looking back, he saw a tall, and ridiculously attractive dark - skinned man who was leaning against a pillar just outside Fleminger's mansion. Unlike the other guests, he was not dressed in his best vintage and he looked like he was only there to crash the party. His dark, gleaming eyes seemed to observe him very, very closely, and it felt like those eyes were piercing through his skull right to the depths of his soul.

"Can I help you?" Christopher asked, suddenly feeling the atmosphere getting heavy right before this stranger's presence.

The man raised his eyebrows. His hands still in the pocket of his grey pants, he nodded and spoke in a very deep, and yet, sweet - like - honey, voice. " _ **Maelstrom**_."

"Excuse me? What the _hell_ are you talking about - ?!"

" _ **Exactly**_." The man answered. "I thought I sensed something **_special_** here. Alas, I was mistaken." The man left the pillar and turned the other way to leave. But before that, Christopher heard the man mutter something under his breath. "Ah, such a shame. No wonder _**Bedlam**_ has been so down for decades now, I see. Aha, time to search for someone else,..."

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU - ?!"

"Who are you talking to, scum?"

Just then, Christopher heard another voice behind him. But unlike the honeyed voice of the attractive hobo who just left, this one sounded like it was filled with such _poison_. He turned around and found a tall, white - haired man standing before him. He was staring him down with those cold eyes of his, and his right hand was lurking dangerously close to the hilt of the katana on his left hand.

"What now?!" Christopher howled in agony, feeling as if he was losing his mind completely.

"I believe," The white - haired man drawled, his voice sounding so much like a feral hiss, as he finally unsheathed the Yamato and pointed it at Christopher. " ... you have something that is _**mine**_ in your possession?"

_Wait a second here,..._

_Tall, ridiculously virile - looking, and white - haired,..._

"Another,... _**SPARDA**_?!" Christopher helplessly gasped in fright as he felt his bladder fail on him.

Vergil gave him one last sadistic smile as he went closer to the man who almost ruined his brother's evening with you.

"And that's the last time you'll ever say that name." The eldest son of Sparda said as he raised the Yamato,...


	16. Love Me Tender

_"Trust me, V."_

_"(Y/N),... I should not have dragged the both of us in this hopeless situation. Forgive me,... "_

_"You came. That's all that matters."_

_"It's true what they say: when there's a will, there's a way."_

_"You said, please, say yes. And I said, yes! I'm going to the New Year's Ball with you, V!"_

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow,... that I shall say good night 'till it be morrow. Let us meet,... in the land of dreams. In a beautiful garden,... somewhere only we know. See you soon, my love."_

_"Stay with me, please. Until I fall asleep."_

_"Seeing you happy,... is the only single thing in this world that keeps me going. So, please, smile,... and be happy. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened in the past. It was never your fault. Live for the people you love. Smile,... for there are people who truly loves you. And they would never leave you, no matter what. Don't forget about that."_

_"I do,... take Lord Victor Blake as my husband. I promise to love and cherish him above all else. I will take care of him and support him. Through thick and thin, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. If your soul shall seek mine after death, then I shall wait for you in the next lifetime. Then, the next. I will wait for you, for as long as it takes. J - just,... don't forget about me, alright?"_

_"I do,... take Lady (Y/N) (L/N) as my wife. This fool will love and cherish her above all else in the world. I promise to care for her, to support her through thick and through thin. If falling for you is a sin, then I refuse to repent. Like a river that flows to the sea, or a fool rushing in, I have fallen deeply in love with you. I cannot help myself from falling in love with you, my dear darling (Y/N). I will stay with you, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. And I shall never stop from loving you, even after my death. My soul shall seek yours, and we will be together again,... in our next lifetime. And the next. I will always love you, my dear, beloved (Y/N). Until the end of time."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I will,... fulfill your three wishes,..._

_... no matter what it takes._

_I will make you,... the happiest woman on earth._

_**Love me tender, love me sweet.** _   
_**Never let me go.** _   
_**You have made my life complete.** _   
_**And I love you so.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me true.** _   
_**All my dreams fulfill.** _   
_**For my darling I love you,** _   
_**And I always will.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me long.** _   
_**Take me to your heart.** _   
_**For it's there that I belong.** _   
_**And will never part.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me true.** _   
_**All my dreams fulfill.** _   
_**For my darling I love you,** _   
_**And I always will.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me dear.** _   
_**Tell me you are mine.** _   
_**I'll be yours through all the years,** _   
_**'Til the end of time.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me true.** _   
_**All my dreams fulfill.** _   
_**For my darling I love you,** _   
_**And I always will.** _

***

_**For my darling, I love you,** _   
_**And I always will.** _

You smiled as Fleminger's performance came to an end. He knew the man possessed such a wonderful singing voice? Not to mention a deep fondness for all things Elvis Presley?

"That's such a beautiful song." You told V as you leaned on the railing of the Grecian balcony just outside the mansion where he led you.

"I never expected Elvis Presley to be," V answered in a low and soft voice as he joined you. " ... such a poet. Those words are,... truly heart - warming." And it was true. He has been listening to that song on loop the moment Nico introduced the King of Rock and Roll's more mellow songs to him.

You hummed in agreement, trying to ignore Salvador as you heard him calling his boss for the third time. "I wonder where Lancaster went?" You finally asked as your eyebrows furrowed in disgust after mentioning your former lover's name.

"Who knows,..." V answered, not wanting to divulge the fact that he felt the presence of Vergil's Yamato a while ago. _Where on earth did Vergil bring that doctor, anyway?_

"V?" You piped in a few moments later when the sound of applause and cheers from inside the mansion died.

"Hmm?"

All of a sudden, you were at a loss for words. There was something truly deep and mysterious within those hypnotic green eyes of his. More than ever before. You felt it when he looked at you and invited you outside a while ago, and partly because of that ( and your almost unhealthy addiction to romance novels and chick flicks ), you somehow knew what would happen next. You just didn't have the strength to confirm or admit it. It's not that you're worried about it, no.

It was more like,...

... you felt that this was a truly wonderful dream that would vanish as soon as you stirred in your sleep.

And you didn't want this dream to end.

"Thank you." So, you told him instead. "For inviting me here." Looking up at him, you smiled and squeezed his arm next to yours. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, my dear." V answered as he heard Fleminger speaking once again.

" ... the runner - up for the King and Queen of the Ball goes to,... Dante and Trish! Congratulations! If you two may, please, step forward. Thank you!"

"Wow. That's _Michael Jackson_ for you, I guess." You said as you listened to the wild cheers and hoots. "And now, Lady will receive her Queen award - "

"(Y/N)?"

You looked up once more at the man, surprised when he suddenly interrupted you. "Yes, V?"

"I know this is awfully late but," He began, and took out a pastel - colored notebook from his breast pocket. The _thing_ that Nico handed him. " ... this is your Christmas present. Well, Nico was the one who thought of it first. Then, the others helped. All of us collaborated."

"Aww! How sweet of you! Thank you so much, V!" You exclaimed as you received the notebook from him. Excited to see what's inside, you began to turn the pages but, then, you remembered. "Wait. I don't have a Christmas present for you! Oh, my God! I forgot! I'm so sorry, V - !"

"It doesn't matter, dear." V answered, smiling at you. He, then, nodded at the notebook in your hands. "Please. I would like you to see it."

You nodded, once again ignoring all the noise inside the mansion, which was honestly a bit different from before. Not cheers, nor applause but, something really _weird. Were they,... objections of some sort?_ You opened the notebook, and saw,... something that made you smile silly! It was - !

"Hey! This is," You looked up at V as you pointed at the photograph. _**So, it is a scrapbook, after all!**_ " ... this is our Halloween event!"

"Yes." V answered with a smile and a slight wince, reeling at the thought of him dressing up as a mystical blue Genie for Halloween. The body paint! The steel pot!

_Stand in a steel pot, she said,_ V thought ruthlessly. _It will be fun, she said,..._

"Everyone is here! Dante and his weird costume. Nero, Kyrie. Wait, Kyrie was dressed as a Witch? I thought she was the Girl from Ring. Oh, and Avery and Roman as Morticia and Gomez!" You turned to the next page, saw the next picture, and laughed even more as you helplessly shook your head. "This is when we watched Star Wars! Was Nico spying on us?"

"I couldn't deny that, unfortunately." And V was saying the truth. Nico and his familiars did follow them all day in the shopping district, despite his strict instruction to leave you and him alone. And they managed to produce tons upon tons of stolen shots of you and him.

"This is crazy! Oh, and these are during the Christmas party for the children! The kids enjoyed seeing Griffon as Grandma so much. Oh! And they love your violin - playing, too, V."

"Thank you."

"These are such wonderful pictures!" You complimented as you looked at the photos one by one, vastly enjoying them. But, when you reached the next page and saw the next photograph, your heart seemed to stop beating.

And V? He felt his breathing hitch. It's as if he was forced to stand at the edge of a cliff with someone pointing a gun at his back.

And at the same time, Fleminger spoke once more.

"And to start our last dance for this evening to be led by our King and Queen runner - up, may we call on our special guests for tonight? Let us give a warm round of applause to Ms. Jam And The War Veterans!"

"V," You whispered, confusion getting the better of you as you stared at the strange vintage photograph of yourself dressed in an exquisite gown as you stood at the top of an awfully familiar - looking staircase. " ... I,... don't understand,... "

"Please," V pleaded as he laid his hands on yours, urging you to keep looking. " ... see the photographs."

Trusting V's words, you continued browsing, and as the music started, you felt your consciousness leave your body.

The way you're dressed in these photographs. The setting. Everything.

_**It's as if,...** _

_**... somehow,...** _

_**... you've gone back in time.** _

_**Never thought that you would be,** _   
_**Standing here so close to me.** _   
_**There's so much I feel that I should say.** _   
_**But words can wait until some other day.** _

Unable to form an appropriate response to the photographs, you went on browsing, until you found an old letter attached to the next page of the scrapbook. Gently grazing the old stationary with your fingers as if it was a really fragile thing in danger of crumbling, you read the letter.

_**"Love and harmony combine,** _   
_**And round our souls entwine** _   
_**While thy branches mix with mine,** _   
_**And our roots together join."** _

_**But, it was Sir William Blake who said it, and not me.** _

_**For, if I' am given the chance to send you a different poem that I have written myself, I would give you none.** _

_**My dearest, how could a foolish man such as myself form oh so eloquent words to write poetry if he is in awe of the beauty right before his very own eyes?** _

_**And because of that, let this foolish man send you these heartfelt words, instead:** _

_**Good night, my Little Wanderer.** _

_**My Evening Star.** _

_**My Beloved Muse.** _

_**My Little, Innocent One.** _

_**My Little Lamb.** _

_**~ Yours truly, Victor Blake.** _

"Victor,..." You muttered, looking at the familiar swirl of the letter - sender's handwriting. Then, turning to the next page, you saw,...

_**Kiss me once, then kiss me twice,** _   
_**Then kiss me once again.** _   
_**It's been a long, long time.** _

_**Haven't felt like this, my dear,** _   
_**Since I can't remember when.** _   
_**It's been a long, long time.** _

_**You'll never know how many dreams** _   
_**I've dreamed about you.** _   
_**Or just how empty they all seemed without you.** _

_**So kiss me once, then kiss me twice,** _   
_**Then kiss me once again.** _   
_**It's been a long, long time.** _

"V is this,...?" You muttered as you saw photos of you together with V but in the same vintage setting.

And in those old photos, you two were always together. Laughing, reading, playing music, walking hand in hand.

_**You two,... were always together.** _

"Are we,...?" Your mouth forming incoherent words due to utter disbelief, you turned to the page to see the very last photo. Of you and V surrounded by a group of friends throwing flower petals at you. All of you looked so happy and cheerful, and it looked as though you two were just married.

And those clothes you were wearing,...

... _**they were the same, exact ones that you and V were wearing this exact moment!**_

They were,...

... _**vintage wedding clothes!**_

And you chose to wear it because you felt something really strong and emotional and sentimental about it! No wonder Avery was so surprised about it!

You and V,...

_**... were your great grandmother and this Victor Blake's future lives!** _

_"You know, V spent a lot of time in this room last October."_ Is what Avery told you before when she showed you your great grandmother's bedroom.

_Did V,..._

_Did V know all about this?!_

"(Y/N), I know it's confusing but - " V began, very nervous because of the revelation.

"We have always been together, you and I." You told him. Looking up at him as you inched closer towards him, you went on. "No wonder I feel this way about us! The answer is right here! V, you and I _**were**_ together!"

"I,..." V stuttered, then gulped. He couldn't possibly predict what your reaction would be about this whole plan ( since his mother's necklace was stolen, he had to think of another thing to give you, and that's when Nico suggested this ). At first, he thought you would consider this as a well - collaborated practical joke ( he did hesitate a lot about this, but decided to just go with it as he had no other last - minute option left ), knowing that things such as photographs could be altered nowadays in a way to make them look old. He never expected you to be this,... _accepting_. "Well, you see, it's a very long story,... of what happened last October. These,... chain of events,... that led me to you. But, it can wait. I will tell you everything. I promise." He took your hands, which still held the scrapbook, and raised them to his lips. Giving them a kiss, he finally uttered the words you never realized you have been waiting for. _**Until now**_. "I would adore to hold you in my arms for the rest of my existence. However, I cannot force you to choose. I will never do it."

"But, what if I want to choose?" You asked V with a knowing smile, giving him the one huge hint he never knew he desperately needed. _**Until now**_. "What would you tell me?"

And the poet took this hint as a massive opportunity. Oh, yes, indeed!

"(Y/N) (L/N), would you stay by my side,... _**one more time**_?"

A smile creeping up on the corners of your lips as overwhelming feelings of joy flooded your chest, you shook your head, and declared, with all your loving heart and longing soul, "Not _**one more time**_. I say, _**yes, now, tomorrow, always, and forever!**_ "

"I adore you, my lady." V whispered as one of his arms went around you and pulled you close to him. " _ **I love you so much, (Y/N)**_!"

" _ **I love you, too, V.**_ " You answered, and oh, how good it felt to finally say it!

You briefly saw the twinkle in V's eyes before being pulled closer to him. And as your eyes closed the moment you felt his warm breath brush against your face, you couldn't help but let out a little sound of shameful excitement. 

Hey, no one could blame you. Not now when his lips began moving rhythmically with yours. Not now when his hands travelled up and down your back in that very delicious caress. Not now when he seemed to pull you closer to his body, not having enough of this long - desired contact.

And definitely not now when he whispered over and over again how much he loved you and how much he wanted to be with you as he showered you with his love.

All of these wonderful things, this very unpredictable and yet romantic evening, this memorable moment shared between the two of you,...

... you will cherish this for as long as you lived.

_**Ah, yes! At long last! Finally!** _

And V? He actually never noticed it, nor the awesome display of fireworks in the clear night sky as Fleminger's party drew to a close, and the sound of the Carillion church bells nearby, signaling the very first hour of the year, but he finally fulfilled your very last wish.

Vitale Sparda has fulfilled all of your three wishes, and he could never explain the feeling of warmth that overwhelmed his heart as you two shared this loving moment, this very passionate kiss.

And he will cherish this moment with you **_forever_**.

_**Love me tender, love me sweet.** _   
_**Never let me go.** _   
_**You have made my life complete.** _   
_**And I love you so.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me true.** _   
_**All my dreams fulfill.** _   
_**For my darling I love you,** _   
_**And I always will.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me long.** _   
_**Take me to your heart.** _   
_**For it's there that I belong.** _   
_**And will never part.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me true.** _   
_**All my dreams fulfill.** _   
_**For my darling I love you,** _   
_**And I always will.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me dear.** _   
_**Tell me you are mine.** _   
_**I'll be yours through all the years,** _   
_**'Til the end of time.** _   
_**Love me tender, love me true.** _   
_**All my dreams fulfill.** _   
_**For my darling I love you,** _   
_**And I always will.** _

***

"How long have you been staring at those two?"

Fleminger turned just in time to see Adelaide walking towards him, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised. And this made the man smile, as he couldn't contain the happiness in his heart upon seeing her.

"Well?" Adelaide asked, stopping just three feet away from him and crossing her arms.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being scolded by my prom date for leaving her?"

"Don't you dare dodge my question, Flanagan Allen!" Adelaide barked, and all of a sudden, Fleminger saw that young woman again. 

That young woman,...

... _who was his sole purpose for living._

"Is it wrong to take pride in one's,... accomplishments?" Fleminger asked her as he nodded at something outside the mansion.

Realizing that Fleminger was observing V and her grandchild happily watching the fireworks display from the Grecian balcony, Adelaide was beyond furious. Slapping the man's arm as hard as she could, she said, "How dare you, Flanagan Allen!"

"Don't you want those two lovebirds to be happy?" Fleminger questioned, offended and hurt as he rubbed his arm.

"Well, I want them to be happy, of course! But, I don't want you to intervene! You may think you are the greatest match - maker in the world, but those two got together on their own effort! You are just the one who put them in vintage fashion and placed them on the dancefloor like puppets in a circus show! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"My, my, you're on fire,..."

"I'm always on fire."

"That's why I fell in love with you."

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Fleminger received another slap in his arm as Adelaide let out a very crisp curse. "I thought you're married to Reginald!"

"And I thought you swore to never see me again,..."

"Seriously, Flanagan?! Until now, you're being like this?!"

"Like what?"

"Annoying! And irritating! And pompous!"

"And still in love with me?" Fleminger added with an apologetic smile that caught Adelaide off guard. "Aha! So,... I'm right!"

"Shut up. I don't intend on going back with you." Adelaide shook her head, turning away from him, still defiant.

_Exactly like the Adelaide he fell in love with._

"Is that the news that got to you after all? That I married Reginald?" Fleminger asked her carefully, not wanting to waste this once in a lifetime opportunity. "I have waited five long decades for you to speak with me again. But you didn't answer all the letters I sent you." 

Reaching out a hand, the man gently made the woman turn around to face him, and the moment she did, he felt as if they're back during that time as their younger selves. _**During that time before those decades worth of blunders occurred between the two of them.**_ And now that she's here, all he intended to do was to fix the problem once and for all.

"Listen to me very, very carefully." Fleminger told her. "Reginald and I were never married, nor were we in any form of relationship. I told you that lie that we were together because your father wanted me to leave you."

"And you're saying this to me now?" Adelaide hissed, becoming overwhelmed with that familiar feeling of sadness once again. "Do you honestly believe that I would - ?"

"He told me that I' am too poor to be with someone like you. That I cannot afford the life you deserved. So, I had to lie and make you believe that I cheated on you. I had to make you leave me. _For your own sake._ "

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because I'm a coward. I could never face your family after all that. I had to think of a way to get you back. To get us back. I studied hard, I graduated with honors, I worked even harder. I achieved the,... _ideal man_ ,... that your father wanted for you to be with. And by the time I went back, I found out that you have already moved on. Got married to a mere accountant and had children. Living a content life under a small roof. You got married to a man who was supposedly lower than what I' am now. Inferior."

"Stop,... talking about my husband,..." Adelaide, being a very soft and emotional woman deep down, felt her tears already pouring from her tired eyes.

"But, I never held a grudge against you. You're understandably hurt, and you wanted to move on."

"What did you do,... when you found out?"

To this, Fleminger only smiled weakly. "I lived,... a very _wasteful_ life. It took me many years to get back up again when I know I actually couldn't. Not without professional help, mind you. But, all it took was one tiny _idea_ that got me springing back up to life once more, as hideous as it sounds. And this tiny,... _idea_ ,... has sprouted well,... like a majestic oak tree.

"For thirty years, I've been arranging these,... grand parties,... trying to get two strangers to be together each year. Or, at least I thought I have the power to do something for others which I couldn't do for the both of us when we were young."

"The King and Queen." Adelaide added.

_Ah, so the rumors are true! Of a man who arranged parties just to get two people together because he couldn’t be with the love of his life, himself!_

_Oh, how tragic,…_

"Yes. And no one deserved the title of King and Queen for this evening except for those two." Fleminger said, gesturing once more at the happy couple on the balcony. "Unfortunately, I have to disqualify the both of them for,... inappropriate behavior."

"Is that the reason why you left the titles empty?" Adelaide asked, her voice no longer laced with anger and hurt, but of pity and understanding. Pity that she and the man she once loved wasted five decades of precious life all because of an awful misunderstanding, and understanding because it felt like they were finally set free due to poor Flanagan's confession and honesty.

_Ah! Such fools we both were,..._

"That is the reason." Fleminger sighed. "But, I must say. You have taught her the ways of the Jive well."

"How did you know I taught her?"

"You have always been a great dancer. Besides, knowing you, I,... could somehow feel that you would rise to my challenge and show up to one of my New Year parties. With your well thought - out vengeance, that is." With a huge grin on his face, he added, "And you did."

"Huh." Adelaide crossed her arms once more. "Funny you should arrange your first ever grand New Year's Ball a year after my husband died."

"Funny you should ignore all of my invitations until now."

Flanagan and Adelaide looked at each other, and during this small moment of understanding, something clicked inside each other's heads. Like the sensation of putting the very last piece in a puzzle that has been left unsolved for many decades.

And then, they both smiled. The kind of smile they didn't have for so many years.

And it honestly felt good.

"Oh, I don't know!" Adelaide exclaimed as she stretched her limbs like she was a teenager once more. "You don't seem spry now like how you used to. And you don't look like you could pull off a kick or two."

"Oh, I'm very curious to find out, myself." Flanagan replied as he stretched his back, ashamed to see his stomach bulging because of it. Then, offering a hand to Adelaide, he asked, "May I have the honor of this Jive, my lady?"

"Certainly." Adelaide answered with a mischievous wink and a devilish smirk as she took Flanagan's hand, having the full intention of making the man suffer not only with Jive but through at least five more types of ballroom dances.


	17. Epilogue

"WHAT THE FFFUUUCCCKKK?!"

Christopher wailed helplessly for seemingly the sixtieth time that evening. He has been brought by an unknown force to many places he hasn't even seen, and in a space of only thirty minutes, it was safe to say that he has traveled all four or so corners, and nooks and crannies, of the planet Earth.

And now, he found himself standing at the edge of the cliff, staring down from a height where he could fall down, down, down into the deep, vast ocean where the waves crashed wildly, with no hope of coming back up alive.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Christopher was truly about to stumble down when a strong hand grabbed his already wrinkled coat, saving him from his demise.

"I GIVE UP!" The doctor finally cried in defeat. "I GIVE UP!"

"Come again?" Came the threatening voice of the man behind him. The man who was responsible for all of these unwanted _travels_.

"I GIVE UP! I'M SORRY! I WILL NEVER INTERFERE AGAIN!"

"Ah, I can't quite hear you." Vergil simply answered. "The waves are too loud. But, where shall we go next? The Himalayas? The Amazon? Or perhaps the - ?"

"STOP! PLEASE! NOT THE HIMALAYAS AGAIN! I'M SORRY!" Christopher cried helplessly. "I'LL,... I'LL GIVE THE NECKLACE BACK. JUST,... PLEASE! BRING ME BACK HOME!"

"And you swear it?"

"YES! YES!"

"Very well." Vergil replied, and after another slash of the Yamato, Christopher and him were back to Swan Lane in mere seconds.

Christopher collapsed on the ground, almost worshipping the dirty asphalt for seeing and feeling it once more. Then, fishing the necklace from his pocket, he turned around to see the eldest son of Sparda looking down at him.

"Here, man, take it!" Christopher said as he handed the trinket back to Vergil.

"And I hope you learned your lesson." Vergil spoke as calmly as he could as he took the thing from Christopher's hand. He knew that the man would have no reason to lie now, and should he find him doing it again, he'll take it upon himself to make him face even greater consequences than ever before ( he was strongly debating whether to leave the doctor on an indigenous island tribe who still used poison darts to assault invaders but, he took mercy upon him and avoided the place altogether ).

"Yes! Yes! I swear I will be good!"

"Very well, then." Vergil nodded, then turned on his heel.

Christopher waited for Vergil to disappear and only then did he finally try to get up. Thinking with gusto on what to have for breakfast ( for it was, indeed, almost morning ), he simply walked back home without calling for a taxi ( luckily, he didn't drop his cellphone on the way to Nairobi ). Opening the door and going straight to his kitchen, he opened his fridge and found,... _nothing_.

Thinking that his eyes might only be tired from seeing _too much_ within a single night, he closed the fridge and blinked several times. Then, he opened the fridge once more. Still nothing.

"What,... the hell?" Christopher muttered under his breath.

His hunger almost consuming him, he began ransacking the shelves for anything to eat, anything at all. But, it was useless.

_**Someone stole all of his food!** _

Collapsing on the chair, he tried to stifle his screams of frustration as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair when he saw a piece of paper on the table right in front of him.

Curious, he grabbed the paper and read the words written on it.

_**Kittee an I ate all yer foods** _   
_**It was yummee** _   
_**Bydawei (Y/N)'s pupels tot me da alfebet last kreesmas and I learnt how ta wraite** _   
_**Thankz fer da meal!** _   
_**Yum yum yum** _   
_**\- Griffin** _   
_**Can we go bak next time? Da mufens r hella delishas! Will bring Nitemerr too! He sez he wants ta see ya!** _

And at the bottom of the letter was a drawing of a frazzled - looking bird, with fierce - looking red eyes, in different shades of blue. And beside it, an illustration of a black cat with red eyes with the words, _**haha! Kittee gos mrreow!**_ written next to it.

_That damned poet's pets,... ate all of his damned food!_

"FFFUUUCCCKKK!"

***

The start of the new year proved to be very fruitful for you. First of all, Christopher Lancaster has moved to a different city that was very far from Swan Lane ( you found it strange that Griffon and Shadow seemed to be saddened by this fact ). Avery and Roman finally shared the good news to everyone ( you were not that surprised, actually, but all of you were very happy for the couple, nonetheless ). Your grandmother and Fleminger started seeing each other more and more and they both looked very happy ( once, Fleminger even visited the kindergarten you were working at and gave a musical instrument to each child, not to mention the _more than generous_ sum he donated a week prior ). Dante left alone for Gaoltown on a mysterious _gig_ he didn't want to share with others ( he didn't divulge the full details of the commission but, Morrison did spill that the client this time needed more than an Exorcist, and because of that, you have a strong feeling of what the Devil Hunter would be facing there ). Lady and Trish took turns watching over Dante's shop at Morrison's behest ( said they have this _ladies' night_ thing going on and that they were working _so hard_ because of this ). Nero went on more Devil Hunting missions with Nico ( Kyrie started tagging along, cooking foods for them and assisting Nico with Breaker repairs ). And Vergil? Let's just say he was busy with something,...

What about you and V?

For one, you have witnessed how V's demeanor changed for the better. As a matter of fact, he felt so different now compared to how he was the first time you've met him. Now, he smiled a lot, ate more than ever before, and most importantly, he finally allowed himself to loosen up a bit and have fun. 

Also, you're very happy to see how well he has gotten along with your students ( he insisted on visiting there every once in a while, either to play the violin or to read fairy tales ), that, over time, the children has gotten attached to him. So, he finally made the decision to apply there as a substitute teacher ( he can't focus on a full time teaching job because he was still active as a Devil Hunter ), and, honestly? You were beyond thrilled and excited. You even began looking forward to the days when it was his turn to teach because, every time he whips up fun tales for the children to listen to, he would always ask Griffon and Shadow to act out as the main characters ( the demonic bird was already asked to play as an astronaut who got lost in space, a pirate who can't swim, and a Genie who can't cook barbecue, and the demonic feline was already made to play a mermaid who turned into a hair brush, a warrior who came out of a durian, and a witch who turn swine into fish ). On some rare cases, the generous poet, along with his pet demons, would play tirelessly with the children for hours on end until the familiars got so tired, they turned into their stalemate states a few times.

And what about outside your work? Honestly, you couldn't ask for anything else, for you felt so content and satisfied with V by your side. He has even taken a vast interest with your full - time occupation as a pianist ( being a surprisingly talented musician, himself ). He never missed any of your concours and he has become your biggest fan ( he would always kindly ask to play something with you if you're not busy ). 

At times, you didn't know, or couldn't figure out, what you did to deserve such a very loving, thoughtful, and wonderful person. Your wounds of your past has now fully healed, thanks to V, and everyday, you look forward to seeing him and spending the rest of the day with him. You never stopped thanking the Heavens for granting you this wonderful opportunity of being together with the most loving, caring, and gentle man you have ever met.

Indeed, with V by your side, you have become the happiest woman on earth.

*

**_February 14, 2020_ **

*

" ... and we can handle the rest. No worries!"

You still couldn't understand. Your partner's back! And what's more, she's with Vergil!

_Vergil Sparda, of all people!_

The two were graciously asking you to take a rest from teaching, taking over as teachers for the day to make up for the lost time ( your partner has been absent for quite a while ). And honestly? The two were doing a pretty good job ( you were a bit scared of what the students would think of Vergil, turned out he was fond of children deep beneath his stoic and intimidating shell, and they easily fell in love with him ) that you instantly felt confident of their skills.

But, work matters aside: Vergil was, _indeed_ , the man who has been visiting your partner since last year! The man has been trying so hard to win her affections over the holidays, hence his absence from Devil hunting missions! And you saw that he has finally succeeded! The smile on his face said so!

And your partner? She looked positively radiant! And she should be! She's finally together with someone who deserved her love and kindness!

Finally, she would no longer feel heartbroken and lonely, and she could focus more on her violin now!

"It's alright, (Y/N)." Vergil reiterated as he handed a stuffed tiger to a little girl. "We can take it from here."

"Thank you, Vergil." You said, smiling at him and feeling so grateful for his initiative and generosity.

"No. Thank _you_. For taking care of my brother." The eldest son of Sparda answered. "I have never seen V so happy. And content. And full of life. He has changed, and for the better. I'm sure mother would be so proud of you, and she would feel honored to have you as a new member of the Sparda family,... _little sister_."

"Oh! I," you mumbled, suddenly feeling the heat creep up your cheeks and ears at the thought of marrying into the Sparda family. " ... thank you so much, Vergil."

"Come on, (Y/N), it's the fourteenth of February!" Your partner playfully told you as she held onto your arm. "You know what it means, don't you?"

"I don't know about that!" You lied with a shy smile, already feeling excited for this wonderful day.

"Go on! I'm sure he's waiting for you outside." Your partner let you go and practically pushed you out of the room with a mischievous look.

Giving the couple one last look before going out, you waved at them and said, "Thanks, guys!"

"You're welcome, (Y/N)."

"No problem, partner!"

Wearing a smile that could only be described as full of love and happiness, you went outside the colorful kindergarten building and, indeed, saw V waiting for you outside. And what's more, he was atop a jet black motorcycle that made your eyes widen in awe.

With a devilish smirk, V gestured for you to join him and said, "Nero persuaded me to get my own vehicle, since we would not be getting Nico's services for the next couple of months."

"That,... looks positively badass!" You admitted as you received your helmet from him. "Is this what you're trying to learn last month? How to ride a motorcycle?"

"Indeed." V answered as he felt your arms wrapping around his mid section. "Surprised?"

"Yeah!" You answered as you watched him wear his own helmet.

"Where to, my sweet lady?" V asked, his deep voice laced with mischief and excitement.

And with a little smirk of your own, you said, leaning onto him, "Wherever your heart desires, my dear poet."

***

...

...

...

"V,..." The poet heard Dante's voice from a distance. "V! Wake up!"

V opened his eyes and saw the worried look on Dante and Griffon's faces.

"V," Dante muttered as he grabbed the poet's shoulders, helping him sit and trying to wake him up by shaking him a bit. " ... are you okay? What happened?"

"I thought you're done for, V!" Griffon, who gently landed on his leg, sounded like he was crying in despair.

V felt his eyes getting heavy and hot with unshed tears, and there was a growing pain in his chest that was beginning to feel more and more like a massive inconvenience. His hand reached up and clutched it, feeling emptier and lonelier than ever before.

"I saw her." The poet began, his voice hoarse and raw with emotion after such a shocking and harrowing experience. " _ **As a dancer, a musician, a teacher, a patient, a partner, a lover,...**_ " Looking into Dante's eyes, he let out those words that nagged and gnawed on his conscience, begging to be freed after such a long time. "It has always been her, Dante."

"What do you mean by that, V?"

"It was (Y/N). We were always together. It has always been her. And her alone." Taking a deep breath, he finally set those tears of his free from their deep, jade prison and declared, with a clear voice, "(Y/N),... is, indeed, my **_soulmate_**."

Leaving the poet for a while, Dante stood and marched directly towards the one who caused V all this misery.

_The one woman, dressed from head to toe in black, who mourned for the lost of her love._

_For many centuries._

"Azalea," Dante began, looking down at her and trying to get through her intimidating shell one more time. But, he still couldn't. " ... what happened to V? What did you do to him?"

The woman named _**Azalea**_ returned Dante's worried gazr, her pair of gold rose eyes that shed so many tears seemingly penetrating the depths of his own soul.

And with a look that made the Legendary Devil Hunter realize how weak he really was before her, she spoke,...

" _I opened,... his eyes_."

***

_**V and Dante will return.** _

***


End file.
